Le château de Draco
by caelida
Summary: Réponse à un défi de Gotar. Adaptation du château ambulant. Harry est transformé en vieillard par le sorcier Voldemort. Il doit partir de chez lui et trouve refuge chez le magicien Draco. slash HPDM, couples SSSB et BZRW en fond En hiatus
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

Chapitre 1 : Où Harry rencontre un étrange inconnu.

Ivalice était un pays calme et paisible. La magie y était courante. Les sorciers et magiciens côtoyaient les gens normaux sans problèmes. Dans ce monde, où les capes d'invisibilité et autres artefacts magiques étaient des objets considérés comme "banals", c'était une véritable calamité d'être l'aîné de la famille et encore plus si vous naissiez avec la "marque", cette tâche en forme d'éclair qui garantissait votre propension à porter des enfants et ce même si vous apparteniez à la gent masculine. Chacun savait que si, d'aventure, vous entrepreniez quoi que ce soit en dehors du destin qu'on réserve au premier enfant de la famille, vous étiez amené à échouer.

Harry Potter cumulait les deux. Il était né en premier dans une famille de trois garçons avec la marque. Ses frères l'avaient aussi, bien entendu, mais l'un la portait sur l'épaule et l'autre sur la hanche. La marque d'Harry, elle, avait élu domicile sur son front. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas eu la chance de naître dans une famille peu aisée, ce qui aurait, peut-être, pu lui laisser un maigre espoir de réussir à faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Sa famille faisait partie de la haute bourgeoisie et de la caste si enviée des sorciers. Son père, James Potter, tenait une boutique d'artefacts magiques en tout genre, enfin en tout genre, disons plutôt qu'il était spécialisée dans les vêtements magiques tels que les capes d'invisibilité ou encore les robes chauffantes. Harry eut aussi le malheur de perdre sa mère à l'âge d'un an. Lily Potter était morte de ce qu'on appelait la fièvre des accouchées, un peu moins d'une semaine après avoir donné naissance à un magnifique petit garçon appelé Sirius. Près de deux ans plus tard, James Potter convola en justes noces avec la plus jeune des filles de la famille des chapeliers Granger, Hermione. Ce fut elle qui donna naissance neuf mois plus tard, au dernier des garçons Potter : Ronald (ou Ron pour les intimes).

Selon les croyances locales, Harry et Sirius auraient dû alors passer au second plan puisque tout le monde savait que les secondes épouses privilégiaient généralement leurs propres enfants au détriment de ceux nés du premier mariage mais il n'en fut rien. Les trois garçons grandirent dans le même esprit et s'embellirent tous les trois (même si on s'accordait à dire que Sirius était légèrement plus beau que ses deux frères). Hermione ne fit jamais aucune distinction entre les trois enfants. Elle les éleva tous avec amour et équité sans favoriser son fils plus que les autres. Elle les aimait tous les trois et les garçons le lui rendaient bien.

Monsieur Potter était plus que fier de ses trois fils et les envoya à la meilleure école de la ville. Harry s'y montra le plus studieux. Les livres le passionnaient mais, quoique d'un naturel plutôt rêveur la plupart du temps, il avait vite compris que sa vie ne promettait guère d'être vraiment passionnante au vu de son statut d'aîné de la famille. Hermion étant souvent accaparée par la boutique, c'était lui qui devait surveiller ses cadets et réparer leurs bêtises. Sirius et Ronald étaient de vrais farceurs et ne tenaient jamais en place. Ils avaient hérité du tempérament de leur père tandis qu'Harry tenait plus de sa mère. Les deux plus jeunes semblaient toujours en compétition et Sirius ne voulait jamais faire moins bien que Ron.

Bien sûr cette compétition débouchait relativement souvent sur des disputes pour le moins houleuses voire des bagarres. Et Harry devait plus souvent qu'à son tour rafistoler les habits déchirés de ses cadets à coups de baguette magique où à coups d'aiguille. Le jeune garçon avait découvert dans la couture un passe-temps agréable où ses nerfs, mis à rude épreuve par ses cadets, se détendaient. Petit à petit, il s'était mis à coudre lui-même des vêtements pour ses petits frères. Il aimait bien cela mais il ne se voyait pas vraiment le faire pour d'autres personnes que celles appartenant à sa famille. Il réalisa de bon coeur la tenue de son frère Sirius pour la fête du solstice d'été qui précéda le début de notre histoire.

Ce fut plus ou moins à cette époque qu'on commença à parler avec crainte de l'apparition de sorciers malveillants appelés mangemorts, qui prônaient la toute puissance des sorciers sur les êtres qui ne l'étaient pas, et de leur chef, le sorcier du désert, Voldemort. La rumeur disait que cet homme en voulait à la vie du fils unique du roi Dumbledore, Remus. Le roi avait d'ailleurs envoyé son meilleur sorcier, Severus Snape, en ambassade auprès du mage renégat. Le sorcier n'était jamais revenu.

Aussi, lorsque, dans les mois suivants ces événements, on vit apparaître sur l'une des collines surplombant la ville d'Amaril (ville où vivait la famille Potter) un manoir étrange aux cheminées vomissant une fumée âcre et noire, un vent de panique souffla sur la population. Chacun pensait que Voldemort et ses sbires avaient quitté le désert où ils séjournaient pour venir envahir la contrée paisible d'Ivalice. Plus personne n'osait sortir de sa maison dès que la nuit était tombée. Les gens sans pouvoirs, surtout, vivaient dans la peur de Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Cependant, le plus terrifiant dans tout cela n'était pas tant le fait que le château appartenait probablement à Voldemort mais plutôt qu'on ne le voyait pas deux fois de suite au même endroit. Tantôt, on ne pouvait apercevoir que la fumé que crachait sa cheminée car il était caché derrière les collines, tantôt il se situait à quelques mètres seulement des limites entre la ville et la campagne. Le maire de la ville songea plus d'une fois à demander de l'aide au roi tant la présence du château se faisait oppressante.

Cependant, le manoir continua de se balader çà et là sans buts précis ou réel. Un jour, les habitants finirent par apprendre à qui appartenait le château mais ne cessèrent pas de trembler pour autant. La bâtisse était la propriété du magicien Draco Malefoy et si cet homme n'était peut être pas aussi dangereux que Voldemort et toute sa clique, il n'en demeurait pas moins peu recommandable. La rumeur disait qu'il collectionnait les conquêtes qu'elles soient féminines ou masculines. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'il dévorait le coeur de ses victimes. Bref, aucuns jeunes gens, filles comme garçons, n'étaient à l'abri du danger qu'il représentait si par malheur il le rencontrait sans être accompagné. Harry, Sirius et Ron reçurent l'ordre de ne jamais sortir seuls comme tous leurs amis ce qui contraria énormément les deux plus jeunes.

Malheureusement, ils eurent un autre sujet d'accablement. Durant l'été, James Potter était mort des suites d'une mauvaise chute de cheval. Harry avait alors dix-sept ans, Sirius seize ans et Ron quatorze ans. Seul Harry était en âge de quitter définitivement l'école. Il s'était alors avéré que James avait sans doute été un peu trop fier de ses fils. La fortune des Potter avait été sérieusement entamé par le montant de leur scolarité et les dettes avaient commencé à s'accumuler. Hermione réunit donc les trois fils dans le salon de leur maison juste après les funérailles.

"Vous allez devoir quitter l'école, annonça-t-elle aux garçons. Je suis désolée mais j'ai fait et refait les comptes, c'est le seul moyen pour nous de garder la tête hors de l'eau et de rembourser toutes nos créances. Aussi, et malgré votre jeune âge, vais-je devoir vous mettre en apprentissage. Sirius..."

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers sa belle mère. Son regard d'azur rougi par les larmes restait fier. Sa tristesse réhaussait sa beauté encore juvénile.

"J'aimerais continuer l'école, fit-il en reniflant. J'ai tous mes amis là-bas...

-Je sais que tu voudrais terminer ta scolarité mon ange, reprit Hermione. Mais malheureusement, il m'est impossible de continuer à payer l'établissement dans lequel vous êtes et toutes les autres écoles sont trop éloignées de la maison. Je ne peux pas continuer à payer une école tout en subvenant à nos besoins, c'est pour cela qu'il vous faut vous mettre en apprentissage. Sirius, tu travailleras à la boutique des Longdubat, tu sais les botanistes qui tiennent un salon de thé. Ils ont toujours besoin de nouveaux serveurs et le propriétaire de la boutique, Neville est un bon client et un ami. Il t'accueillera à bras ouverts."

Sirius baissa la tête sans rien dire. Le sourire forcé qu'il affichait trahissait son peu d'enthousiasme pour le futur métier que lui prévoyait Hermione. Cependant, il fit contre mauvaise fortune, bon coeur et dit :

"Me...merci beaucoup, je... enfin, c'est une chance que j'aime faire le thé."

Hermione soupira de soulagement et Harry ne put que la comprendre. Sirius était le plus vif des trois fils Potter et il avait une tendance très marquée pour l'intransigeance.

"Ronald, ton tour, mon chéri, reprit-elle. Je sais que tu es encore un peu trop jeune pour que tu sois capable de supporter un travail trop exigeant. Aussi ai-je décidé de t'envoyer chez mon amie Ginny Weasley."

Ron, aussi roux que ses frères étaient bruns, fixa sa mère de ses grands yeux bleus. Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et trituraient nerveusement sa chemise noire. Cependant, son expression était tout aussi volontaire que celle de son frère.

"Ginny Weasley ? Cette dame qui travaille pour le département des aurors ?

-Oui, comme tu as toujours dit vouloir vivre de grandes aventures, j'ai pensé que ce serait sans doute le mieux pour toi.

-C'est d'accord.

-Quant à toi Harry, étant donné que tu es l'aîné de la famille, il est normal que tu apprennes le métier de créateur de vêtements magiques même si tu n'as plus grand chose à apprendre. C'est à toi que reviendra la boutique après tout."

Harry acquiesça sans grande conviction. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas et puis Hermione avait fait les choses en fonction des rêves de ses deux frères. Lui n'en avait aucun en particulier. Il était l'aîné, s'éloigner des affaires familiales ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il devait par conséquent se résigner.

Le surlendemain, Sirius et Ron bouclait leurs valises et partaient vers leurs apprentissages. Harry eut le coeur serré en voyant partir ses deux jeunes frères tandis que lui restait derrière. Le jeune garçon n'eut pas beaucoup de nouvelles de sa fratrie dans les mois qui suivirent. Son apprentissage lui prenait la majeure partie de son temps et il pouvait comprendre que ses deux cadets n'aient pas eux-mêmes l'occasion de lui écrire très souvent. Comme il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son futur métier, son père ayant trouvé bon de lui en apprendre toutes les ficelles, il se mit directement à l'ouvrage. Vu que les vêtements magiques choisissaient eux-mêmes leur propriétaire, il n'était pas nécessaire de manoeuvrer les clients vers l'article. Il passa donc ses journées à coudre des robes et jeter des sortilèges sur les articles obtenus. La magie l'avait toujours fascinée mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre plus que les sorts nécessaires à sa profession. Il réussissait particulièrement bien son travail mais ne discutait guère avec les autres. La plupart des employés le tenaient à l'écart, pensant, à raison ou non, qu'il hériterait sans aucun doute de l'affaire.  
Le plus intéressant, à son avis, était les conversations et babillages des client. De l'endroit où il travaillait, Harry entendait de nombreuses choses plus ou moins dignes d'intérêt. Le sujet le plus passionnant pour lui était celui du magicien Malefoy. Les chalands se mettaient souvent à parler à voix basse dès qu'il était question de cet homme mais Harry arrivait toujours à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Les murmures devenaient apeurés lorsqu'il était question du sorcier du Désert et ses serviteurs.

L'autre occupation d'Harry était de parler aux vêtements qu'il ensorcelait. Il les flattait légèrement comme on peut flatter des clients, prenant cela comme une sorte de jeu. A telle cape mordoré ou à tel costume, il disait :

"Tu feras chavirer les coeurs et une dame de la haute société tombera sans doute sous ton charme."

"Toi, c'est sûr que tu feras de grandes choses et que tu réussiras tout ce que tu entreprendras."

Et le plus étrange dans tout cela c'est que ce qu'il disait avait tendance à se réaliser. Le magasin commença à avoir une affluence telle qu'Harry fut bientôt obligé de prêter main forte aux vendeurs et passer un tablier gris autour de sa taille. Il devait souvent emporter de l'ouvrage avec lui et le finir tard dans la nuit. Sa vie lui semblait morne et sans saveur. De temps en temps, il se regardait dans le miroir. L'image qu'il lui renvoyait était celle d'un adolescent maigrelet au visage trop fin pour être vraiment celui d'un garçon et aux yeus vert éteints derrière des lunettes comme des culs de bouteille. Hermione avait toujours essayé de le convaincre de se faire soigner sa myopie mais Harry avait à chaque fois refusé. Ses lunettes étaient son bouclier. Il se promit cependant de sortir plus souvent et d'aller rendre visite à Sirius qui selon les rumeurs attiraient les hommes et les femmes comme des mouches.

Il ne tint sa promesse que quelques mois plus tard, lors de la fête du solstice d'été. La ville lui paraissait infranchissable mais il prit son courage à deux mains. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant sur la grand place qu'il se souvint de l'interdiction de sortir seul à cause de la menace du mage Draco Malefoy. Il chassa vite cette pensée. La place était bondée, un enlèvement ne passerait pas inapercu. Cette pensée le rassura mais il ne put empêcher la bile d'envahir sa gorge. Voir tant de monde sur la place lui donnait la nausée. Il n'aimait pas la foule.

Les terrasses des auberges étaient noires de monde. Des groupes de jeunes gens attablés regardaient les filles, ou les garçons selon les préférences du moment, passer devant eux avec concupiscence. Harry surprit un certain nombre de ces regards posés sur lui. Il secoua la tête. Il ne se pensait pas assez séduisant pour attirer ainsi les regards et surtout pas dans ce costume gris qu'il portait.  
Un jeune homme de son âge attira plus particulièrement son attention. Il était habillé relativement simplement, fait étrange pour une telle occasion, d'un jean noir moulant et d'une veste en cuir de la même couleur par-dessus une chemise blanche. Harry le trouva beau avec ses cheveux blonds noués en catogan et ses yeux d'un gris bleuté. Il fut cependant pris de panique lorsque l'inconnu l'apercut, sourit et commença à s'approcher. Il se blottit alors dans le renfoncement d'une boutique pour tenter de lui échapper. L'autre parut légèrement surpris.

"Et bien, et bien, fit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer ainsi, petit chaton apeuré, je ne veux pas vous manger mais vous proposer mon aide. Vous semblez perdu et je pensais pouvoir vous aider."

Harry se mit à rougir violemment mais ne baissa pas le regard. Il plongea ses yeux d'émeraudes dans le ciel d'orage de l'inconnu et remarqua qu'il était peu expressif. Son regard ne brillait pas et était éteint.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, répondit Harry. Je vais voir mon frère. Il travaille chez Longdubat, ce n'est plus très loin.

-Vous êtes sûr que çà va aller ?, insista l'étranger. Vous semblez prêt à vous évanouir.

-Oui, çà ira. Je vous remercie de votre proposition mais je dois vraiment y aller.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, sourit le jeune homme. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée petit chat."

Harry remercia encore une fois et s'en fut. Il put sentir le parfum de l'homme lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Des effluves de rose et de jasmin l'escortèrent jusqu'à la boutique des Longdubat.

Le salon de thé était boné et bruyant. Des effluves de thé, de gâteau et de cigarettes prirent Harry à la gorge et le firent légèrement tousser. Dans la cohue des serveurs et serveuses qui papillonnaient entre les tables, Harry aperçut son frère qui riait avec un client. Il le trouva plus beau que jamais même s'il lui sembla plus mince. Le jeune garçon dut jouer des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à Sirius qui lui sourit chaleureusement en le voyant et l'entraîna hors de la salle. La plupart des clients grognèrent un peu mais le jeune garçon leur fit un sourire éblouissant en disant qu'il était fatigué et voulait discuter avec son frère. Certains regardèrent Harry avec intérêt.

Sirius entraîna Harry dans une remise où on entreposait les gâteaux sortis du four et les différentes sortes de thé mais qui faisait également office de salle de repos vu les tables et les chaises ainsi que le billard qui se trouvaient là. Le cadet prit une pâtisserie et la tendit à son aîné tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il se plaça en face de lui et fit apparaître une théière fumante.

"Bois çà, dit-il en tendant une tasse à Harry. Tu es tout pâle, çà te fera le plus grand bien et mange aussi. Tu as une tête épouvantable et tu es tout maigrelet. Tu te nourris bien au moins ? Je sais que tu mange peu mais fais attention à ta santé. Et je suis sûr que tu travailles comme un dingue en plus...

-Je vais bien Siri, le coupa Harry en souriant. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à sortir de mon atelier et tu sais que j'ai horreur de la foule.

-Tu aurais pu venir un autre jour si ce n'est que cela !

-Je travaille les autres jours. Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir.

-Si tu le dis...

-En tout cas, reprit Harry. Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir Sirius, tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Moi aussi je suis heureux que tu sois venu mais encore plus que tu sois assis. Parce que tu vois, je ne suis pas Sirius...Je suis Ron." 

Fin du premier chapitre de cette adaptation, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Si vous avez des remarques à faire (on évitera quand même les insultes), des compliments, des encouragements ou aussi des coups de gueule, vous savez quoi faire. REVIEWS pleaseeeeeeeeeu ! (auteur faits ses chibi eyes)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

_-En tout cas, reprit Harry. Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir Sirius, tu m'as tellement manqué !_

_-Moi aussi je suis heureux que tu sois venu mais encore plus que tu sois assis. Parce que tu vois, je ne suis pas Sirius...Je suis Ron."_

Où Harry est transformé en vieillard

"Je te demande pardon ?, s'exclama Harry en se relevant brusquement. Qu'as-tu dis ?"

Le jeune garçon devant ressemblait pourtant trait pour trait à Sirius. Il portait l'habit de deuil de Sirus, avait ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et ses cheveux noirs.

"Je suis Ron, répéta son vis-à-vis. Qui as-tu surpris un jour en train de reteindre toute la garde robe deSirius en rose bonbon ? Qui s'est cassé la jambe alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre ton balcon la nuit parce qu'il avait voulu resté plus longtemps à la fête de l'un de ses copains et était rentré bien après le crépuscule et que tu avais soigné en secret d'un seul coup de baguette magique ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et surtout pas à Sirius et toi ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry en se rasseyant. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à rapporter. Et puis c'étaient tes affaires, je n'ai fait que t'aider du mieux que je pouvais.

-Tu vois."

A présent, Harry commençait à reconnaître Ron sous l'aspect de Sirius. C'était bel et bien les intonations claires et précises de sa voix, sa façon de regarder les gens droit dans les yeux, sa manie de ramener une mèche derrièr son oreille en signe de nervosité.

"Je dois t'avouer que la perspective de ta visite m'effrayait un peu. J'avais peur de ta réaction en apprenant la vérité. Je n'ai jamais pu te mentir. Tu parvenais toujours à deviner le mensonge, même bien dissimulé, rien qu'en lisant dans mon regard. Tu te rends toujours compte des supercheries. Maintenant, promets-moi que tu ne le raconteras à personne, s'il-te-plaît, je sais que tu tiendras parole.

-Si tu veux... C'est d'accord mais j'aimerais quand même avoir une explication.

-Sirius et moi, on s'est arrangés, répondit Ron en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il voulait devenir auror, pas moi. Tu sais comment il est. Sirius a besoin d'action, il est intelligent et courageux. Il ne désirait pas passer la fin de sa vie dans une herboristerie ou un salon de thé. Cependant, va expliquer cela à ma mère ! Elle estime que Sirius est trop agité, qu'il lui faut une vie calme. Elle ne voudra jamais reconnaître qu'elle peut avoir tord parfois"

Harry acquiesça. Hermione avait de nombreuses qualités mais elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule et plutôt intransigeante.

"Et alors ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai passé deux semaines à lire des livres chez Ginny. J'en ai trouvé qui parlait d'une potion dérivée du polynectar qui permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pendant une période relativement longue et dont les effets s'estompent peu à peu. J'en ai parlé à Sirius. Il était d'accord. Alors j'ai demandé à Ginny quelques jours de congé en prétextant que ma famille me manquait, elle a tout de suite accepté. J'ai pris la potion que j'avais faite avec moi et Sirius et moi nous l'avons bu. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, oui j'ai fait vérifier la mixture par un spécialiste. Sirius est parti chez Ginny et moi j'ai pris sa place ici. Il m'a fallu un certain temps d'adaptation, bien sûr, mais maintenant tout va pour le mieux. Les gens sont gentils avec moi et j'aime bien mon boulot. Quant à Sirius, vu que Ginny ne l'a pas renvoyé chez nous avec un coup de pied au derrière, je suppose que tout se passe bien pour lui."

Harry resta quelques instants sans parler et but lentement quelques gorgées de thé.

"Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire cela ? Pour Sirius, je comprends mais toi ?

-Tu me promet de ne pas rire ?

-Bien sûr.

-J'aimerais me marier et avoir toute une ribambelle d'enfants. J'aime les hommes, tu le sais, alors la marque que je porte sur mon omoplate droite est une véritable bénédiction pour moi. La potion commence peu à peu à ne plus faire effet. Je redeviens Ron graduellement. Gràce à cela, je vais pouvoir savoir si le garçon qui me courtise en ce moment et qui me plaît bien m'aime pour moi-même ou non."

Harry le regarda un instant. La situation lui paraissait légèrement irréelle. Ron voulait des enfants ? Le brun retint tant bien que mal un éclat de rire. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

"Bah vas-y, fit Ronald un peu vexé. Marres-toi, je te dirai rien.

-Excuse-moi Ron, dit Harry en pouffant. Mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à te voir entourer d'enfants, non pas que tu ne ferais un "mapa" merveilleux, mais tu peux être parfois si puéril. Et puis tu es si jeune...

-Je sais bien. C'est pour cela que je peux prendre mon temps pour réflechir et tourner la question dans ma tête. Je pense que maman sera heureuse d'avoir pleins de petits enfants même si elle va nous passer un sacré savon à Sirius et à moi pour avoir légèrement pris une autre direction que celle qu'elle nous a choisi. En parlant de cela, tu veux vraiment reprendre la boutique de papa ?

-Et bien, je suis l'aîné et puis c'est pas si mal...

-Ah non Harry, le coupa Ron. Ce genre de niaiseries, c'est bon pour maman et même elle sent bien que tu n'es pas heureux. Elle vient souvent me voir tu sais ? Bien sûr, elle pense rendre visite à Sirius mais elle s'épanche pas mal. Maman s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Elle voit bien que tu n'es pas vraiment heureux et que le métier de papa ne te plaît pas plus que cela. Elle aimerait vraiment que tu en parles avec elle, que vous puissiez discuter de ton avenir. Elle t'aime beaucoup, autant que nous, et a l'impression de s'être trompée largement sur tes envies mais ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

-C'est justement le contraire que tu fais. Je sais que ma mère peut être très intransigeante, crois-moi je la connais, mais il lui arrive parfois de voir ses erreurs. Il faut juste qu'elle les ait sous le nez. Tu sais qu'elle s'en veut de nous avoir retiré de l'école ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire autrement mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'est vrai que maintenant, la boutique marche pour le mieux mais nous sommes déjà tous en apprentissage... Alors elle ne peut qu'espérer nous voir heureux et tu ne l'es pas grand frère. Tu as pourtant toujours été le plus rêveur d'entre nous et le plus fragile aussi. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu ne parviens pas à prendre ton envol. Regardes-toi Harry. Tes yeux sont vides, où est-elle passée cette lueur que papa aimait tant ?

-Ron, je..."

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase. Un serveur aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux clairs fit irruption dans la pièce. Il eut un grand sourire en voyant Ron-Sirius dans la pièce.

"Te voilà toi, rit-il. On te demande en salle Sirius donc, désolé mais tu vas devoir dire au revoir à ton frangin.

-Compris Kevin, j'arrive tout de suite."

Ron raccompagna son frère à l'entrée de service du magasin. Il le laissa là tout en lui demandant de réflechir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Harry soupira. Il était l'aîné de la famille. Son devoir était de reprendre en main le commerce de leur père mais son coeur se rebellait à cette idée. Il aurait aimé vivre une aventure, quelle qu'elle soit, juste pour se dire que sa vie valait ne serait-ce qu'un peu la peine d'être vécue.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne lui laissèrent guère l'occasion de réflechir. Le travail prenait tout son temps et s'il dormait encore un peu la nuit, ce n'était que parce qu'Hermione venait lui arracher son ouvrage pour le mettre sous clefs. Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa belle-mère s'inquiètait plus qu'un peu. Il pouvait voir une lueur angoissée dans les grands yeux chocolats à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur lui. Bien des fois, Hermione vint vers lui dans l'espoir d'avoir une conversation et à chaque fois il fuyait. Elle laissa alors tomber.

Le mois de juillet venait à peine de commencer lorsqu'un client assez étrange vint dans la boutique Potter. Harry était resté seul ce jour-là. Hermione, malade, avait dû aller se coucher et les autres vendeurs et vendeuses étaient en congé. Une cliente était arrivée dans la matinée pour des retouches. Le jeune garçon les avait faites de bonne gràce et la femme était repartie plus que satisfaite de son ourlet.

L'après-midi venait à peine de commencer quand Harry entendit à nouveau le carillon de l'entrée. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années pénétra dans la boutiques en compagnie de deux autres, l'un plus jeune, l'autre plus vieux. Comme ils étaient entrés ensemble, Harry pensa qu'ils devaient se connaître. Il remarqua que l'homme de vingt ans semblait commander les deux autres. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux aussi sombres que les ténèbres.

"Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix froide et hautaine. Je cherche une cape d'invisibilité. On m'a dit que vous en faisiez de très efficaces.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Harry. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'attendre quelques instants, je vais chercher les modèles que nous avons en stock."

Harry montra toutes les capes d'invisibilité que le magasin possèdait. Le client les refusa une à une en faisant la grimace. Ses deux accompagnateurs semblaient de plus en plus mal à leur aise. Ils paraissaient n'avoir plus qu'une envie : partir.

"Tout ce que vous me montrez est relativement surfait, finit par dire l'homme. Les sortilèges sont puissants mais l'allure générale est peu avantageuse. Je me vois mal porter ce genre de fripes sur le dos et ce même si je suis invisible.

-Nous ne sommes qu'une petite boutique dans une ville modeste, rétorqua Harry qui commençait à perdre patience. Vous n'êtes pas ici dans un de ces grands magasins de la capitale, monsieur. Si vous vouliez des capes vraiment luxueuse, vous n'avez pas frappé à la bonne porte ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous êtes entré ici, sachant cela !

-Je suis venu ici, dit le client sur une voix étrangement basse, parce que je prend toujours la peine de venir jauger mes concurrents potentiels. Maintenant que je vous vois, Harry Potter, je me dis que votre caractère et votre concurrence ne valent sans doute pas la peine que je m'y arrête. Cependant, vous vous dressez tout de même contre moi et je punis toujours ceux qui osent me défier. A l'avenir, refléchissez-y à deux fois avant de vouloir être le concurrent de Voldemort."

Il leva la main et prononça quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

"Alors c'est vous Voldemort ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui lui parut beaucoup trop chevrotante à son goût. Je vous imaginais plus effrayant.

-C'est exact, répondit le sorcier avec un semblant de sourire. Et toi, tu n'es plus rien. Peut-être apprendras-tu alors à éviter de me voler ce qui m'appartient.

-Je ne vous ai rien volé du tout !

-Cessez de mentir ! J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout vous savez ! Lucius, Snape, venez ! (Les deux autre hommes le suivirent tandis qu'il sortait tranquillement de la boutique) Ah ! Et avant que je parte, vous ne pourrez parler à personne de ce charme."

Le bruit de la porte se fermant fit sortir Harry de sa stupeur. Il eut un rire hystérique qui lui parut chevrotant, pourtant, ce n'était pas ce foutu sorcier qui lui faisait peur. Il porta ses mains à ses tempes pour se les frotter longuement et remarqua qu'elles étaient ridées. Il se tourna vers un miroir et retint un cri d'effroi en se voyant. Il avait vieilli, abominablement vieilli. Il se sentit saisi d'une colère froide en songeant qu'il devait sans doute cela à ce satané Voldemort.

Il monta dans sa chambre. Il boitillait un peu mais s'en moquait pas mal. Sa nouvelle situation ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il avait une excuse pour partir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester chez lui. Hermione risquait de ne pas s'en remettre si elle le voyait ainsi.

Il prit quelques vêtements de rechange et sa bourse. Hermione le payait pour son travail et largement. Il ne riquat pas de manquer avant un bon moment. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il fit un détour par la cuisine et prit une miche de pain, du fromage et un peu de viande séchée.

Il s'en fut doucement après avoir mis le panonceau "fermé" sur la porte de la boutique. Il avait laissé une lettre à Hermione disant qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pendant quelques temps. Il marchait d'un pas lent mais alerte. Il n'était pas trop courbé par l'âge et avait juste un peu mal aux articulations. Ce fait le soulageait. Il était encore robuste.

Il n'alla pas faire ses adieux à Ron. Son cadet ne l'aurait certainement pas reconnu. Il sortit plutôt de la ville et se dirigea d'un pas claudiquant vers les collines où se baladait le château du mage Draco. La journée était belle quoiqu'un peu trop chaude à son goût. Il devait s'arrêter régulièrement afin de prendre un peu de repos et de boire de l'eau.

Ayant un peu mal au dos, il se mit en quête d'un bâton. Il en trouva un qui semblait convenir dans les buissons alentour. Cependant, il se révéla être un pauvre épouvantail abandonné avec une tête faite de chiffons relativement sales.

"Et voilà mon pauvre ami, fit-il en gloussant. Tu as la tête en haut maintenant...Qui t'as laissé ici mon pauvre bonhomme. Tu ferais mieux de trouver un autre endroit ou un autre champs... Moi je vais trouver l'aventure. Je te souhaite donc bonne chance."

Harry se remit en marche en riant. Il rencontra plusieurs personnes sur son chemin qui le saluèrent ou lui proposèrent de l'aide. Il refusa à chaquefois en souriant, disant qu'il n'était pas encore assez vieux pour avoir besoin d'aide pour se déplacer. Il accepta tout de même le bâton qu'un berger lui offrit en riant.

La soirée tomba rapidement sur les collines et Harry se demanda s'il allait passer la nuit à la belle étoile. Il chercha un endroit protégé dans cette idée.

Il entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui.

Le château de Draco vint se poser tout près de lui. Ce n'était pas une demeure trop vilaine. Il ressemblait à un manoir de maître avec des jambes. Il avançait en brinquebalant doucement, se balançant dans la brise du soir comme un bâteau étrange et grotesque. De la fumée oscillant entre le gris foncé et le noir sortait de ses deux cheminées gigantesques. Il n'était pas vraiment effrayant.

Une porte apparut devant Harry.

"Et pourquoi pas ?, se dit-il en voyant les battants s'ouvrir devant lui. Draco n'est sans doute pas beaucoup plus terrifiant que le sorcier du désert et même lui ne m'a pas effrayé. Et puis ce mage ne va pas dévorer le coeur d'un pauvre grand-père."

Sur ces réflexions, il entra dans le manoir.

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dit à samedi ou dimanche prochain vu que je compte updater le château de Draco tous les week ends. Merci à tous ceux qu m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu. Sinon, coups de gueules ou encouragements acceptés autrement dit, reviewspleaseuh !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

Où Harry rencontre le démon de Draco et conclut un pacte avec lui.

L'intérieur du manoir ambulant parut chaleureux à Harry bien que prodigieusement désordonné voire sale. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait faire office à la fois d'atelier, de salon et de salle à manger. Un établis couvert de bric et de broc encadré par deux étagères croulants sous les livres s'adossait au mur du fond. Un escalier en bois courait le long du mur de droite et semblait près à s'écrouler à tout moment. Une table branlante trônait fièrement au beau milieu de la salle. Harry ne pouvait en distinguer qu'un seul coin de libre vu que le reste était recouvert de parchemins et de nombreux objets, tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Le coin cuisine, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte, était d'une propreté plus que douteuse et de la vaisselle sale remplissait l'évier à ras bord.

Etrangement, le seul endroit à peu près propre de cet endroit semblait être la cheminée. Aucunes traces de suie ou de la moindre poussière ne venaient souiller ce lieu. Un feu de couleur verte flambait joyeusement. Un tas de bûches se tenait bien en évidence à côté.

Harry put voir qu'une chaise avait été placé devant l'âtre ainsi qu'un châle de couleur bleu. Clopinant un peu, le vieil homme qu'il était à présent vint s'asseoir face au foyer. Ses os craquèrent un brin et il soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur envahir son corps. Il commençait à légèrement s'assoupir quand...

"Eh beh, on peut pas dire que le type qui a lancé la malédiction vous ait loupé, grand-père, fit un voix rocailleuse et légèrement moqueuse. La vache, vous êtes vraiment dans la mouise jusqu'au cou."

Harry sursauta. Il se tourna dans tous les sens pour essayer de déterminer pour voir d'où venait cette voix et surtout qui était son interlocuteur.

"Eyh, reprit la voix. Arrêtez un peu d'imiter une toupie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, vous me donnez le mal de mer.

-Où êtes-vous ?, demanda Harry surpris.

-Juste devant vous. Baissez les yeux."

Harry baissa le regard sur le feu. Il remarqua alors que les flammes avaient la forme d'un humain miniature assis. Son visage était surmonté de flammèches blanches qui semblait être ses cheveux. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient de la même couleur. Ce qui lui tenait lieu de corps oscillait entre le vert et l'orange vif.

"Et voilà le feu qui cause, soupira Harry. Je suis fatigué moi.

-Encore un qui fait dans le déni.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un démon du feu, répondit son vis-à-vis. Cela ne se voit pas ? Je m'appelle Théodore ou Théo. Mais ici, on m'appelle Ignis, allez savoir pourquoi...

-Enhanté Théo, moi je suis Harry.

-Et sous l'effet d'un sortilège à ce que je peux voir. Mon pauvre, dire que vous ne semblez pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Dire que je me plaignais d'être lié à cette foutue cheminée.

-Attendez, dit Harry. Vous pouvez voir que je suis maudit ? Vous pourriez lever la malédicition ?"

Un silence tomba sur la pièce. Le démon semblait considérer Harry pensivement, comme s'il réflechissait.

"Non, répondit-il au bout de quelques instants. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne le pourrais pas. Pas tout seul en tout cas. Je pense qu'il vous faudrait demander de l'aide à Dray mais comme vous ne pouvez pas parler de votre malédiction à qui que ce soit... Raah, gémit-il. Si seulement je n'étais pas bridé dans mes pouvoir. Attaché comme je le suis à cette foutue cheminée, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Les pouvoirs de Voldemort sont trop puissants pour moi à ce niveau. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je pourrais reconnaître l'odeur de son pouvoir à des kilomètres à la ronde."

Harry poussa un soupir. L'espace d'un instant, même bref, il avait cru pouvoir échapper à cette satanée malédiction.

« Enfin, reprit Théo. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire pour toi. Ton sortilège est complexe certes mais pas totalement parfait. Comme toutes les malédictions, il a forcément un point faible. Si c'est un truc du genre la Belle au Bois Dormant ou Blanche-Neige par contre, ne compte pas sur moi. J'ai horreur des niaiseries. Néanmoins, avant de pouvoir crier de joie, je dois te dire que cela risque d'être très mais alors très long. Il va falloir que tu restes un petit moment et en échange tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi.

-Laquelle ?

-Me libérer de mes chaînes. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il voulait se débarrasser de sa malédiction mais à quel prix ? Théo n'était pas un démon bien dangereux. Seules de la malice et un peu de tristesse se lisaient dans les grands yeux de flammes blanches. Et puis, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il voulait vivre une aventure non ? La malédiction avait aussi d'autres implications. Des conséquences qu'Harry préférait ne pas s'avouer de peur d'être pris de nausées.

Son corps avait pris l'apparence de celui d'un vieil homme. Sa vie allait sans doute s'en trouver plus que raccourcie. Il préférait ne pas y penser bien sûr. Ce n'est pas à dix-sept ans qu'on commence à penser à la mort. Oui mais il n'avait pas vraiment dix-sept ans, pas dans ce corps en tout cas.

Par réflexe, il frotta sa marque. Ce geste l'avait toujours rassuré sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il acquiesça doucement montrant son accord au démon qui sourit.

« Bien alors,tu es d'accord pour me libérer du contrat qui me lie à Draco ?

-Oui. Comment dois-je faire ?

-Çà je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, fit le démon en souriant. »

Harry eut soudain la sensation étrange d'avoir été joué.

Le matin se leva doucement. Les rayons du soleil naissant passèrent discrètement par la fenêtre du manoir pour réveiller ses habitants. Ils se promenèrent un peu partout curieux et fureteurs mais sans malice ni méchanceté.

Soudain, la lumière sembla s'arrêter et vint caresser de ses doigts encore pâles un jeune homme endormi sur une chaise. Un sourire innocent éclairait son visage à la peau légèrement doré. Ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté cascadaient en boucles sauvages sur ses épaules fines et frêles.

Le soleil l'honora doucement, tendrement. Il caressa l'ange tombé du ciel qui dormait là comme pour le soulager des peines et des tourments qui venaient de temps à autre barrer son visage.

Mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre et l'ange endormi se réveilla. La malédiction reprit alors ses droits et Harry redevint un vieillard. Il se leva douloureusement tandis que le soleil, déçu, continuait son travail. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Un garçon de l'âge de Ron déboula dans la pièce.

Il était grand pour son âge et devait faire une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'Harry. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun tirant sur le roux étaient noués en catogan sous sa nuque. De grands yeux vairons, l'un gris, l'autre doré, éclairaient son visage.Avisant le vieil homme qui se tenait près de l'âtre, il fronça d'abord les sourcils puis un grand sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, on sonna à la porte.

Le jeune garçon poussa un profond soupir puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il tourna une manette en dessous de la poignée et ouvrit. Harry reconnut l'odeur de l'iode dans le vent qui passa par l'ouverture. Surpris, il alla en clopinant à la fenêtre et put voir la mer à quelques mètres seulement du manoir.

« Toi aussi t'es un sorcier monsieur ?, demanda la voix d'une fillette derrière lui »

Harry eut un léger sursaut et se retourna vers l'enfant. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Ses parents discutaient tranquillement avec le garçon qu'il soupçonnait être l'apprenti de Draco.

« On peut dire cela comme çà, fit Harry en souriant.

-Alors, tu peux me montrer un tour ? S'il te plaît ? »

Harry sourit et sortit sa baguette. Il avait appris quelques sortilèges capables de plaire aux enfants en observant son père. Il sourit doucement à ce souvenir légèrement douloureux. Il fit quelques signes et un oiseaux aussi blanc que l'écume sortit de sa baguette et vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui se mit à rire.

« Tu peux la garder si tu veux, fit Harry. Mais elle n'aura une vie longue que si tu crois en elle.

-Elle ?, demanda l'enfant en caressant l'oiseau.

-C'est une colombe, lui dit Harry. L'oiseau de l'espoir. »

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Harry lui caressa doucement la joue. Il avait invoqué de nombreuses colombes auparavant. La plupart pour les enfants que les clients amenaient parfois avec eux. Cet oiseau avait un effet étrange sur eux et les apaisait. Il les représentait en quelque sorte.

Pour Harry, les enfants avaient toujours représenté l'espoir. Ces êtres si fragiles et si forts à la fois dans leur innocence. Leur compréhension des choses l'avait toujours fascinée. Certes, ils ne comprenaient que rarement la teneur des propos que pouvaient avoir les adultes mais savaient toujours instinctivement si ceux-ci parlaient avec de la haine, de la colère ou du ressentiment.

La petite fille le tira de sa rêverie en lui plaquant un gros bisou baveux sur la joue et en lui lançant un joyeux au revoir tandis qu'elle suivait ses parents.

« Elle vous aime bien, commenta l'apprenti de Draco en fermant la porte. Pourtant cette gamine est du genre farouche. En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir utiliser de la magie.

-C'est un tour que j'ai appris il y a assez longtemps, dit Harry. Je l'utilise encore de temps en temps, pour ne pas perdre la main.

-Je vois. Au fait, qui êtes-vous ? Comment se fait-il qu'Ignis vous ait laissé entrer ?

-Je m'appelle Harry et je ne sais pas du tout les raisons qui ont poussé ce démon à m'accueillir chez vous. Je suis homme à tout faire. Peut-être en avait-il assez de tout ce désordre ?

-Peut-être, sourit l'apprenti. Moi aussi j'en ai assez et j'aimerais bien vivre dans un endroit qui ressemble à autre chose qu'une porcherie. Mais maître Draco ne semble pas vraiment vouloir y remédier.

-C'est sûr, intervint Théo de sa cheminée. Ce type préfère chasser la faune qui porte des jupons ou des pantalons que les araignées. Et arrêtes de m'appeler Ignis !

-Oui, oui, fit le jeune garçon. Au fait, je m'appelle Blaise, dit-il à Harry. Pitié, dites-moi que vous allez vous faire engager par maître Draco pour faire le ménage. »

Harry rit en voyant la tête désespéré que lui servit Blaise. Il le rassura là-dessus. Après tout, mieux valait rester près de Draco et Théo s'il voulait redevenir un jour lui-même.

Voilà, j'ai fini le troisième chapitre plus tôt que prévu et je le poste plus tôt aussi. J'espère qu'il vous a plu même si je me suis ici légèrement détachée de la trame principale mais bon ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Et merci à tous les reviewers qui m'ont écrit pour me donner leur avis. Voir que ma fic vous plaît m'a fait énormément plaisir et çà me donne du courage pour écrire la suite. J'espère seulement que vous aimerez toujours autant ce que j'écris.

Ah et avant que j'oublie, il est très possible que je poste le chapitre 4 samedi ou dimanche. J'ai bientôt terminé de le taper mais comme j'ai un peu de retard dans mes autres fics, je ne pense pas le poster d'ici un ou deux jours. Il contiendra la rencontre entre Harry et Draco (je sais que normalement çà aurait dû se faire dans celui-là mais bon…). Sur ce je vous embrasse et vous dit à très bientôt dans cette fic et peut-être dans d'autre. Reviews pleaseuh !!!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

Où Harry rencontre Draco.

_"Oui, oui, fit le jeune garçon. Au fait, je m__'__appelle Blaise, dit-il à Harry. Pitié, dites-moi que vous allez vous faire engager par maître Draco pour faire le ménage. »_

_Harry rit en voyant la tête désespéré que lui servit Blaise. Il le rassura là-dessus. Après tout, mieux valait rester près de Draco et Théo s__'__il voulait redevenir un jour lui-même._

Plusieurs clients étaient passés prendre des sortilèges et la matinée était déjà relativement bien avancée lorsque Blaise décréta qu'il était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Harry put alors s'apercevoir qu'il était un vieil homme robuste et cela le rassura. Après le pain et le fromage qu'il avait mangé la veille, son estomac réclamait à grands cris d'être sustenté.

"Je n'ai malheureusement que du pain et du fromage à vous proposer, dit Blaise en faisant la grimace. Théo refuse de recevoir des ordres d'une autre personne que Draco."

Harry se retourna vers le démon du feu en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait vu des oeufs et du bacon attendre sagement dans un panier près de la porte. Théo croisa les bras en détournant le regard.

"Je refuse d'être exploité, ronchonna-t-il. J'ai déjà assez de Dray !

-Blaise, demanda Harry. Tu ne manges rien d'autre que du pain et un peu de fromage en attendant le réveil de Draco ? Tu n'as même pas le droit à une boisson chaude ?

-Non, répondit l'apprenti.

-Mais mon pauvre garçon, c'est toi l'exploité dans cette histoire."

Harry décrocha alors une poêle et prit la bouilloire. Théo refusa tout d'abord de baisser la tête. Le vieil homme dut batailler ferme pour pouvoir obtenir du démon qu'il accepte de pencher son crâne pour lui permettre de poser la poêle. Mais Harry était têtu et comptait bien avoir le dernier mot. Théo dut donc se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre un Harry déterminé. Il ronchonna encore un peu, pour la forme, mais obéit.

Intérieurement, il souriait. Voir le vieil homme si peu enclin à laisser tomber quelque chose le rassurait. Bien sûr, il devrait faire tout pour se comporter comme il le faisait avec Blaise... ou Draco parfois mais il se sentait bêtement heureux. Harry serait peut-être celui qui les sauverait Dray et lui.

"Théo, dit Harry. Tu n'as pas intérêt à laisser le bacon ou les oeufs cramer ?

-Parce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir ?

-Oui, répondit clairement Harry puis plus bas, tu ne voudrais tout de même que je dévoile tes intentions à Draco.

-C'est une menace ?

-Oui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de passer un pacte avec un homme pareil ?

-Allons, allons, temporisa Harry. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Je suis sure qu'au fond tu es très gentil.

-Je suis un démon. Je ne suis PAS gentil !

-Mais oui, mais oui, baisse encore un peu la tête veux-tu ?

-Grmmbl."

Harry cassa les oeufs sur le rebord de la cheminée et en donna les coquilles à Théo qui les mangea goulûment. Les tranches de bacon grésillaient. La bouilloire ne tarda pas à siffler. Harry se protégea la main d'un torchon pour ne pas se brûler et prit la poêle. Le petit déjeuner était prêt et il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la table ce que fit un Blaise à la fois ébahi par l'obéissance de Théo et mort de rire face au comportement du vieil homme.

Il mit le couvert pour trois. Draco n'allait pas tarder à se lever selon lui. Harry sourit doucement à cet remarque. Il s'en était douté et avait donc préparé trois portions. Des pas légers se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Le vieil homme leur tournait le dos, il ne vit donc pas tout de suite le visage du magicien. Blaise sourit légèrement en voyant son maître arriver.

"Bonjour maître Draco, dit-il avec entrain. Bien dormi ?

-Affreusement mal, lui répondit une voix mélodieuse qui sembla familière à Harry. Figures-toi que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie lors du solstice d'été et que je ne sais même pas son nom. Le jeune garçon était aussi beau qu'un ange. Son image ne cesse de me hanter. Ses yeux, son regard me rendent visite à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser maître, sourit Blaise en se mettant à table. Vous dites cela à chaque fois que vous rencontrez quelqu'un de beau.

-Là c'est différent.

-C'est toujours différent !"

Draco soupira. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le vieil homme qui servait tranquillement les portions fumantes de bacon et d'oeufs dans les assiettes à la propreté douteuse. S'il était surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en se disant que le manoir manquait cruellement de personnes de bon sens. La demeure avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage. Il avait entendu une partie de la conversation entre le vieil homme et son élève. Un homme à tout faire serait utile, d'autant plus que ni Blaise ni lui n'avaient le courage de faire le ménage qui s'imposait.

Il regarda lentement le vieillard. L'homme se tenait droit mais avait besoin d'un bâton pour pouvoir marcher. Il était un peu plus petit que lui et devait avoir été extraordinairement beau dans sa jeunesse. Ses yeux verts étaient lumineux et pleins de malice et de sagesse. Le visage du vieil homme était très peu marqué par les rides, celles ci semblant n'être là que pour rehausser l'éclat du regard ou du sourire tranquille qu'il arborait. Les cheveux blancs avaient conservé leur lustre et leur brillance. Draco trouva au vieillard beaucoup de ressemblances avec l'ange brun apeuré qu'il avait rencontré sur la place principale de la ville d'Amaril lors de la fête du solstice d'été. Il portait aussi la "marque" quoique légèrement effacé au même endroit.

Harry détaillait également le magicien. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour reconnaître le jeune homme qui l'avait abordé alors qu'il se rendait au salon de thé Londubat. Il avait tout de suite reconnu les yeux d'argent si étrange, les cheveux pâles et aussi le maintien si particulier de celui qui était venu lui parler. Étrangement, il n'était pas effrayé par le fait que le magicien Draco ait pu l'aborder un jour. Il était seulement étonné. Le magicien ne s'intéressait qu'aux belles personnes habituellement. Pourquoi l'avait-il abordé ce jour-là ?

"A qui ai-je l'honneur ?, demanda Draco en plantant son regard gris dans celui d'émeraude.

-Papi Harry, répondit le vieil homme. L'homme à tout faire.

-Je vois que vous avez réussi à faire obéir mon démon. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de l'obliger à faire la cuisine. Peut-être pourriez-vous aussi vous occuper de ce manoir ? Oh, rassurez-vous, il n'est pas grand. Il ne comporte que six pièces, celle-ci, la salle de bain, trois chambres et un bureau qui fait plutôt office de débarras. Je lui ai donné l'aspect d'un manoir pour en imposer un peu. De plus, vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper de ma chambre.

-J'accepte.

-Je vous en remercie. Et puisque vous savez faire obéir Théo...

-Il me martyrise tu veux dire !

-Vous pourrez aussi faire la cuisine, continua Draco sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de son démon. Enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors c'est entendu. Blaise, tu lui donneras la chambre verte.

-Entendu."

Le petit déjeuner se déroula en silence. Théo commençait à trouver le temps légèrement long lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

"Porte de Poudlard !!, claironna-t-il."

Draco soupira avant d'aller ouvrir. Deux soldats se tenaient sur le pas de la porte au garde à vous.

"Sa majesté le roi Dumbledore vous envoie le paiement des deux mille capes d'invisibilité et du charme de protection qu'il vous a commandé. Il y a en tout 3000 galions.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur 2500, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Le charme de protection ne vaut pas 1000 galions, enfin pas à ma connaissance.

-Le roi prend en compte le fait que vous avez livré la marchandise deux semaines à l'avance. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée mage Malefoy.

-Je vous remercie."

Draco referma la porte en soupirant. Il ne croyait qu'à moitié les dires du capitaine sachant fort bien que le roi Dumbledore faisait rarement ce genre de cadeaux sauf s'il avait l'intention de refaire appel aux services de la personne. Il émit un autre soupir avant de se diriger vers l'étage en demandant de l'eau chaude à Théo qui ronchonna. Blaise regarda la bourse avec inquiétude mais ne dit rien.

Harry se posta à la fenêtre et fut surpris de voir un grande rue bordée de marronniers et maisons luxueuses à travers. La veille au soir ils étaient encore près d'Amaril et maintenant ils étaient à la capitale ! Le vieil homme se contenta cependant de hausser les épaules et demanda à Blaise où débouchaient les autres portes. Celui-ci lui cita trois villes et une lande. Harry le remercia puis alla prendre un balais, une pelle et un seau.

Harry salua Draco qui sortait de la salle de bain parfumé et pomponné. Avant qu'il se mette au travail, Blaise lui montra la chambre verte qu'il occuperait. Harry trouva la pièce charmante et surtout moins sale que la salle de bain ou que le salon. Bien sûr, elle sentait le renfermé et le moisi mais les meubles étaient recouverts par des draps empêchant ainsi la poussière de ternir leur éclat. Les murs étaient peints en vert pâle. Harry put voir qu'il y avait un lit, une commode et une petite bibliothèque.

Il redescendit après quelques instants et commença à faire un plan de batailles contre la poussière dans sa tête. Il devait faire le ménage et commencerait sur l'heure.

Voilà, le chapitre 4 est terminé. Je sais que je vous l'avais promis pour hier mais j'ai eu un peu de mal sur l'orthographe. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire et qui me laissent des reviews.

Sinon, petite annonce, je cherche un ou une bêta qui pourrait lire et corriger mes fics donc si vous êtes intéressé, faites-le moi savoir. Je sais que je m'y prend un peu tard mais je n'arrive plus trop à gérer mes fautes.

Sinon prochain chapitre, grand ménage en perspective lol. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et reviews pleaseuh !!!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

Où Harry découvre les joies du ménage

_Il redescendit après quelques instants et commença à faire un plan de bataille contre la poussière dans sa tête. Il devait faire le ménage et commencerait sur l'heure._

Harry fit le tour de la pièce se demandant par quoi il pourrait bien commencer. La cheminée lui sauta aux yeux. Quoique plus propre que la plupart des autres éléments de la pièce, elle n'en demeurait pas moins couverte de suie. Il décida donc de débuter son ménage par là.

Blaise le regarda instant, l'air vaguement amusé, tandis que Théo semblait légèrement terrifié. Le vieil homme s'approcha doucement de l'âtre, un linge humide sur la figure. Il saisit des pinces afin de prendre la bûche incandescente sur laquelle reposait le démon et la déposa dans un sceau où reposaient plusieurs morceaux de bois qui devaient permettre à Théo de ne pas s'éteindre. Harry ne se préoccupa pas plus que cela des récriminations du feu parlant et commença à nettoyer la cendre entassée. Il essaya de faire le plus rapidement possible puis remit quelques bûches et des brindilles avant de redéposer Théo dans la cheminée.

"Tu vois, fit il au démon qui ronchonnait encore, ce n'était pas si terrible.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Théo, arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une cheminée propre est désagréable !

-Maieuh ! pleurnicha le démon. Tu m'as martyrisé !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre ! Il haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Blaise qui était mort de rire.

"Blaise ! dit Harry. Je sais que voir ce démon se faire "martyriser", comme il le dit si bien, doit être à mourir de rire, mais pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, te rendre utile et faire la vaisselle ?

-Mais...mais…, bégaya l'apprenti soudain moins hilare. Et s'il y a des clients ?

-Et bien dans ce cas tu iras répondre à la porte, répondit Harry. Seulement pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas et cela te fera du bien d'apprendre à faire quelques corvées ménagères. Je sais que normalement je suis là pour çà mais si on veut que ce manoir soit nettoyé avant la fin de la journée, il va me falloir ton aide donc pendant que je ferai la poussière, nettoierai le sol et jetterai ce qu'il y a à jeter toi tu feras la vaisselle. Ok ?

-Oui.

-Bien."

Harry se munit de sacs tandis que Blaise commençait à laver des assiettes tout en essayant de ne pas les casser, ce qui, à son humble avis, était déjà un exploit en soit. L'apprenti remerciait d'ailleurs le ciel que le vieil homme ne l'ait pas poussé à mettre des gants et un tablier sinon il aurait été la risée de la clientèle et des apprentis sorciers. Papi Harry, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de jeter les ordures. Il avait laissé de côté l'atelier, préférant ne rien jeter de ce qu'il y avait dessus par peur de balancer à la poubelle des ingrédients importants. Néanmoins, il faisait la chasse aux trognons de pommes, bouts de viandes avariées et autres coquilles d'oeufs qui selon lui n'avait strictement rien à faire sur le sol ou dans d'autres endroits d'une maison bien tenue. Il remplit ainsi pas moins de six sacs d'ordures qu'il laissa de côté afin de soit les donner ensuite à Théo qui raffolait de ce genre de chose, soit d'en faire du compost pour les plantes du jardin si tant est qu'il y en ait un.

Le rez-de-chaussée débarrassé de ses détritus semblait vide et surtout plus propre au grand plaisir d'Harry. Le sol fut la prochaine victime du grand-père enragé. Il balaya la poussière avec énergie et la jeta dehors à travers la porte menant aux landes d'Amaril. Le manoir laissa d'ailleurs une grande traînée grisâtre derrière lui. Une fois la poussière dégagée du sol, il ne restait plus qu'à lessiver le carrelage qui en avait grandement besoin. Harry se munit donc d'un seau, prit la place de Blaise à l'évier pour le remplir et commença à passer la serpillière. Là encore, il eut besoin de pas moins de trois seaux d'eau chaude avant de pouvoir se voir à nouveau dans la céramique qui recouvrait le sol. Un tapis, noir de saleté, fut amener à l'extérieur et battu par Blaise qui avait fini sa vaisselle en ne cassant qu'une assiette et deux verres.

Ce ne fut que vers midi qu'Harry et Blaise purent enfin souffler. En plus de la vaisselle et du tapis, l'apprenti avait dû aider Harry a rangé tous les livres qui traînaient dans la bibliothèque. Le grand-père les dépoussiérait amoureusement un à un avant de les tendre à Blaise qui les rangeait par ordre alphabétique sur les étagères. Le papi avait ensuite passer un petit coup de plumeau sur l'établis du coin atelier et nettoyé la table avant de préparer le repas pour trois. Draco n'étant pas revenu pour le déjeuner, Harry demanda à Théo de bien vouloir garder la part du sorcier au chaud.

Sur le coup de une heure Harry décida de monter à l'étage pour nettoyer sa chambre et la salle de bain. Blaise fut encore une fois mit à contribution car il devait ranger sa pièce qui ressemblait, selon Harry, plus à un dépotoir qu'à une chambre d'adolescent normalement constitué. Ce fut aussi à cette heure-là que Draco se décida enfin à rentrer. Le sorcier remercia chaleureusement Harry pour avoir garder sa part du repas mais déchanta vite quand il apprit qu'il devait lui aussi ranger sa chambre pleine de poussières.

"Ma chambre restera telle qu'elle est, fit il sur un ton convaincu.

-Hors de question, répliqua Harry les poings sur les hanches. Votre chambre est un véritable champ de bataille, une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits. De plus, vous donnez là un bien piètre exemple à votre apprenti qui, bien qu'il soit un adolescent, a toujours besoin d'un bon modèle adulte et vous vous comportez comme un enfant. Je veux bien faire l'homme à tout faire ici mais j'aimerai qu'on ne sape pas tous mes efforts, est-ce bien clair ? De plus, je pense que vous êtes un jeune homme en bonne santé donc cela m'étonnerait fortement que vous n'ameniez jamais vos compagnes ou compagnons du moment dans votre chambre et même si ce n'est pas le cas, pensez qu'un jour cela pourrait arriver. Par conséquent, vous allez nettoyer votre chambre immédiatement, un point c'est tout !

-Mais les clients...

-Je serai là pour les accueillir, le coupa Harry. Vous n'aurez qu'à me noter sur un papier ce que je dois leur donner et dans le pire des cas je vous appellerai vous ou Blaise.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, vous allez me ranger votre chambre un point c'est tout. Et n'essayez pas de tricher en planquant la poussière sous les tapis. Je vérifierai votre nettoyage au même titre que celui de Blaise. Maintenant, oust, j'ai une salle de bains à laver et je crois que çà va me prendre pas mal de temps."

Harry ne croyait pas si bien dire. La salle de bain du manoir était encore plus sale que le rez-de-chaussée et c'est pas peu dire. Des traces de moisie malodorantes recouvraient les murs originellement blancs. La baignoire semblait complètement bouchée et des choses étranges flottaient dedans. Les toilettes avaient besoin d'être désinfectés à grand coup d'eau de javel et les fenêtres étaient complètement opaques.

Le vieil homme dut prendre une bonne goulée d'air avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Muni d'une éponge, d'un seau et de divers produits ménagés, il se mit à frotter les murs avec frénésie. La crasse ne résista pas longtemps sous ses assauts répétés. Il déboucha ensuite la baignoire et le lavabo avant de leur faire subir le même traitement. Les WC furent lavés, désinfectés et les fenêtres décrassées au bout de quelques minutes à peine.

La salle de bain fut propre en deux heures et Harry redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Il se calla confortablement dans un fauteuil et prit un bouquin tout en essayant de faire abstraction du boucan que faisaient les deux zigotos en nettoyant leurs chambres. Il lut pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

"Porte d'Ardamenel, cria Théo. C'est la fille du fermier Thomas. Elle vient chercher le sort contre les pucerons et la potion pour sa mère enceinte. Ce sont les paquets verts sur l'établi.

-Merci Théo."

Harry alla ouvrir la porte. Une fillette de huit ans le regarda avec de grands yeux avant d'entrer. Elle resta debout dans l'entrée tandis qu'Harry allait chercher les produits qu'elle venait chercher.

"Cela fera trois mornilles et cinq noises," dit-il en regardant les étiquettes qui pendouillaient allègrement sur les ficelles des sachets.

La fillette lui tendit l'argent demandé et s'en fut rapidement.

"Harry, fit la voix de Blaise derrière lui. J'ai fini ma chambre... Qui c'était ?

-La fille Thomas, répondit Théo. Trois mornilles et cinq noises.

-OK. Harry, peux-tu me donner l'argent s'il te plaît, que je le mette en lieu sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Maître Draco a tendance à dépenser tout l'argent qu'il gagne, répondit Blaise. Alors Théo et moi on économise ce qu'on peut pour éviter de se retrouver sur la paille. La dernière fois on a dû manger des algues pendant un mois avant de se renflouer et puis comme on a toujours un risque qu'on nous colle un procès à cause des frasques de maître Dray.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Maître Draco est un coureur de jupons et de pantalons. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de tantes, d'oncles, de parents et autres qui sont venus se plaindre de lui. Pour éviter ce genre de chose on fait courir des rumeurs comme quoi il dévore l'âme des jeunes gens et d'autres fadaises du même style.

-Je vois."

Harry secoua la tête en pensant que Draco était quelqu'un de vraiment peu recommandable et il plaignait sincèrement Blaise et Théo. Enfin bon, il avait encore du nettoyage à faire. La cour derrière le manoir était dans un sale état et il allait de ce pas y remédier quand...

"Vous allez arrêter deux minutes de fureter oui ou non ?"

Harry se retourna et croisa le regard gris de Draco. Le vieil homme soupira et répliqua :

"Je ne furète pas, je nettoie, nuance. Et je vous signale que cette cour est vraiment en désordre. Vous m'avez employer pour cela, non ?

-Cette cour restera telle qu'elle est. Je reconnais que ma chambre avait besoin d'un bon coup de nettoyage mais cette partie du manoir restera en désordre sinon je risquerai de ne plus m'y retrouver.

-Mais...

-Vous adorez la servitude ou quoi ? Vos tâches ménagères s'arrêtent ici. Seuls le rez-de-chaussée et la salle de bain sont sous votre juridiction. Votre chambre aussi, cela va sans dire. Vous ferez le ménage de ces pièces, la cuisine, un peu de couture si cela vous amuse et l'éducation de Blaise mais c'est tout, compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, nous allons rentrer. J'aimerais que le dîner soit servi à neuf heures. Je dois sortir et je risque de ne pas être rentré avant sept heures et demie donc si vous pouviez vous occuper de tout en mon absence. Et interdiction de fureter partout !"

Harry le regarda partir puis alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil pour continuer à lire. Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise vint lui tenir compagnie tandis que Théo se mettait à chanter d'une voix horriblement fausse.

-Je me demande encore pourquoi il m'a accepté aussi facilement, marmonna Harry.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix, répondit Blaise en baillant. Théo t'a laissé entrer et je crois qu'il s'aligne sur lui. Beaucoup de gens, dont les jeunes garçons et filles qu'il a séduit, ont essayé de pénétrer dans le manoir et à chaque fois ils se sont fait renvoyer par notre démon. Toi, c'est différent. Théo t'a accepté, et facilement en plus ! Par conséquent même si maître Draco n'apprécie pas vraiment cette situation, il ne dit rien. C'est Théo qui gère les déplacements de la maison. S'il se met à bouder, on risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis difficile à vivre, ronchonna le démon.

-Je ne le dis pas, je le sous-entend,"fit Blaise en riant.

Voilà le chapitre 5 est terminé et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Normalement y a pas de fautes et je fais de gros bisous à ma beta Babel56 pour avoir réussi à me corriger la veille pour le lendemain (Et aussi merci, pour les coms, ils m'ont fait bien rire mais maintenant ma mère doit me prendre pour une folle). Sinon merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewées et qui aiment cette histoire. Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 6 intitulé **Où un sorcier pique sa crise.** Gros bisous, Caelida.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

_Petit mot de ta bêta :_

_Que de rebondissement !!!_

_Mais c meugnon comme tout huhu_

_Et pour finir :_

_Une dépouille de poule mouille les nouilles molles_

_(Répéter 10 fois )_

Où un sorcier pique sa crise.

Draco rentra bien à l'heure dite et resta ensuite au manoir les jours suivants pour reprendre les leçons de Blaise qui avaient apparemment été mises entre parenthèses depuis la fête du solstice d'été. Harry évitait de se retrouver trop longtemps seul avec lui. La plupart du temps, il réfléchissait paisiblement installé dans un fauteuil près du feu ou bouquinait tranquillement. Il ne restait presque jamais dans sa chambre vu que Draco lui avait gentiment demandé de prendre les commandes quand il était occupé. Au bout de quelques temps, Harry se rendit compte que toute la fureur qu'il avait engrangé à l'égard de Voldemort s'était transférée sur le pauvre manoir mais bon, Draco l'avait bien mérité. De plus, il était là sous des prétextes plus que contestables de son point de vue. Théo ne l'avait pas accueilli au manoir par simple amitié mais parce qu'ils avaient passé un marché. Or, Harry n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il pensait sincèrement avoir déçu le démon du feu.

Enfin, son oisiveté ne dura guère. Harry découvrit un matin une pile de linge, appartenant apparemment à Blaise, sur le pas de sa porte. Les vêtements nécessitaient un bon raccommodage. Il sortit donc sa trousse de couture et se mit à l'ouvrage. Quelques instants plus tard, il était tellement plongé dans son travail qu'il n'entendit pas Draco s'approcher doucement.

"Satisfait d'avoir un peu de travail ? railla-t-il en s'affalant sur une chaise.

-J'aimerais en avoir un peu plus.

-J'ai plusieurs vieux habits qui nécessitent des soins. Si vous tenez vraiment à travailler..."

Harry sourit au magicien. Draco n'était plus en train de le bouder. Il se sentit étrangement soulagé. Draco n'avait manifestement pas encore réussi à avoir le jeune homme si mystérieux qu'il convoitait intensément depuis la dernière fête du solstice. Il entendit d'ailleurs une conversation entre son apprenti et lui à ce sujet. Le sorcier éludait d'ailleurs toutes les questions portant sur ce sujet.

"Ce type est vraiment le roi de la dérobade, songea-t-il en reprisant en chaussette de Blaise. Il ne peut pas faire face à ses sentiments."

Draco s'affairait également davantage et sans répit comme pour tromper sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir avoir l'homme qu'il voulait. Il travaillait vite et bien, passant relativement peu de temps à l'élaboration de sortilèges compliqués. Sa façon de faire était relativement brouillonne cependant. Il avait tendance à faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Il courait dans sa chambre prendre tel ou tel élément puis se précipitait dans la cour en laissant tout en plan.

Harry le surprit un jour à genoux dans la boue concentré sur l'élaboration d'un sortilège relativement complexe pour le roi. Un messager parfumé et habillé comme un prince était venu lui en apporter la commande. Il avait d'ailleurs tenu un long discours qui se résumait à bien peu de choses. Harry s'était enfui de la pièce en laissant Draco seul avec l'homme pour pouvoir rire tout son soul tellement le messager avait l'air stupide. Draco avait passé plus d'une heure à négocier et avait accepté d'élaborer le sortilège. Il s'agissait de faciliter le transport de lourds chariots en terrains accidentés et marécageux.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla Draco à Harry et Blaise après le départ du messager pomponné. Que cherchait Rogue quand il s'est perdu dans le Désert ? Le roi semble croire que je vais reprendre sa mission.

-Il n'était pas aussi inventif que vous selon les rumeurs.

-Je suis trop poli et trop patient aussi. J'auras dû demander plus que 500 galions pour ce que je vais faire."

Draco se montrait tout aussi poli avec ses autres clients. Il ne leur demandait pas assez d'argent souligna Blaise avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il se faisait souvent rouler et vendait ses sorts pour presque rien pour peu que le garçon ou la fille qui venait les chercher soit agréable à regarder. Draco mit un terme à la discussion en donnant une leçon à son apprenti.

Quand le sorcier fut sûr que Blaise ne remettrait pas la conversation à propos des sommes trop faibles sur le tapis, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cour afin de mettre le sortilège pour le roi au point. Harry boitilla jusqu'à l'établi. Si Ron avait réussi à trouver une formule capable de lui faire changer de place avec Sirius, il réussirait bien à trouver quelque chose sur sa propre malédiction ou bien à avoir quelques indices su celle qui liait Théo à Draco.

Il étudia le moindre bout de papier qui pouvait traîner là, examina les liquides et les poudres des flacons.

"D'accord, je furète, dit-il à un crâne qui traînait dans le coin. Et j'y trouve ce que je peux. Je sais maintenant soigner une bonne partie des maladies du bétail, faire lever le vent et protéger les navires des naufrages. Si c'était tout ce que Ron avait trouvé chez Ginny, il serait encore chez elle."

Draco revint de la cour peu de temps après. Il examina l'établi un long moment et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise mais peut-être était-ce seulement de la nervosité ? Harry l'entendit ensuite aller et venir toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, il resta relativement peu de temps dans la salle de bain. Blaise dut revêtir son bel habit de velours sombre pour se rendre au palais du roi. Le sortilège était volumineux mais restait assez léger pour qu'il puisse le porter sans trop de problèmes.

"Normalement, dit Draco en ouvrant la porte sur l'allée bordée d'arbre de la capitale, tu ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps. Ils te feront sans doute patienter une partie de la matinée vu qu'ils attendent la chose. Montre-leur comment çà fonctionne et rentre directement. J'aurais un sortilège de pouvoir qui te fera progresser dans ton travail."

Il ferma ensuite la porte puis commença à tourner en rond à travers la pièce. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry excédé lui dit :

"Bon sang, asseyez-vous, prenez un livre, sortez mais faites quelque chose au lieu de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Vous me donnez la nausée et je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à rendre mon déjeuner pour devoir nettoyer ensuite.

-Je croyais que vous aimiez travailler ?

-A mon âge, vous apprendrez qu'on aime bien aussi se reposer. De plus j'ai des rhumatismes qui commencent à se faire sentir et je n'aime pas avoir à re-nettoyer alors que je viens à peine de le faire. Et j'attend encore vos habits à repriser je vous signale !

-Bien, bien. Mes pieds me démangent, je vais faire un tour. Le sort pour Blaise est sur l'établi."

Il fit un geste et plusieurs vêtements tombèrent sur les genoux d'Harry. Draco prit sa cape et sortit à toute vitesse vers les collines de la lande d'Amaril.

Théo ronchonna un peu dans son coin en disant que lui aussi aimerait pouvoir sortir au lieu de rester tout le temps dans la cheminée.

"C'est une bonne raison pour me donner un indice sur la manière de rompre ton contrat !", s'exclama soudain Harry tout un commençant à recoudre la manche d'une chemise en soie blanche. Et toi qu'en penses-tu ma belle ? Tu es vraiment magnifique tu sais ? Même un peu usée tu peux encore envoûter les filles et les garçons, j'en suis certain.

-Euh, tu sais que tu me fais peur là Harry ? intervint Théo. De plus, je te signale que tu l'as eu ton indice !

-Alors, il va falloir me le redonner !

-Si je te donne un indice en te disant que c'en est un, ce sera une information et çà je n'ai pas le droit de le faire... Et tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle ! Où vas-tu ?

-Essayer quelque chose."

Harry manoeuvra la poignée de façon à ce que la manette qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte sur tel ou tel lieu soit sur le noir. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte. Dehors, il n'y avait rien. Seul le vide régnait en maître absolu sur cet endroit étrange et si lointain. Harry tendit la main. Aucune sensation du tout, il n'y avait rien. Le néant absolu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Théo ?

-Aucune idée."

Harry soupira un peu puis remit la poignée sur sa position initiale. Il alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil et reprit ses travaux de couture. Il avait une bonne dizaine de chemises et de pantalons à réparer et il ne comptait pas les chaussettes et les slips. Blaise rentra environ une heure plus tard.

"Le roi m'a reçu tout de suite, annonça-t-il. Où est Draco ?

-En balade, répondit Harry sans lever le nez de son ouvrage.

-Oh non, le jeune homme n'a toujours pas cédé ? Je croyais qu'il avait déjà succombé !

-Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, fit Théo. Le jeune garçon est coriace. Draco a voulu s'éloigner pour tester ses réactions. C'est tout.

-Et merde !"

Harry leva les yeux de son ouvrage, l'air outré. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire le fond de sa pensée. Blaise ne lui en laissa cependant pas le temps. Ne désirant pas être réprimandé par le grand-père, l'adolescent s'expliqua :

"Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire. Vous pensez que Théo et moi sommes maléfiques ou en tout cas relativement insensibles pour oser dire cela. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Nous plaignons les personnes que maître Draco attire dans ses filets mais vous n'imaginez pas les ennuis que ces aventures nous causent à chaque fois.

-Le pire c'est quand ses "victimes" découvrent l'endroit où Draco vit et viennent au manoir, continua Théo. La plupart pleurent à torrent et je déteste çà. Je préfère les humains en colère. Au moins, ils ne risquent pas de me noyer.

-Mais que leur fait-il au juste ? Les rumeurs disent qu'il leur dévore l'âme mais je pense qu'il s'agit juste d'une métaphore, n'est-ce-pas ?

-C'est exact, fit Blaise d'un air gêné. Cette rumeur vient de moi. Vous venez d'Amaril, n'est-ce pas ? C'est là que Draco m'a envoyé salir son nom.

-Je vois, souffla Harry. En tout cas ce satané sorcier est un drôle de zigoto. Il est pire qu'un adolescent.

-Techniquement, dit Théo. C'est ce qu'il est. Il n'a que dix-neuf ans après tout. Il est jeune, très jeune."

Harry resta songeur à cette remarque. Lui-même n'avait dans l'absolu que dix-sept ans à peine. Il était majeur certes mais restait encore un enfant malgré les apparences. Cependant, il n'aimait pas courir les filles ou les garçons. Il était un porteur. Les gens de sa sorte étaient réputés pour être plus timides que les autres.

Il pensait, comme tous ceux qui portaient la "marque", que son tour viendrait bien assez tôt et attendait en quelque sorte le grand amour. Il avait beau être un homme pragmatique, il n'en demeurait pas moins fleur bleue. Il se demanda soudain à quoi aurait bien pu ressembler l'homme de ses rêves. L'image de Draco s'imposa alors dans son esprit comme une évidence. Il secoua la tête pour la chasser.

Blaise remarqua alors qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Draco rentra à ce moment en coup de vent l'air passablement morose.

"Voulez-vous déjeuner ?", demanda Harry.

-Hein ? Heu non merci, répondit le magicien. Théo, je pourrais avoir de l'eau chaude s'il-te-plaît ?

-Tout de suite !

-Harry, reprit Draco. Vous n'avez pas touché aux fioles dans la salle de bain.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Bien."

Draco le regarda d'un air suspicieux puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Théo fit la remarque qu'il utilisait plus d'eau chaude que d'habitude. Blaise regardait l'escalier avec appréhension tandis qu'Harry préparait le repas. Ils mangèrent en silence, firent la vaisselle et allèrent ensuite s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Un hurlement se fit soudain entendre dans toute la maison. Draco surgit dans la pièce comme un diable hors de sa boîte et se précipita ver Harry.

"Non mais c'est pas vrai, hurlait-il sans discontinuer. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu avec mes sortilèges ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Harry surpris.

-Je ne retrouve plus mon gel, dit-il. Et regardez mes cheveux !"

Il fourragea un instant dans sa chevelure. Le grand-père remarqua que sa couleur était légèrement plus claire que d'habitude. Harry trouva cela joli mais ce n'était apparemment pas l'avis du sorcier qui se mit à hurler de plus belle. La salle commune s'assombrit légèrement et Blaise, l'air effrayé, prit la main d'Harry et sortit rapidement avec lui.

Ils durent attendre une bonne heure que les hurlements se calment avant de pouvoir rentrer à nouveau. Harry tomba alors sur une vision de cauchemar. Draco était recouvert par une sorte de vase verdâtre nauséabonde. Celle-ci coulait sans discontinuer et menaçait même de noyer Théo qui essayait de se reculer au maximum.

Le grand-père se précipita sur Draco en retroussant ses manches. Il fit signe à Blaise de l'aider et ensemble, ils le levèrent et le menèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"De l'eau chaude, Théo, s'il-te plait, fit Harry avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. On va en avoir besoin."

Ils mirent Draco dans la baignoire et Harry le laissa alors aux bons soins de Blaise qui le lava, le sécha et l'habilla.

Heureusement, les dégâts étaient relativement minimes. Harry dut seulement nettoyer le plancher et la cheminée. Il dona ensuite une nouvelle bûche à Théo et fit chauffer du lait. Ce travail l'épuisa et quand Blaise revint dans la pièce, Harry avait des envies de meurtre.

"Harry, commença l'adolescent timidement. Draco refuse de parler.

-D'accord, soupira Harry. J'arrive."

Harry pénétra doucement dans la chambre du sorcier. La pièce était simplement meublée. Une étagère, une commode et un grand lit occupaient l'espace. Le grand-père s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit. Il regarda Draco un long moment. Celui-ci boudait. Il faisait une crise de rage. Harry avait souvent vu Sirius ou Ron faire ce genre de crise et savait par expérience que les causes en étaient souvent plus profondes que celles qui semblaient évidentes.

Il plaça le bol de lait fumant qu'il avait pris avec lui entre les mains du sorcier.

"Ta couleur te va très bien Draco, commença-t-il. Et tu es bien mieux sans gel. Je pense que tu le sais pertinemment et que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu piqué une crise de nerf.

-...

-Bois pendant que c'est chaud. C'est à cause de ce jeune garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Celui que tu t'es retenu d'aller voir ?

-Non, celui-là, je ne sais pas où il est. J'ai été voir son frère pour lui demander son adresse mais sans succès. Il semble s'être évaporé dans les airs. Il me manque, tu sais ? C'est la première fois que je ressens cela et çà fait mal, si mal. D'après son frère, il a un autre garçon dans sa vie."

Draco semblait vraiment souffrir. Harry se sentit mal pour lui.

"Il est vraiment beau tu sais ? Quand je l'ai vu pour la première et la dernière fois, il ressemblait à un ange. Il était complètement perdu et lançait des coups d'œil effrayés autour de lui. C'est le plus bel ange du monde à mon avis mais il est si loin de moi."

Il but son bol d'une traite.

"Lance-lui donc un sort de localisation, qu'on en finisse !

-Non, ce ne serait pas drôle."

Harry sentit sa compassion fondre comme neige au soleil à ces mots. Il se mit soudain à plaindre le garçon en question.

"Mais je te jure que je réussirai à savoir où il se cache. Foi de Draco, ce Sirius Potter finira par me dire où se trouve son grand frère !"

Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Ma bêta a pu me le renvoyer avant lundi et je lui fais des gros poutoux pour çà donc on dit un grand merci à Babel56 sans qui vous auriez dû attendre lundi avant d'avoir ce chapitre. Et encore une fois, je fais de grosses bises à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés et qui me lisent. Sinon j'ai une pitite question, vous connaissez tous la fin du château ambulant, ils s'embrassent, c meugnon tt plein mais bon, disons que je vois mal ma fic s'arrêter là. Alors, je demande çà à tous les lecteurs et lectrices plus ou moins pervers et/ou fleur bleue, est-ce que vous voulez que je m'arrête là ou préféreriez-vous un joli pitit épilogue avec mariage, lemon et des pitits bébés à la clé ? Ou même un peu avant l'épilogue (je me refuse cependant à faire un lemon Draco/papi Harry, la gérontophilie, c'est pas vraiment mon trip), juste après la retransformation d'Harry. Enfin, voilà, j'attend vos réponses avant la fin (vu qu'il reste encore une vingtaine de chapitres çà vous laisse de la marge, lol), il y aura cependant une fin assurée avec les enfants d'Harry et Draco donc vous voilà prévenus. Je vous fais encore de gros bisx et vous dit à dimanche prochain pour le retour de mr Navet l'épouvantail.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

Où Harry reste coincé au château à cause de Tête-de-chiffons.

_"Mais je te jure que je réussirai à savoir où il se cache. Foi de Draco, ce Sirius Potter finira par me dire où se trouve son grand frère !"_

Harry sentit son coeur se geler. Draco était amoureux de Sirius Potter et il allait demander à Ron où il se trouvait. L'idée que, peut-être, le magicien avait rencontré le vrai Sirius et non pas Ron déguisé en Sirius ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Il songea un instant qu'il devait absolument parler à ses deux frères et ce sans plus attendre. Il décida donc d'aller faire une petite visite à Sirius avant d'aller voir Ronald.

Si Harry n'alla pas immédiatement à Amaril afin de parler à son frère, ce fut uniquement à cause de son dos endolori. Le fait de devoir laver à nouveau le plancher après la crise de rage de Draco n'avait pas arrangé son lumbago et son humeur s'en ressentit légèrement. Il en profita pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Ron. Harry savait que, malgré leurs disputes incessantes, ses deux jeunes frères s'aimaient profondément. Il lui suffisait donc de révéler à Ron que la personne qui en avait après Sirius n'était autre que le magicien Draco. Cela suffirait sûrement à rendre Ron méfiant et peu enclin à donner des renseignements au sorcier.

Le lendemain, son dos craquait encore mais la douleur était passée.

"Ah, je le retiens ce foutu sorcier du désert !, marmonna Harry tout en se préparant à partir. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce crétin a jugé bon de me maudire, non mais franchement de quoi j'ai l'air moi ?"

Et bien sûr, Draco apparut comme par magie au moment où le vieil homme allait atteindre la porte. Il venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain et répandait une bonne odeur de muguet autour de lui. Il avait endossé un tee-shirt blanc sur un pantalon en cuir sombre. Harry reconnut les vêtements pour les avoir raccommoder. Ses cheveux sans gel encadraient doucement son visage, le rendant encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était.

"Vous aviez raison pour le gel, fit-il en souriant. Mes cheveux sont bien mieux sans.

-Non, sans rire ?, grogna Harry.

-Oui, et puis vous avez fait des merveilles avec ces habits. On croirait qu'ils sont neufs.

-Si vous le dites."

Draco suspendit son geste de prendre une veste en cuir de la même couleur que son pantalon.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?,demanda-t-il l'air inquiet. Vous avez mal au dos ? Ou quelque chose vous a contrarié ?

-Contrarié ? Moi ? Nooon. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un a inondé mon plancher tout propre de vase nauséabonde, faillit noyer Théo, terrorisé ce pauvre Blaise ainsi que la plupart des gens habitant notre belle capitale, brisé quelques centaines de coeurs que je dois forcément être contrarié, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Draco éclata de rire et prit sa veste.

"Veuillez accepter mes excuses Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce. Mon comportement a été des plus pitoyables en effet. Si quelqu'un me cherche, dites-lui que je suis parti au château. Le roi Dumbledore a requis ma présence pour je ne sais quelle raison et je ne serais sans doute pas rentré avant ce soir. Le sortilège pour Blaise se trouve sur l'établi ainsi que les diverses préparations qu'on m'a commandé. A mon retour, j'essaierai de soigner vos rhumatismes."

Il mit la poignée sur le repère rouge et décocha à Harry son plus brillant sourire avant de sortir. Harry n'eut pas le temps de sortir une phrase. Blaise passa devant lui en quatrième vitesse après avoir pris le reste du pain au passage.

"J'en prendrai une plus fraîche à la boulangerie, fit-il en mettant ses chaussures. J'ai quelque chose d'assez urgent à faire et je ne peux pas le remettre à plus tard. Je serai de retour dans la soirée. Pensez à prendre les commissions et à cacher l'argent obtenu où vous savez. Allez, je file !"

Et avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Blaise disparut dans les landes d'Amaril. Le vieil homme sourit, amusé par l'empressement du garçon. Le manoir poursuivait tranquillement sa route.

"Théo, y a t-il un moyen d'ouvrir de l'extérieur ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous ouvrirai à Blaise ou à toi. Par contre, si tu pars, tu pourrais me laisser deux ou trois bûches sur le coté de la cheminée.

-Bien sûr."

Harry fit un petit tas de bûches devant la cheminée. Il les mit assez près pour que le démon puisse les atteindre de ses bras mais assez loin pour qu'elles ne s'enflamment pas tout de suite. Il sourit à Théo.

Blaise avait pris pas mal d'avance sur lui quand Théo arrêta le château afin qu'il puisse sortir sans encombres. Harry l'en remercia et se dirigea vers la porte. Des coups frappés à l'huis l'arrêtèrent. Ce devait être l'un des clients d'Hurle.

"On frappe à la porte du château, le détrompa Théo. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir de qui il s'agit."

Harry haussa les épaules. Blaise devait sans doute avoir oublié quelque chose et était revenu le chercher. Le vieil homme ouvrit donc la porte.

Une tête faite de chiffons sales lui fit face. Harry sentit une odeur de pourriture qui lui donna la nausée. L'épouvantail qu'il avait redressé alors qu'il cherchait un endroit pour la nuit lui faisait face et était manifestement vivant. La créature semblait vouloir rentrer et griffait la pierre. Pris de panique, Harry hurla à Théo d'accélérer le château.

Les blocs de pierre grincèrent légèrement et Harry put voir que la lande défilait plus vite que d'habitude sous ses yeux. L'épouvantail s'accrochait comme il pouvait à ce qu'il avait sous la main mais ne tint pas bien longtemps. Le vieil homme claqua la porte. Sa vieillesse le rattrapa et il sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine avant de commencer à battre furieusement. Harry dut s'accrocher au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à un fauteuil et s'écroula dedans avec un léger soupir. Sa vue se troubla un moment alors qu'il tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda le démon de feu visiblement inquiet. Votre coeur vous fait souffrir ?

-Oui, répondit faiblement Harry. Cet épouvantail m'a flanqué une sacrée frousse. Enfin, il est loin à présent.

-Si j'étais vous, j'irais vérifier. Ne vous inquiétez pas. S'il est encore là, je doublerai la vitesse du château."

Harry acquiesça doucement. Il se redirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Au départ, il ne vit que les collines vertes de la lande saupoudrées de temps à autre par des fleurs blanches. Pris de malaise, Harry s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la porte. L'épouvantail était à une centaine de mètres derrière eux et continuait à les suivre. L'écart entre lui et le château se creusait mais il le suivait avec une sorte d'opiniâtreté menaçante et effrayante. Harry se mit à trembler de peur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Théo pour accélérer encore l'allure. Le manoir poussa une longue plainte et sa vitesse augmenta. Harry vit avec soulagement l'épouvantail disparaître peu à peu au loin.

Le manoir s'arrêta ensuite lorsque le vieil homme informa le démon que leur poursuivant n'était plus derrière eux.

"Ouf, fit Théo. Je suis heureux de l'avoir semé. Maintenant Harry, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais faire une petite sieste. J'ai besoin de me reposer."

Le démon s'assoupit doucement comme le font les feux. Seules subsistaient quelques braises rougeoyantes. Harry le remercia doucement puis alla réparer les dégâts qui avez été fait dans le manoir à cause des vibrations dues à la trop grande vitesse. Il dut repêcher quelques flacons de potions qui avaient atterris dans les toilettes, balayer une nouvelle fois le plancher et ranger la vaisselles qui était tombée après l'avoir remise à neuf à coups de reparo.

Il passa ensuite le reste de son après-midi à coudre et à répondre aux demandes de quelques clients qui passèrent ce jour-là. Il récolta en tout six galions et cinq mornilles qu'il rangea dans la cachette prévue à cet effet. Harry commença à préparer le repas sur le coup des sept heures. Il coupa des tomates et des concombres tout en parlant avec le crâne qui le regardait depuis son étagère.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, Harry fit un bond et crut au retour de l'épouvantail. Ce n'était heureusement que Blaise qui se précipita vers lui. Il jeta à côté du saladier rempli de tomates et de concombres une miche de pain fraîche, une sorte de pâté en croûte et une boîte de gâteau avant de prendre Harry par la main et de l'emmener dans une danse endiablée autour de la pièce.

"C'est génial !, criait-il.

-Doucement, fit Harry en jetant son couteau sur la table. Qu'est-ce qui est génial ?

-Sirius m'aime, il me l'a dit aujourd'hui et il m'a embrassé.

-Attend, tu parle du Sirius qui travaille chez Londubat.

-Oui, je le courtise depuis un peu moins d'un an. Aujourd'hui, il m'a demandé de venir le voir, il voulait me parler. J'ai eu peur qu'il me dise qu'il aimait un autre garçon. Mais quand je suis arrivé au rendez-vous, il était tout rouge, çà allait bien avec ses cheveux roux d'ailleurs, et il m'a embrassé. J'ai pas réagi tout de suite et alors il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. C'est merveilleux ! Bon, on est encore un peu jeune pour s'engager mais...

-Une petite minute mon garçon, l'interrompit Harry en souriant. J'aimerais savoir quel âge tu as.

-J'ai quinze ans et Sirius en a...

-Quatorze, je le sais c'est mon petit... C'est mon petit-fils. Tu sais qu'il porte la marque ?

-Oui et je sais qu'il a deux grands frères mais l'un a été porté disparu. Personne ne sait où il se trouve. Et c'est lui que Draco a interrogé. Il veut savoir où habite l'un de ses grands frères mais je ne sais pas lequel."

Harry se détendit légèrement. Il savait que Ron était au courant. Il savait que Draco était à la recherche de Sirius. Il lui restait donc à prévenir son cadet et le tour était joué. Il ne voulait pas voir ses frères malheureux à cause du coureur de jupon qu'était le magicien, il ne le supporterait. Si Harry avait été vraiment honnête envers lui-même, il aurait compris que le pincement qu'il avait au coeur à l'idée que Draco puisse courir après Sirius n'était pas uniquement dû à l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait.

Il regarda en souriant Blaise lui montrer le gâteau qu'il avait acheté au salon de thé des Londubat. C'était un gâteau au chocolat surmonté de crème chantilly, de copeaux de chocolat au lait et de fraises. Harry songea avec bonheur que Ron au moins avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il suffisait de voir l'apprenti sorcier parler de son bien-aimé pour comprendre à quel point l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui était fort.

Draco rentra peu de temps après, l'air soucieux.

"Votre visite au roi s'est mal passée ?, demanda Harry en mettant le couvert.

-Non, au contraire, elle s'est trop bien passée. Le roi veut me confier la mission de Rogue. Blaise tu peux réveiller Théo ? J'ai à lui parler.

-Laissez-le donc dormir, intervint Harry. Il a dépensé pas mal d'énergie aujourd'hui.

-Et pourquoi cela, je vous prie ?

-Nous avons eu un invité indésirable qui m'a effrayé. J'ai fait un malaise, Théo a eu pitié de moi et a accéléré l'allure du château. Et ne me regardez pas avec cette moue boudeuse çà ne vous va pas au teint."

Draco le regarda un long moment avant de commencer à trembler violemment. Blaise partit se réfugier sous l'escalier de peur d'avoir à subir une autre crise de rage de la part du magicien. Néanmoins, Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Draco, je vous préviens que s'il y a la moindre création de vase verte, vous allez m'entendre ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire encore une seule fois l'une de ces crises avant un bon bout de temps parce que je vous jure que je vous ferai nettoyer tout le manoir de fond en comble si cela devait arriver ! Je veux bien être gentil et compréhensif mais faudrait voir à ne pas trop me pousser à bout ! Compris ?

-Oui, répondit Draco d'une toute petite voix.

-Bien, maintenant à table et pitié Blaise arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre."

Ils mangèrent en silence. Harry avait fait des crudités et le pâté en croûte se mangeait froid. Le vieil homme avait voulu ne pas trop épuiser Théo après la grande dépense d'énergie qu'il avait fait pour lui. Draco lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil par-dessus son assiette mais ce ne fut qu'au dessert que le magicien trouva le courage de lui adresser la parole.

"Harry, dit-il, j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service.

-Quel est-il ?

-Pourriez-vous vous faire passer pour mon père et salir mon nom auprès du roi ?

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien, il veut me confier la mission du sorcier Rogue qui a disparu. Hors, cette mission me conduirait à m'approcher un peu trop près du désert et de Voldemort et je ne le souhaite pas.

-Allons bon, avez-vous peur de lui ?

-Disons plutôt qu'on ne s'apprécie pas. Je l'ai hem... je l'ai largué il y a près d'un an et il ne l'a pas vraiment supporté voyez-vous."

Harry poussa un profond soupir sous le regard amusé du magicien. Le vieil homme accepta de lui rendre le service qu'il avait demandé et Draco lui décocha un sourire éblouissant.

Voilà la chapitre 7 livré dans les temps, je suis toute fière de moi . Normalement vous auriez dû l'avoir plus tard vu que mon père a légèrement effacé les données contenues dans ma clé USB. Heureusement, j'ai pu le retaper assez vite et ma beta me l'a également corrigé rapidement donc je pense que vous pouvez lui faire des gros bisoux (lol). Sinon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite.

Je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers pour leur soutien et leur fidélité à cette fic. Je vous fais à tous de grosses bises et je vous dis à bientôt. J'essairai de faire les RARS anonymes dans le prochain chapitre s'il y en a. Et comme d'habitude, reviews pleaseuh (toutes les remarques sont bienvenues, bonnes comme mauvaises mais pas d'insultes ni de menaces siouplait.)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

Où Harry fait mumuse avec des bottes de sept lieues

Le lendemain matin, au grand soulagement de tous, Théo flamboyait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Draco se montrait sincèrement heureux de voir que son démon allait mieux.

"Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir flanqué une sacrée frousse Théo, dit le magicien en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute. Le manoir est relativement lourd et je n'ai jamais conduit aussi vite."

Draco aquiesca et se retourna vers Blaise pour lui tendre un parchemin. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du sort qu'il lui avait promis depuis un petit moment déjà. Il épousseta ensuite ses vêtements qui étaient légèrement couverts de cendre avant de se diriger vers la porte et mettre la poignée sur le repère vert pour se rendre dans les landes d'Amaril.

Une tête de chiffons le lorgna curieusement alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. L'épouvantail était de retour ! Sa face vint se cogner contre la poitrine du sorcier. Blaise et Harry poussèrent un petit cri effrayé. Le vieil homme sentit son coeur recommencer à faire des bonds dangereux dans sa poitrine et dut se retenir à son fauteuil pour ne pas s'écrouler. Les bras rigides de l'épouvantail battaient frénétiquement l'air alors qu'il tentait de pénétrer à l'intérieur du manoir. Draco essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir mais vu la grimace qu'il faisait, ce geste lui était apparemment relativement difficile. La créature semblait bien déterminée à rentre dans le manoir.

"Il y a vraiment un épouvantail !, s'exclamèrent Harry, Blaise et Théo dans un synchronisme parfait.

-Sans rire ?, fit Draco en serrant les dents."

Il empoigna l'épouvantail par sa chemise et le projeta en arrière. La créature voulut revenir à l'assaut mais un mur invisible sembla l'en empêcher. Draco avait élevé un bouclier autour du manoir mais ne pouvait pas le maintenir très longtemps. L'épouvantail pencha la tête l'air perplexe et attendit. Le mur disparut soudainement mais la créature ne bougea pas. Elle restait plantée là.

"Tu ne veux pas partir ?", demanda Draco.

L'épouvantail secoua la tête en signe de dénégation puis recommença à sautiller vers le château.

"Tu es têtu, souffla le magicien. Mais il faudra bien que tu partes. Tu effraies Harry et, comme c'est un vieil homme, son coeur n'est plus ce qu'il était... Et à la réflexion, tu me fais peur moi aussi."

Draco leva la main vers la créature et prononça quelques mots qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Une lumière grise entoura l'épouvantail qui disparut petit à petit alors que le château s'éloignait. Le magicien referma la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Théo avait eu du mal à récupérer son énergie après avoir accéléré la vitesse du manoir hier. Jamais auparavant il n'avait senti une telle concentration de magie à un tel endroit. Il avait l'impression étrange que toute la lande était ensorcelée.

"Je vous dois des excuses, Harry, dit-il doucement. Cette chose était réellement effrayante. De plus, la concentration en magie est vraiment très forte ici. Je me demande à quoi c'est dû. Par contre cet épouvantail, ce n'est pas votre dernier employeur j'espère ?"

Harry émit un rire très faible qui s'étrangla presque aussitôt. Son coeur recommençait à faire des siennes. Il était au bord du malaise. Draco le comprit immédiatement et se précipita vers lui.

"Du calme maintenant, fit-il. Théo aide-moi s'il-te-plait ! Harry ne va pas bien du tout !"

Le vieil homme ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passait. Il vit, comme dans un brouillard, Théo tendre ses bras filiformes vers le magicien. Draco le soutenait fermement, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Harry sentit son coeur se calmer peu à peu. Le magicien tourna la tête vers Théo qui lui sourit d'un air soulagé. Il donna ensuite ses instructions à Blaise. Il lui fit comprendre qu'Harry ne devait en aucun cas se fatiguer et se reposer le plus possible.

"Autrement dit, conclut-il en souriant. C'est toi qui fais les corvées aujourd'hui !"

Harry alla s'affaler dans son fauteuil et regarda Draco partir vers les landes. Il feignit d'être plus mal qu'il ne l'était. Il devait laisser pas mal d'avance au magicien s'il ne voulait pas le croiser sur sa route. Le fait que Draco se rende également dans le nord des landes d'Amaril le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose vu que c'était là-bas que vivait Ginny Weasley. Il ne tenait pas du tout à rencontrer le magicien en route ni à subir le sermon qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui faire.

Il attendit quelques instants. Blaise sortit ses grimoires et se mit au travail tout en regardant toutes les deux minutes si le vieil homme allait bien. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment concentré sur son travail. Harry se mit à se plaindre qu'il étouffait et qu'il avait besoin de sortir.

Il se leva alors prestement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Le repère était toujours sur le vert. Harry sortit tranquillement dans les landes. Théo arrêta quelques instants le manoir afin de lui permettre de descendre sans problèmes.

La route qui partait vers le nord de la lande serpentait doucement à quelques mètres seulement du château. Harry se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé. La voix de Blaise retentit soudain derrière son dos.

"Alors comme çà on fugue ?

-Je ne fugue pas, je me promène.

-Ouais, ouais et moi je suis Lucius Malefoy.

-Qui ?

-Laissez tomber, soupira Blaise. Par contre pouvez-vous me dire où vous aviez l'intention d'aller ? Vous venez à peine de faire un malaise et vous, vous partez courir la campagne au lieu de vous reposer.

-J'ai un autre petit-fils qui s'appelle Sirius. Il habite dans le nord de la lande. J'aimerais lui rendre visite. C'est le frère de Ron.

-Ron ?

-Ton Sirius. Ronald a pris son nom. Ils ont échangé leurs places les canaillous (ndA : no comment s'il-vous-plait). A la base, ton chéri devait être apprenti chez Ginny Weasley.

-Je vois... Attendez, le nord de la lande. Mais c'est à 14 Km ! Hors de question de vous laisser y aller tout seul dans votre état ! Attendez-moi ici, je reviens. Et pas question de vous sauver !"

Harry attendit Blaise qui revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il tenait ce qui ressemblait à des bottes un peu biscornues à la main. Un grand sourire fier plaqué sur son visage, il expliqua à Harry qu'avec les bottes de sept lieues qu'il avait amené, ils arriveraient rapidement et sans efforts au nord de la lande. Ils enfilèrent chacun une botte et se tournèrent vers la direction voulue. Harry posa alors le pied chaussé de la botte au sol.

Le paysage défila à une telle vitesse que le vieil homme avait l'impression de voir complètement flou. Ce qui l'entourait se résumait à des tâches de couleurs bleue et verte. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et lui blessaient les yeux qu'il ferma par réflexe. Puis l'accélération cessa brusquement. Harry fut déséquilibré par le changement soudain et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir quelques vaches le regarder avec méfiance avant de poser à nouveau le pied au sol.

Tout défila à nouveau face à lui et le vieil homme se retrouva à la lisière des marais qui bordait la lande. Harry poussa un juron bien senti, se tourna dans la direction opposée à celle des marais pour pouvoir de nouveau se retrouver près de chez Ginny Weasley. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Blaise l'avait lâché. Il posa à nouveau le pied botté à terre et revint au nord de la lande.

Malheureusement, le poids de la botte le déséquilibra à nouveau. Pendant toue l'heure qui suivit, Harry visita deux fois les marais d'Amaril, six fois Amaril elle-même, vit de très près le désert et d'autres endroits tout à fait pittoresques. Il ne dut son salut et son séjour à l'endroit où il voulait être au départ qu'à la présence d'une bouse de vache sur laquelle il glissa. Blaise qui riait en se tenant les côtes à quelques mètres du lieu d'atterrissage du grand-père réussit à se calmer légèrement et enleva la botte avant qu'Harry ne décide à nouveau de visiter le pays.

Ils se rendirent tranquillement chez Ginny Weasley. Blaise avait fini par se calmer après avoir été menacé par Harry d'être de corvée de vaisselle jusqu'à la fin de son apprentissage, soit durant cinq ans, s'il ne se calmait pas. La maison de la sorcière était de taille standard mais le jardin, lui, était immense et recouverts de centaines de variétés de fleurs. Le vieil homme s'y sentit tout de suite bien.

Ginny Weasley vint les accueillir. Relativement grande, elle souriait chaleureusement à ses visiteurs. Ses cheveux roux cascadaient librement sur ses épaules et elle portait la stricte robe sombre des aurors. Ses yeux passaient de Blaise à Harry. Elle avait vu ce dernier seulement deux ans auparavant alors qu'il avait une quinzaines d'années. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'elle puisse le reconnaître en vieillard.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?, demanda-t-elle avec courtoisie après les salutations d'usage.

-Nous aimerions voir Sirius Potter, dit Harry. Je suis son grand-père.

-Ah, je me disais bien qu'il y avait un petit air de famille ! Malheureusement, il est en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un en ce moment. Mais entrez ! Je vais vous faire une tasse de thé en attendant."

Elle ouvrit plus largement la porte et un immense python d'un beau vert sortit. Le serpent se faufila doucement entre Blaise et Harry puis se mit à ramper à toute vitesse vers le fond du jardin. Ginny demanda à ce qu'on l'arrête, l'air légèrement paniqué et dit qu'il essayait sans cesse de s'attaquer au visiteur de Sirius. Blaise se mit à courir après le reptile.

Harry participa aussi à la course malgré les imprécations de l'adolescent pour qu'il reste tranquille. Il parvint à coincer le python au bout de quelques minutes. Le serpent voulut s'enfuir à nouveau mais Harry ouvrit la bouche et dit en fourchelangue :

"_Arrêtes-toi s'il-te-plait ! Je sais que tu a peur pour Sirius, nous sommes semblables toi et moi là-dessus, mais Draco ne mérite pas d'être étouffé par tes soins._

_-Qui es-tu ?, siffla le serpent surpris. Tu as l'apparence d'un vieillard mais pas leur odeur._

_-Je suis le frère de Sirius, je m'appelle Harry._

_-Enchanté, je suis Luss."_

Le serpent s'inclina devant le vieil homme. Il resta tête baissé pendant quelques minutes puis rentra docilement à l'intérieur de la demeure sous les yeux ébahis de Blaise et Ginny.

Harry remarqua alors la présence de Draco une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Sirius et lui étaient assis sur un banc. Le vieil homme remarqua que son jeune frère arborait cet air qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir quand il parlait de choses sérieuses. Il remarqua également la douceur du regard qu'il posait sur le magicien.

Harry ne voulut pas s'approcher plus et laisser les deux jeunes hommes seul à seul. S'il s'était avancé vers eux, il aurait compris que le regard doux de Sirius n'était pas dû au fait qu'il était amoureux de Draco. Il aurait entendu le magicien supplier son frère de lui dire où se trouvait le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré à la dernière fête du solstice d'été et qui n'était autre que le pauvre vieillard qu'il avait recueilli. Il aurait vu le sorcier le plus insensible de tous les temps se mettre à pleurer doucement et sincèrement à la pensée que, peut-être, il ne reverrait plus son ange brun. Mais il ne s'approcha pas et ne vit ni n'entendit jamais ces choses là.

Il rentra avec Blaise dans la maison et ils prirent le thé en compagnie de Ginny.

"Ne sont-ils pas mignons, ces deux-là ?, fit Ginny en désignant les deus jeunes gens qu'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre. Le magicien Draco rend régulièrement visite à Sirius et ils parlent pendant des heures et des heures. Ils ne se courtisent pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, sourit Harry en ignorant le pincement qu'il éprouvait au niveau du coeur. Ils feront un couple très bien assorti.

-N'est-ce pas ?, s'extasia la rousse. Et figurez-vous qu'au début je devais avoir le plus jeune en apprentissage mais ces deux-là ont interverti leurs places au bout de quelques semaines. Enfin, moi tout ce que je veux c'est enseigner aux bonnes volontés. J'ai bien fait comprendre à Sirius que je ne lui apprendrai mon art que sous sa vraie forme et il a accepté. Et quel plaisir de l'avoir pour élève ! Il me dépasse déjà dans presque tous les domaines ! Ah, si mon professeur, la vieille McGonnagal enseignait encore, je le lui aurais tout de suite envoyé. C'est pour cela que Sirius doit tenter ses chances avec Draco. Quoique... Ce magicien est spécialisé dans la magie noire et dans la magie rouge, il me semble. Oh bien sûr, c'est un génie ! Mais ces magies sont ses favorites. Je verrais mieux Sirius dans la magie blanche et la magie verte. Il serait excellent dans ces magies curatives ! Dommage que le magicien Rogue ne soit plus là, il aurait été un parfait professeur pour le petit. Ah quelle triste histoire quand même, vous savez que..."

Harry décrocha de la conversation à cet instant là. Ginny Weasley était un vrai moulin à parole et sautait du coq à l'âne sans s'en soucier. Le vieil homme sentait une migraine commencer à s'emparer de lui.

"Je vous remercie pour votre accueil miss Weasley, fit-il en profitant d'un moment où elle reprenait son souffle. Je crois que nous allons prendre congé. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire avant la fin de la soirée.

-Oh mais vous n'avez pas pu voir Sirius.

-Je reviendrai un autre jour. Merci encore de nous avoir accueilli si gentiment."

Blaise et Harry récupérèrent les bottes de sept lieues qu'ils avaient laissé dans l'entrée. Ils rentrèrent assez rapidement de peur d'avoir à supporter un autre des bavardages incessants de la rouquine.

Une fois arrivée au manoir, Blaise ouvrit la porte en soupirant. Théo les accueillit en souriant et dit :

"Il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte du port d'Ardamenel depuis votre départ !"

Et voilà le chapitre 8 tout beau, tout propre, après une semaine d'attente. Encore une fois on fait de gros bsx à ma bêta pour l'avoir corrigé à temps. Enfin bon, cette fois je lui ai pas envoyé aussi tard que d'habitude (et croyez-moi de ma part c'est un exploit !). Allez je vous fais de gros bsx à tous et je vous dis à dimanche prochain !

A tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je vous dis un grand merci pour vos encouragements et votre fidélité à ma fic. Vos messages me font toujours très plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez à me laisser des commentaires et vos conseils. J'espère que je vous ai tous répondus et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ok ? Allez, je vous embrasse tous et à dimanche prochain !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

_Betâ :_

_Je peux vous garantir une chose, c'est que, corrigé une histoire quand on a que 3h de sommeil et une gueule de bois et ba c'est pas facile, moi j'vous l'dit !!! ;_

_Mais j'ai quand même réussi _

_Je suis fière de moi, et pour ceux qui se demande, non j'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent._

_Sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous_

Où Blaise a quelques petits problèmes pour maîtriser un sortilège.

_Une fois arrivées au manoir, Blaise ouvrit la porte en soupirant. Théo les accueillit en souriant et dit :_

_"Il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte du port d'Ardamenel depuis votre départ !" _

Le capitaine qui avait commandé un sortilège pour la marée, deux semaines auparavant s'était enfin décidé à venir le chercher. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le fait d'avoir attendu près d'une heureIl était passablement maussade.

"Et ben, fit-il en aboyant presque après le pauvre Blaise. On peut pas dire que tu sois un rapide toi ! Je te préviens que si j'ai raté la marée à cause de toi, tu auras de mes nouvelles mon garçon ! Compte sur moi pour parler à ton maître dès son retour, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les paresseux !"

Le capitaine s'en fut après avoir payé et crié tout son soûl sur Blaise qui ne lui prêtait qu'une oreille distraite. Il avait l'habitude des clients mécontents et bagarreurs alors les récriminations de ce type lui passaient par dessus la tête. Il fit son travail avec diligence et laissa le capitaine hurler autant qu'il le voulait. Draco appréciait son apprenti et connaissait sa valeur.

Harry, lui, regardait la scène d'un air amusé. Il s'était assis dans son fauteuil et avait commencé à repriser ses affaires qui en avaient grandement besoin. Son pantalon était troué et sa chemise menaçait de rendre l'âme à tout moment.

Draco rentra relativement tard ce soir là. Harry et Blaise étaient déjà couchés. Théo le salua de sa cheminé en souriant. Un tas de bûches trônaient fièrement près de lui au cas où. Il dit que c'était Harry qui l'avait placé là. Le magicien sourit et s'installa sur une chaise qu'il avait approchée de l'âtre.

"Alors ?, demanda-t-il au démon qui prit un air songeur. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense qu'on aura beaucoup de mal avec ce sortilège, fit-il après quelques minutes. Voldemort n'y est pas allé de main morte. Les pouvoirs qu'il possède ou plutôt que son démon possède sont au-dessus de mes capacités. Je crains qu'on ne puisse que le soulager... Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi veux-tu aider cet homme ? Tu as toujours eu les choses trop compliquées en horreur. Et tu n'arrives même pas à deviner son véritable aspect !

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. Peut-être qu'il me fait songer à mon bel inconnu, qui sait ? Il a les mêmes yeux verts si semblables à des émeraudes.

-Je vois.

-...

-...

-Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Théo !

-Bonne nuit Dray !"

Draco rit doucement en entendant son surnom et gravit les marches. Il passa doucement devant la porte d'Harry. Celle-ci était à moitié ouverte. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine et quitte à le regretter plus tard, le magicien entra.

Harry dormait dos à la porte. La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte mais l'air ambiant était chaud. Le dormeur avait rejeté sa couverture au pied du lit et sa chemise de nuit était remontée un peu au dessus de ses hanches. Encore une fois, la malédiction s'était effacée durant le sommeil de sa victime.

Draco déglutit difficilement en voyant les jambes fines et fuselées du jeune homme qu'Harry était redevenu. Son regard courut le long du corps de l'endormi. Il passa sur les hanches fines à l'air si fragile. Il s'arrêta sur les fesses tentantes et glissa sur le reste du corps.

La lumière de la lune donnait un aspect irréel à la peau blanche et satinée. La chevelure noire brillait doucement sous la caresse de l'astre pâle. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement alors que Draco s'approchait de lui. Le magicien retint son souffle en voyant le dormeur se tourner vers lui dans son sommeil. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ange noir de la fête du solstice lui faire face. Il reconnut les traits fins et délicats, presque efféminés, la bouche si rouge et si tentante.

Draco caressa doucement les lèvres de l'endormi qui soupira de bien être. Il se pencha lentement et posa furtivement sa bouche sur celle d'Harry. Le magicien se releva ensuite vivement, les joues en feu et sortit de la chambre où il se trouvait pour aller dans la sienne. Il ferma sa porte et se laissa glisser contre elle. Le sorcier toucha ses lèvres puis cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se leva, Draco était parti depuis longtemps. Le vieil homme descendit au rez-de-chaussée et y trouva Blaise en train de s'escrimer sur le sortilège qu'Hurle lui avait laissé. Un gros tas de papiers chiffonnés se trouvaient à ses pieds. Théo sourit en voyant Harry et lui fit comprendre que l'apprenti avait quelque peu de mal avec un sortilège récalcitrant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lâcha un juron et alla se vautrer dans un fauteuil. Le grand père s'approcha doucement de l'adolescent.

"Tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser ton sortilège ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?"

Blaise le regarda un instant puis lui tendit un bout de papier qu'il tenait serré dans la main. Harry sourit en voyant ses yeux implorants. Il se surprit à penser que Blaise était comme un enfant qui venait quémander l'aide de son grand père pour faire ses devoirs. Le vieil homme prit la feuille. Il s'y connaissait un peu en magie comme tous ceux de sa génération, il avait été à l'école et avait appris les bases de la sorcellerie. Il espérait seulement que cela suffirait quand il commença à lire.

"_Attrape une étoile filante_

_Fais qu'une mandragore enfante,_

_Dis-moi où sont les ans passés, _

_Qui du diable a fendu le pied,_

_M'enseigne à ouïr les sirènes,_

_Parer les brûlures de la haine,_

_M'apprend _

_Quel vent_

_Pousse un coeur honnête en avant._

_Déterminez le sujet du texte_

_Écrivez une seconde strophe."_

Les vers surprirent Harry. Ils n'avaient rien du tout en commun avec les quelques formules qu'il avait pu lire auparavant que ce soit chez Draco ou à son école. Il les relut plusieurs fois avec la plus grande attention. Blaise lui rapporta que parfois les formules contenaient une énigme mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la clé de ce sortilège. Il avait tout essayé, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit en tout cas.

Ils passèrent en revue toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables. Mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer ne semblait vraiment concluant. Harry décida alors de préparer le souper. Ils chercheraient après.

"Dis Harry t'as eu combien d'enfants ?, demanda Blaise en dévorant sa part de ragoût. Et il était comment ton mari ? Et est-ce que çà fait mal d'accoucher ?"

Harry le regarda un instant, mal à l'aise, puis se décida à lui répondre. N'ayant pas de bases réelles en ce qui concernait la famille qu'il était censé avoir, il se fia à ses désirs.

"J'ai eu huit enfants, dit-il en souriant. Mais je n'ai accouché que six fois parce que j'ai eu des jumeaux à deux reprises et avant que tu me le demandes, je dois avoir une vingtaine de petits-enfants. Mon époux était quelqu'un d'assez arrogant mais très tendre. Il me souriait toujours avec douceur et regardait nos enfants avec fierté. Je me souviens qu'il me répétait souvent que notre descendance et moi étions la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Quant aux accouchements, oui c'était relativement douloureux, surtout la première fois, mais pour moi çà en valait la peine. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

-Je voulais savoir, c'est tout... Dis Harry, je crois que pour le sort, il faudrait peut-être le prendre littéralement. Faire ce qui est demandé."

Harry acquiesça.

Ils partirent donc pour les collines qui bordaient l'autre côté du pays. Des étoiles filantes venaient y mourir par centaines. La nuit était tombée là-bas. Le ciel était clair et pleins d'étoiles. Le paysage avait pris des teintes bleutées sous la lumière de la lune.

Ils attendirent une bonne heure en frissonnant. Il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud et Harry commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir pris de gilet. Des lumières étincelantes se mirent alors à tomber du ciel. Blaise cria et ils commencèrent à courir après elle. Ils firent des zigzags en utilisant parfois des sortilèges d'attraction mais à chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient à attraper une étoile, celle-ci leur filait entre les doigts.

Harry finit par en avoir une au creux de sa main. Elle lui fit penser à Théo par sa forme. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de fée incandescente et sans ailles. Celle qu'il tenait dans la main était d'un beau doré brillant et gigotait en tous sens en poussant des petits cris aigus.

"Que voulez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle visiblement paniquée sans que ni Blaise ni Harry n'en comprenne la raison. Lâchez-moi, je vous en prie !

-Je veux juste t'attraper, souffla Blaise.

-Non, je ne veux pas, je veux mourir, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi mourir !

-Mais je peux te sauver si tu me laisses t'attraper.

-Non, je préfère mourir !"

L'étoile rassembla ses dernières forces et brûla la main de Blaise d'un feu glacé. Surpris, l'adolescent la lâcha et l'étoile explosa en une gerbe d'étincelles blanches en tombant sur le sol. Le vent souffla ses cendres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Il trouvait cela triste. Blaise fit de même et ils retournèrent au château, complètement chamboulés. L'apprenti laissa son sortilège de côté et s'attela à la préparation d'une potion contre le rhume pour une ferme des landes d'Amaril. Harry lui s'affala dans le fauteuil près de Théo.

"Dis-moi, Théo, toi aussi tu étais une étoile avant ?"

Théo le regarda un moment puis acquiesça lentement. Il lui raconta la peur de mourir et l'espoir de pouvoir continuer à vivre même dans la servitude. Il n'avait pas pu se résigner à perdre la vie plutôt que sa liberté et avait accepté un pacte avec Draco. Harry l'écouta lui parler du ciel et de sa vie d'avant.

Lorsque le magicien rentra, il trouva la maison bien calme. Blaise était monté se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude et Harry cousait tranquillement a coin du feu. Draco le regarda intensément en essayant de revoir dans le vieil homme sage, l'image enchanteresse de la nuit passée. Harry sembla sentir le regard intense du magicien braqué sur lui car il releva la tête et lui sourit doucement. Le sorcier put alors voir l'image de son ange se superposer à celle du grand père. Il sourit à son tour, visiblement troublé et monta à l'étage après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Allongé sur son lit, Draco réfléchit à un moyen de lever la malédiction. Il voulait récupérer son ange, lui déclarer sa flamme. Son coeur qui lui paraissait mort depuis longtemps sembla se remettre à battre doucement à l'idée que, peut-être, cet ange noir et effrayé qu'il avait rencontré au solstice lui était destiné. Il entendit le pas clopinant d'Harry dans les escaliers puis le couloir. Il écouta la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer doucement et dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller retrouver le Harry endormi, celui sur qui la malédiction n'avait plus prise.

De son côté, Harry repensa au regard que Draco avait posé sur lui en rentrant. Il revit cette incertitude et cette douleur étrange qui avait, l'espace d'un court instant, traversé les yeux d'orage. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Draco ignorait tout de sa malédiction alors pourquoi avait-il eu la sensation que le sorcier avait tout compris ? Il ne s'en étonnerait pas mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait plus à le regarder en face si c'était le cas. Une larme coula sur son visage et il se recroquevilla dans ses draps. L'air était lourd mais des frissons glacés lui traversaient tout le corps. Il ferma fortement les yeux pour s'empêcher de sangloter mais il ne put retenir quelques plaintes. Il les étouffa dans son oreiller. Jamais auparavant il n'avait haï quelqu'un aussi fort que Voldemort. Il lui avait volé sa jeunesse. Il pensa amèrement que sans cette malédiction qui lui collait au train, il aurait pu représenter un compagnon potentiel pour Draco. Il rougit à cette idée et une boule lui enserra la gorge. Pourquoi au nom de Merlin ? Pourquoi et comment était-il tombé amoureux du sorcier le plus insensible d'Ivalice ?

Coucou les petits loups, c'est Caelida ! Bon comme vous avez pu le voir, Draco a enfin compris qui était Harry (lequel d'entre vous a gueulé pas trop tôt ?) et sur ce coup là je me suis très légèrement éloignée du bouquin et un peu de l'animé vu qu'il l'embrasse et que normalement Hurle fait que regarder mais Draco étant ce qu'il est... enfin bref. Je sais que j'ai dit à certains d'entre vous que je ne reprendrai pas cette scène mais comme on dit "seuls les imbéciles changent pas d'avis" et pis, je sais pas trop pourquoi, elle me tournait un peu dans la tête et finalement j'ai cédé à mes pulsions et je l'ai adaptée.

Sinon, j'ai eu l'impression que certains de mes reviewers les plus fidèles n'ont pas apprécié le dernier chapitre, j'ai pas eu autant de coms que d'habitude. Mais il y a aussi eu des petits nouveaux qui sont arrivés suis contente et j'ai aussi remarqué que tous mes lecteurs ne me laissent pas forcément des reviews. Faut pas être timide, si quelque chose ne vous a pas plu dites-le moi d'ac ? Sinon j'espère que tous les lycéens et collégiens qui me lisent ont passé de bonnes vacances moi j'en ai pas eu (snif) mais mes cours se terminent le 27 novembre et mes TD le 20 décembre .

Bon si vous avez lu jusque là c'est que vous êtes vraiment courageux surtout vu que j'ai tendance à parler pour ne rien dire. Donc avant de vous dire au revoir, je fais de grosses bises à tous mes reviewers (et aussi à mes lecteurs comme çà y a pas de jaloux ) que je remercie pour leurs encouragements et leur fidélité. Et on applaudit bien fort ma bêta qui a réussi à me corriger avec la gueule de bois (n'ayant jamais bu au point de me saouler je peux pas savoir ce que c'est mais je pense que ce doit pas forcément être facile) donc Jo te fait de gros bisoux et j'espère que vous lui en faites aussi (après tout c parce qu'elle a eu le courage de me corriger après une cuite que vous avez pu avoir ce chapitre à temps). Allez je vous embête plus, bsx et à dimanche prochain.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

Où Harry voit certains de ses soupçons se confirmer.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis que Draco avait découvert la véritable identité de son hôte. Gêné, il l'avait évité autant que possible en se levant plus tôt que le grand père et en rentrant aussi tard que possible. Il savait que sa réaction était puérile mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Pourtant, il devait bien à un moment ou à un autre reprendre pied avec la réalité et lui faire face. Aussi, après une semaine de fuite, le magicien décida-t-il de faire face à Harry. Il sortit de la salle de bain alors que le grand père faisait cuire des oeufs et du bacon pour le petit déjeuner. Blaise était encore en train de dormir et le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

"Bonjour tout le monde !, fit-il en souriant. Comment allez-vous, ce matin ?

-Très bien, merci, sourit Harry. Mais vous vous êtes fait rare ces derniers temps non ?

-Disons que j'avais des choses importantes à régler.

-Je vois.

-Mais dites-moi Harry, ne vous avais-je pas dit de vous tenir tranquille cette semaine ? Alors comment se fait-il que je vous ai entraperçu chez miss Weasley ? Et c'est assez drôle de voir qu'avec des bottes de sept lieues, on puisse tomber inmanquablement dans une bouse de vache."

Harry rougit à ces paroles et rétorqua que Ginny Weasley était une amie de sa famille. Draco éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles. Il s'était inquiété pour le grand père. Depuis qu'il savait qui était Harry il ne cessait de penser à la fragilité de ce dernier. La malédiction avait non seulement changé l'apparence d'Harry mais elle avait aussi modifié ses fonctions biologiques. Harry risquait à tout moment de faire une crise cardiaque ou une attaque si jamais il ne faisait pas attention et Draco n'avait pas envie de perdre son ange noir pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Le magicien s'assit dans son fauteuil, l'air songeur. Harry eut un coup au coeur en voyant de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude passées sur son beau visage d'ordinaire peu expressif.

"Harry, commença Draco alors que le grand père lui servait son petit déjeuner. Harry, s'il vous plait, jurez-moi de vous ménager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Vous n'avez plus vingt ans, loin s'en faut, et je m'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver si vous ne prenez pas garde à votre santé. Blaise, Théo et moi serions profondément chagriné s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

-Je comprends, fit Harry en souriant doucement. Je vous promet de faire attention, Draco. Après tout, ce château a besoin d'un bon homme de ménage car je doute que vous soyez capable de tout nettoyer correctement si jamais je devais disparaître."

Le magicien prit rapidement son repas. Blaise était descendu sur ces entrefaits et ils avaient déjeuné ensemble. Sur le coup des dix heures, le sorcier et son apprenti sortirent. Ils devaient se rendre chez le roi et Draco voulait en profiter pour aller faire quelques courses afin de réapprovisionner les réserves de nourriture. Il demanda à Harry de leur faire des sandwichs et le prévint qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant le soir.

La matinée fut relativement calme. Harry en profita pour utiliser une pièce de soie d'un beau bleu pâle que Draco lui avait acheté avec plusieurs autres tissus afin d'en faire des vêtements pour toute la maisonnée. Le magicien avait choisi des tissus de qualité. Un marchand qui lui devait de l'argent les lui avait fourni en échange de l'effacement de son ardoise.

Le grand père avait commencé par faire des vêtements pour Blaise et pour lui même car ils en avaient cruellement besoin. Il s'attaquait maintenant aux tissus que Draco s'était réservé. Il tailla de quoi faire une tunique dans la pièce de soie et se mit à l'ouvrage. Il avait presque terminé d'assembler les différents morceaux lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

"C'est la porte de Poudlard !"

Harry laissa son ouvrage et claudiqua tant bien que mal ver la porte qu'il ouvrit en soupirant. Un homme en livrée rouge et or se tenait sur la pas.

"Bonjour, fit-il en se dandinant légèrement. Le magicien Draco est-il là ?

-Non, il est sorti mais peut-être puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Le cheval de mon maître perd ses fers assez régulièrement. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez quelque chose pour y remédier.

-Bien sûr, attendez un moment."

Le grand père alla prendre un sachet jaune sur l'établis sous les conseils de Théo. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège se basant sur la confiance aussi essaya-t-il de ne pas avoir l'air sceptique en le confiant à l'homme en livrée. Quelques autres clients vinrent sonner à la porte et Harry essaya tant bien que mal de répondre à leurs désirs gràce aux conseils du démon.

La journée se passa sans trop de problèmes. Harry réussit à terminer la tunique dans son ensemble. Il admira un peu son oeuvre. Le vêtement arriverait presque aux genoux du magicien et s'ouvrait sur les deux côtés à partir des cuisses. Il ne restait plus que les finitions à faire et Harry pourrait s'attaquer au pantalon. Il avait repéré une magifique pièce de tissus blanc brillant dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature exacte. Il pensait faire un pantalon dans ce tissus afin de compléter la tunique.

Blaise rentra seul vers sept heures. Draco avait encore quelques courses à faire et ne reviendrait pas avant la nuit selon lui. Harry mit donc une part du diner au chaud près de Théo.

Le sorcier rentra vers dix heures. Harry et Blaise étaient montés se coucher depuis longtemp. Il dîna tranquillement puis vint s'asseoir devant Théo comme tous les soirs.

"Voldemort commence à bouger, fit-il. J'ai vu plusieurs de ses sbires en ville aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il va bientôt nous falloir déplacer le château.

-C'est dangereux.

-Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter Voldemort en ce moment. Le roi et son fils le souhaiteraient mais je ne suis pas vraiment en position d'accéder à leur demande. Bon sang, je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de ce satané Rogue le jour où il a été défié Voldemort. Quel inconscient ! Et c'est sur moi que retombent ses bêtises !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu sais bien que l'affronter est sans doute la seule façon de lever la malédiction.

-Je sais... Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Tu vas encore l'observer dans son sommeil ?

-...

-Méfies-toi, si jamais nous ne pouvons pas lever ce sortilège, tu risque de perdre encore plus que d'habitude."

Draco haussa les épaules. Il monta les escaliers et pénétra dans la chambre d'Harry. C'était devenu son rituel. Toutes les nuits, il s'asseyait près de son ange et le contemplait. Il lui parlait aussi, osant avouer à l'endormi ce qu'il risquait de ne jamais dire à l'être éveillé. Il carressa doucement la joue de son ange.

"Bonsoir mon amour, chuchota-t-il. A quoi rêves-tu ce soir ? Qui occupes tes songes ou tes cauchemars ? Est-ce moi ? J'aimerais tellement le savoir mon ange et pourtant j'ai peur de connaître la vérité. Je suis un lâche mon ange et çà je crois que tu l'as su à l'instant même où tes yeux se sont posés sur moi. Mon dieu, tu étais si effrayé. J'avais l'impression d'être un loup face à une biche aux abois. Je ne sais pas où j'ai pu trouver le courage de t'aborder. En te voyant, je me sentais tout faible. Pourtant de nous deux, c'était toi qui avait l'air le plus mal à l'aise. Mais tes yeux étaient emplis d'une telle force. Ce sont eux qui m'ont attiré vers toi mon ange. Le sais-tu ? A chaque fois que je les regarde, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me perdre en eux. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, j'essaierai de lever la malédiction qui pèse sur toi, même si je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise en pensant que je devrai sans doute affronter Voldemort. J'ai peur de lui mais je crois que je suis encore plus effrayé à l'idée de te perdre un jour. Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point. J'ai eu l'impression que mon coeur mort se remettait à battre en te voyant ce jour là et je l'ai senti s'arrêter en connaissant ton imprudence. Oh Harry, je crois que j'en mourrai si tu venais à disparaître. N'oublies pas ta promesse mon ange, sois prudent. Je ne veux pas te perdre."

Draco parla encore pendant de longues minutes. Il fit part de ses peurs et de ses angoisses à l'ange endormi auprès de lui. La fatigue s'empara de lui doucement alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençait à apparaître dans le ciel encore sombre. Draco se pencha une nouvelle fois sur son ange endormi pour lui dérober un baiser furtif. Il retourna dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds et s'affala sur son lit. Un goût de fraise et de fruits des bois persistait sur ses lèvres. Le goût d'Harry.

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il se décida à descendre au rez de chaussée. Harry était seul et riait avec Théo. Draco eut un sourire bref en voyant le grand père broder des dessins qu'il ne pouvait voir sur une tunique de la soie bleue qu'il avait adoré au premier regard. Il se surprit de penser que si la malédiction d'Harry se levait et s'il restait au château, il ferait sans doute tous ses vêtements et peut-être ceux de leurs enfants. Draco sourit à cette pensée joyeuse. Il dit bonjour à son démon et au grand père.

"Qu'avez-vous été faire hier soir ?, demanda Harry sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

-Je vous le dirai dès que Blaise sera rentré. Au fait où est-il ?

-Vous avez oublié de me reprendre de l'extrait de vanille. Il est allé m'en chercher chez Londubat. je suppose qu'il en a profité pour reprendre du thé. J'ai oublié de le mettre sur la liste des courses."

Blaise revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets.

"J'ai repris de la vanille, Harry et aussi tout un stock de thés, il n'en restait presque plus."

L'apprenti alla se décharger de ses courses sur la table tandis que Draco remontait dans sa chambre. Le magicien redescendit avec plusieurs paquets qu'il offrit à ses deux compagnons humains. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant que les paquets contenaient pour la plupart des vêtements et du parfum.

"Draco, je me suis refait toute une garde robe gràce aux tissus que vous m'avez offert pourquoi me donner d'autres vêtements ?, fit-il doucement. Je sais que je peux paraître ingrat en disant cela mais vous n'étiez pas obligé d'avoir ce geste envers moi.

-Je sais Harry mais c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait. Ces vêtements vous font plaisir, ne démentez pas, çà se lit sur votre visage. Et puis, je dois avouer que c'était intéressé. Vous avez accepté de salir mon nom auprès du roi en vous faisant passer pour mon "père", rappelez-vous. Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que je vous maltraite. Je ne dis pas que ce que vous faites n'est pas de bonne qualité, il suffit de voir la tunique que vous êtes en train de fignoler pour pouvoir affirmer que vous avez des doigts de fée, mais vous ne vous êtes fait que des habits fonctionnels or vous allez voir le roi ! S'il vous plait Harry, acceptez le présent que je vous fais. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses."

Harry acquiesca doucement tout comme Blaise. Il sourit au magicien qui rayonna et le prit dans ses bras. Le grand père ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant l'odeur de vanille que dégageait le sorcier. Il lui tapota l'épaule et lui désigna Blaise qui avait apparemment envie de lui parler.

Draco haussa un sourcil en regardant son apprenti. L'adolescent lui tendit le sortilège sur lequel il peinait depuis plus d'une semaine en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise. Il expliqua à son maître qu'il avait tout essayé mais que rien ne semblait marcher et qu'il avait même essayé d'attraper une étoile mais n'avait pas réussi. Le sorcier eut un tic à ces paroles.

"Blaise tu as vraiment essayé d'attraper une étoile ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui mais elle s'est échappée.

-Encore heureux ! Bon sang, c'est dangereux ce que tu as fait, très dangereux !

-Pourquoi t'énerves-tu comme cela ?, intervint Théo. Toi aussi tu as attrapé une étoile, non ?

-Oui et je..."

Draco s'arrêta soudainement et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il se retourna vers Théo, l'air contrarié mais se reprit bien vite. Harry comprit alors que Théo était bien une ancienne étoile. Même si ce dernier lui avait confirmé ce qu'il était auparavant. Il voulait avoir la confirmation de la bouche de Draco, c'était chose faite même si cela ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Draco secoua la tête.

"Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il à Harry et Blaise. Et ne posez aucune question d'accord ?"

Il se dirigea vers la porte en grommelant et mit la poignée sur le repère noir. Le vide lui fit face mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier le moins du monde puisqu'il le traversa sans sourciller. Blaise le suivit rapidement. Harry se retourna vers Théo qui lui fit un clin d'oeuil.

"Tu me raconteras ?, demanda-t-il en souriant. J'ai envie de savoir sur quoi débouche le repère noir depuis toujours.

-Bien sûr. Je t'ai laissé quelques bûches, ne les brûle pas toutes."

Théo hocha doucement la tête tandis qu'Harry traversait à son tour la porte.

_La suite dimanche prochain ._

Et voilà le chapitre 10, tout beau, tout chaud et tout corrigé lol. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai eu pas moins de 10 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, chuis trop contente. En plus j'ai eu pleins de compliments résultat j'ai pas arrêté de rougir et de glousser comme une dinde devant mon ordi (faut vraiment que je me trouve un copain, çà va plus là !). J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop décu (je sais pas pourquoi, il me semble un peu inutile).

Comme d'habitude je vais de gros bisous à mes reviewers et à tous les lecteurs qui me lisent. Tiens çà me fait penser qu'en voyant les stats de cette fic, je me suis rendue compte que c'était elle la plus populaire. C'est cool mais çà me rassure pas trop sur mes talents d'auteuse faisant mumuse avec d'autres personnages que les siens dans une histoire de son cru. Enfin, peut-être que si je m'essayais à la parodie... Enfin bon une parodie d'HP, elle est vite trouvée pareil pour Saint Seiya, série que j'adooore (et je vous jure que je suis pas ironique) avec des héros relativement peu logiques (se tapent tout un escalier avec des combats alors qu'il aurait été bien plus simple de faire un pitit détour et de passer par derrière) et une déesse trèèès conne (excusez-moi mais réussir à se prendre une flèche en plein coeur alors qu'on aurait pu l'éviter en se baissant un pitit peu alors là faut vraiment le faire et pis faudra qu'on m'explique un jour comment ne pas trouver cette série machiste au vu des rôles féminins, nan franchement entre les femmes chevaliers qui doivent porter un masque et la Saori qu'est même pas foutue de faire quelques pas sans avoir des emmerdes...). Hem, je m'égare mais bon je suis dans ma période "je regarde un animé ou je lis un bouquin et je souligne les faiblesses du scénario" et rassurez-vous, je le fais aussi avec mes fics et mes autres oeuvres, ce qui est d'autant plus facile que je suis pas vraiment une auteuse d'exception, bah ouais, on en fait des tas comme moi .

Où en étais-je avant de partir dans mes délires ? Ah oui, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez été très nombreux à apprécier le chap 9 et j'en ai été très contente. J'ai même dépassé les 60 reviews, si si, c'est chouette hein ? Alors je me dit que les 100 reviews ne sont peut-être pas un rêve inaccessible, lol. Allez, je vous fais encore de gros bisoux et encore plus à ma beta qui a réussi à corriger ce chapitre très rapidement encore une fois. En fait, je pense qu'on devrait tous la remercier d'être aussi efficace. Bon je vous dis à dimanche prochain et comme d'habitude reviews pleaseuh !!! (on essaie de dépasser les 70 ? lol).


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

**Merci à CElise, Onarluca, Poet of Wolves, Petite Emeraude, DeadPsycho-MP, Maiionette et Black Siri pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements qui m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

_beta:_

_draco a enfin une revelation concernant harry, c pas trop tot, c qu'il en a mit du tps p'tit pere kan meme_

_ensuite pour tous ceux qui sont comme moi bloqué par cette p de greve, courage elle finirat bien tot ou tard (préfèrai tot que tard d'ailleurs)_

_sur ce bonne lecture_

Où Draco retourne dans son pays natal accompagné de Blaise et Harry

En réalité, le néant ne faisait que quelques millimètres d'épaisseur et débouchait sur un endroit bien solide. Derrière cette épaisseur de vide se trouvait une soirée sans lune, plongée dans le brouillard. Une route tout plate et étrangement dure et sombre menait vers une grille immense devant laquelle Harry retrouva Blaise et Draco. Par delà la barrière, une allée de graviers , de tilleuls se déroulait en ligne droite jusqu'à une sorte de manoir en pierres blanches gigantesques. Le brouillard faisait frissonner Harry qui se demandait bien où ils avaient atterris. Il regarda derrière lui et vit que l'endroit d'où ils venaient était une sorte de cabane en ruine dont le seul élément à peu près intact était la porte.

"Harry, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me faire tremper par le brouillard mais j'aimerais bien que vous vous dépêchiez de nous rejoindre", fit Draco.

Le magicien jouait avec un trousseau de clés étranges puisque jaunes et relativement plates. Il regarda un instant les habits de ses deux compagnons d'un oeuil critique puis les transforma d'un revers de la main. Blaise se retrouva affublé d'un uniforme d'écolier qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. L'adolescent portait un pantalon bleu et un blaser de la même couleur par-dessus un gilet gris. Une cravate rayée verte et grise venait compléter le tableau ainsi qu'un écusson aux armes de la ville de Poudlard. Draco avait troqué ses vêtements contre un pantalon de toile sombre et un pull vert. Harry, lui, s'était vu affublé d'un complet de majordome et n'apprécia pas vraiment cela.

"Je peux desserrer cette cravate ?, demanda Blaise. Elle m'étouffe.

-Si tu veux, soupira Draco. Et Harry, avant que vous ne commenciez à vous plaindre, j'ai dû accorder nos vêtements pour ce qui va suivre alors, je vous en supplie, pas de récriminations.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit !

-Justement, je préfère prévenir que guérir."

Draco ne laissa pas le temps de répliquer à Harry et ouvrit la grille. Le grand-père eut le temps de voir les mots _Malefoy Manor_ sur une pancarte près de cette dernière avant de suivre le sorcier. L'entrée du manoir donna le vertige aux compagnons du magicien. La porte en chêne massif les dominait aisément. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir oppressé par les dehors austères de la demeure.

Draco sonna à la porte et un domestique en livré vert vint leur ouvrir. Ses yeux globuleux se teintèrent de joie quand ils se posèrent sur le sorcier.

"Monsieur Draco, fit-il d'une voix relativement haut perchée. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ?

-Merveilleusement bien Dobby, merci, répondit Draco en souriant. Ma mère et ma soeur sont-elles là ?

-Oui, monsieur, je vais vous demander de patienter dans le salon mauve, vos compagnons et vous le temps que j'aille les prévenir. Au passage désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

-Un thé si possible, Blaise ? Harry ?

-Pareil !, firent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

-Bien."

Le domestique s'effaça et les trois compagnons purent entrer. Draco les mena à travers une enfilade de salle jusqu'à une petite pièce aux murs d'un beau mauve. Un feu flambait dans une cheminée projetant des ombres sur les murs. Un canapé et trois fauteuils entouraient une jolie table basse ouvragée. Draco s'assit confortablement dans l'un d'entre eux imitée par Blaise. Harry, mal à l'aise, préféra rester debout.

Quelques instants plus tard, une soubrette vint poser six tasses sur la petite table et les remplit d'un thé chaud et odorant. Elle déposa la théière, un pot de sucre, un de lait et quelques gâteaux et sandwiches. Harry se décida enfin à s'asseoir sous la demande expresse de Draco.

Deux femmes blondes et un jeune garçon vinrent les rejoindre. La première femme avait des cheveux blancs aux tempes et quelques rides marquaient son beau visage. Ses yeux bleus remplis de tristesse se réchauffèrent à la vue de Draco. L'autre femme semblait relativement peu sympathique. Un pli méprisant tordait sa bouche et son regard était froid. Harry la détesta d'emblée. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années. Ses yeux étaient vifs et rieurs. Le grand-père remarqua immédiatement l'incroyable ressemblance entre les trois nouveaux venus et Draco.

"Draco, sourit la femme la plus âgée en s'asseyant avec grâce. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Tu te fais bien trop rare mon fils.

-Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, mère.

-Tu es tout pardonné. Mais présente-moi donc tes amis.

-Mère, voici mon majordome, Harry, et Blaise, un de mes élèves les plus doués. Harry, Blaise, je vous présente ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy, ma soeur Pansy et son fils Raphaël."

Harry et Blaise s'inclinèrent. Narcissa leur sourit doucement de même que Raphaël mais Pansy fronça le nez.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu, Draco ?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton venimeux. Je croyais que tes affaires te prenaient trop de temps. Quand te décideras-tu enfin à rentrer dans le rang ? Il est grand temps que tu te maries et que tu reprennes notre famille en main. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir te porter à bout de bras. Tu...

-Pansy !, la coupa Narcissa. Tu es encore sous mon toit ce me semble et il est hors de question que je te laisse parler à ton frère sur ce ton. Draco peut faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie ! Je pense vous avoir bien assez fait comprendre à tes frères et toi que je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on insulte le seul membre de cette famille qui ait eu le courage d'aller au bout de ses rêves ! De plus, dois-je te rappeler que Draco est gay ? Et que je ne considère pas cela comme une tare ?

-Non, mère.

-Bien, Draco vas-y je t'en prie.

-Merci, mère, j'ai retrouvé ce polycopié chez moi. Il me semble que cela t'appartient Raphaël, fit-il en tendant la feuille à son neveu qui la prit.

-Oui, c'est le devoir d'anglais que m'a donné le professeur Jedusor pour la semaine dernière. J'ai trouvé un parchemin étrange à la place, c'était à toi ?

-Oui.

-Mince, excuse-moi oncle Dray, je l'ai donné à mon professeur en lui disant que je l'avais trouvé à la place de mon devoir. Il a eu l'air intéressé et ne m'a pas puni, j'ai eu de la chance.

-Je vois... Mère, savez-vous où habite ce monsieur ? J'ai besoin de mon parchemin. Je profiterai de ma visite pour lui rendre ce devoir.

-Bien sûr. Si je ne me trompe pas, il loge dans l'ancienne maison de Théodore Nott, ton ami d'enfance. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta voiture, elle est encore dans notre garage.

-Merci, mère, permettez-moi de prendre congé.

-Bien sûr, va. Pense à venir me voir de temps en temps, cela me ferait plaisir et amène-moi un jour l'homme qui fait battre ton coeur, d'accord ?

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir mère, Pansy, Raphaël."

Draco s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry et Blaise firent de même un peu précipitamment. Ils durent courir pour rattraper le magicien qui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne les avait pas attendu. Dobby les salua lorsqu'ils sortirent.

Le sorcier les conduisit jusqu'à une dépendance de la maison d'où partait le même genre de route étrangement dure et sombre qui menait jusqu'à la grille du château. La suite de l'équipée ne plut vraiment pas à Harry. Draco les avait fait s'asseoir dans une sorte de voiture rouge et rutilante qui n'avait pas besoin de chevaux pour avancer. Le trajet s'était fait à une allure effrayante pour le pauvre grand-père qui avait failli tourner de l'oeuil plus d'une fois. Le défilement rapide des arbres et plus tard des maisons le rendit malade. Il faillit se jeter à terre pour embrasser le sol lorsque la machine infernal s'était enfin arrêtée.

La maison qu'habitait Tom Jedusor ressemblait étrangement à certaines maisons d'Amaril. De taille moyenne, elle possédait un toit en ardoise et était à colombage. Un petit jardin rempli de rosiers la séparait de la route. Elle se situait un peu à l'écart du village.

Draco alla frapper doucement à la porte en bois sombre. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années vint leur ouvrir. Ils le dévisagèrent tous avec ébahissement. Tom Jedusor possédait un visage aux traits assez féminins. Ses grands yeux d'un noir velouté regardaient ses visiteurs avec curiosité. Quelques mèches de cheveux sombres venaient de temps en temps voiler son regard. Harry lui trouva un air de famille avec le sorcier du désert mais abandonna tout de suite cette idée plus que stupide selon lui.

"Vous devez être Draco Malefoy, si je ne m'abuse", fit Jedusor.

Draco resta un moment interloqué puis lui fit son plus beau sourire. Harry songea alors avec un petit pincement au coeur que ce sourire sonnait le glas des espoirs de son frère et que Draco avait bien vite oublié le jeune inconnu dont il semblait si amoureux. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de la vérité. Le magicien souriait certes, mais il ne faisait que jouer la comédie. Dans son esprit, il ne cessait de comparer Tom Jedusor à son si bel ange sombre. Pour lui, les cheveux du professeur n'étaient pas assez brillant et ne semblaient pas assez doux au toucher, sa bouche n'était pas assez rouge et ses yeux trop noirs. Bref, il n'était pas Harry et ce fait l'handicapait grandement. Il nota cependant avec joie que son ange, sous ses dehors de grand-père calme, semblait légèrement jaloux et il commença à en jouer.

"Et vous, vous êtes monsieur Jedusor, répondit Draco en souriant toujours. Mon neveu Raphaël a dû vous donner un papier qui m'appartenait. Désolé de vous déranger pour cela, mais à la suite d'une erreur relativement stupide de ma part, j'ai échangé cette feuille contre son devoir. J'aimerais la récupérer si possible.

-Bien sûr, je comprends, sourit le professeur. Entrez donc prendre une tasse de thé, je vais aller vous chercher ce papier."

Le petit groupe suivit Jedusor jusque dans un salon rempli de livres et de dossiers posés pèle mêle sur le plancher pour la plupart. Quatre fauteuils libres et élimés se dressaient fièrement au milieu de tout ce bazar. Jedusor leur proposa de s'asseoir le temps de trouver le papier du sorcier. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes en brandissant un parchemin assez abimé. Il le tendit à Draco qui le passa à Blaise.

"Au fait, commença le magicien de sa voix sérieuse. Comment se fait-il que vous me connaissiez ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais parlé.

-Le village est relativement petit et j'ai entendu circuler pas mal de rumeurs vous concernant.

-Comme...

-On dit que vous aimez autant les hommes que les femmes. Personne ne vous a jamais vus travailler et vous apparaissez de temps à autre comme par magie. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir quel était le parchemin que votre neveu m'a donné par mégarde ? Il semblait contenir une sorte de magie.

-C'est le cas, fit Draco. Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, j'étudie tout ce qui a trait à la magie et aux anciennes superstitions et ce depuis la disparition mystérieuse de mon père lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. Le parchemin que vous venez de me rendre est essentiel pour mes recherches. Par contre, il m'a semblé reconnaître un poème de John Donne en lisant le devoir de mon neveu et...

-C'est exact, le coupa le professeur un peu sèchement. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que vous me le rendiez, les photocopies ne sont pas gratuites. Si vous voulez, je peux vous le lire en entier."

Draco acquiesça et rendit la copie au professeur. Ce dernier alla chercher un livre dans l'une des piles plus que précaires qui jonchaient le plancher. Il se mit à la bonne page et commença la lecture à partir de la seconde strophe. Il lisait vraiment bien. Sa voix mélodieuse s'ajustait de façon à accorder le rythme de la strophe à celui de la précédente. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une faute d'interprétation.

_"Si tu es né pour l'impossible_

_Pour voir des choses invisibles_

_En sept milles journées le Temps_

_Fera neiger tes cheveux blancs._

_Tu me diras à la rentrée_

_Les merveilles qu'as rencontrées_

_Et puis_

_Qu'ici_

_Il n'est belle fidèle aussi_

_Si tu..."_(1)

Draco était devenu terriblement livide et ses mains tremblaient. Harry put voir qu'un voile de sueur lui recouvrait le visage. Le professeur arrêta sa lecture et le grand-père crut voir briller l'espace d'un instant une étincelle de joie cruelle dans les yeux sombres.

"Je vous remercie, dit le magicien. Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin, si je me souviens bien même la femme bonne est infidèle à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en souviens à présent. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée."

Draco se dépêcha de sortir. Harry et Blaise saluèrent le professeur et le remercièrent pour son hospitalité puis suivirent le magicien. Celui-ci les attendait dans la voiture qu'Harry aurait bien aimé ne pas prendre. Il s'était découvert un intérêt soudain pour la marche. C'était un sport sain et surtout, on ne risquait pas d'être malade. Or Harry doutait fortement de pouvoir conserver son déjeuner dans son estomac s'il remontait dans cette machine de malheur.

"Quel est le problème ?", demanda Blaise alors que la voiture recommençait à rugir et à cahoter.

Draco ignora la question tandis qu'Harry s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son siège. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'engin diabolique fut à nouveau enfermé dans son garage et alors que le petit groupe retournait à l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus que Blaise réitéra sa demande.

"Ce n'est rien, marmonna le magicien. La malédiction de Voldemort m'a rattrapé voilà tout. Sept mille jours, cela me ramène à la Saint Jean si je ne me trompe pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène à la Saint Jean ?, s'enquit Harry.

-La date où je serais vieux de sept mille jours. Et ce jour-là, selon la malédiction, je retournerai au sorcier du désert.

-Aie.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec vous mon cher Harry", fit Draco en ouvrant la porte qui les mèneraient chez eux.

La salle familière et chaleureuse du manoir ambulant les accueillit. Théo s'était assoupi et des flammes bleues paresseuses léchaient doucement les bûches que contenait la cheminée. Draco retransforma ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de ses compagnons. Harry fut soulagé de retrouver sa tenue habituelle. Le démon du feu se réveilla doucement tandis que le sorcier remettait une nouvelle bûche dans la cheminée.

"Elle m'a rattrapé vieux frère, fit Draco en soupirant.

-Je sais, répondit Théo. Je l'ai sentie venir."

(1) Dans la version originale du poème, il est question de dix mille jours et non pas sept mille, or en faisant le calcul (je sais, j'ai que çà à faire) on tombait sur un âge d'environ vingt-sept ans pour Hurle. Dans mon histoire, Draco a seulement dix-neuf ans donc j'ai dû modifié le chiffre. Le poème n'est pas de moi, vous avez pu vous en douter mais de John Donne et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre (que je vous recommande d'ailleurs car l'animé a passé de nombreuses scènes intéressantes sous silence), le passage que je viens d'écrire n'est pas tout à fait sorti de mon imagination mais d'un chapitre où Hurle emmène Sophie et Michael (son apprenti) au Pays de Galle (d'où il est originaire) et va voir sa soeur Mégane puis l'institutrice de son neveu.

Voilà le chap 11 tout chaud et corrigé depuis mercredi. Je pense qu'il en aura étonné quelques uns (et là je parle à ceux qui ne connaissent que l'anime), vous vous attendiez pas à çà, n'est-ce-pas ? lol. En tout cas on peut faire de gros bsx à ma bêta pour l'avoir corrigé aussi vite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Je vous embrasse tous et remercie tous mes reviewers. Je vous dis donc à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 12. Je poste ce chap samedi car demain je suis pas là et sinon vous l'auriez pas eu avant mardi, je pouvais quand même pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps (chuis sadique mais pas à ce point, lol). Je vous fais de gros bisoux à tous et vous souhaite un bon week end.

D'ici là, reviews pleaseuh, pour ce chap j'en veux au moins dix lol. Et encore un gros poutou à ma beta qui réussis à corriger et commenter mes textes en quelques heures seulement.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

_Beta_

_On apprend certaines choses dans ce chapitre_

_Harry fait des découvertes sur lui-même (enfin)_

_Je trouve pas que McGo soit si vieille_

_Et enfin, voici comment j'aurais appelé ce chapitre :_

_Où Harry aimerait bien devenir autre chose que le père de Draco_

_Et non il n'y a absolument aucun sous entendu voyons _

_Sur ceux, bonne lecture à vous_

Où Harry devient le père de Draco.

_"Elle m'a rattrapé vieux frère, fit Draco en soupirant._

_- Je sais, répondit Théo. Je l'ai sentie venir."_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que la malédiction avait rattrapé le sorcier. Draco n'avait pas cessé de rappeler à Harry sa promesse de se faire passer pour son père auprès du roi. Le vieil homme ne voyait pas l'utilité de salir le nom du magicien auprès du roi alors que Voldemort et sa malédiction l'avaient rattrapé. Mais le sorcier n'en démordait pas.

"Ecoutez Harry, disait-il à chaque fois que le grand père lui disait son opinion. Je sais que cette satanée malédiction est plus proche de moi qu'elle ne l'a jamais été auparavant mais c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne tiens pas à avoir le roi en plus sur le dos. Je vais avoir besoin de toutes mes capacités pour pouvoir échapper à Voldemort et je ne peux pas mener à bien la mission que le roi veut me confier dans ces conditions."

Draco savait bien que ses raisons, bien que tout à fait recevables, restaient secondaires. Il avait demandé à Harry de se rendre tout d'abord chez son professeur, la magicienne McGonagall, afin de passer son test. Tous les visiteurs du roi devaient se rendre chez cette magicienne qui les jugeait et les passait au crible avant de les envoyer ou non chez le souverain. Draco espérait secrètement que son professeur pourrait l'aider à rompre le sortilège qui frappait son ange bien-aimé.

Harry et Blaise durent donc se plier à la volonté du magicien. Deux semaines après leur escapade, Draco leur demanda de revêtir leurs plus beaux habits afin de se rendre chez son professeur.

Le vieil homme fut le premier à être prêt. Il avait préparé son costume depuis longtemps. Il s'assit donc devant la cheminée en attendant ses compagnons. Draco s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain en emportant la tunique de soie bleue pâle et le pantalon blanc qu'Harry avait terminé la veille au soir. Savoir que le magicien allait porter ces habits pour rendre visite à son ancien professeur remplit Harry d'allégresse.

Le vieil homme profita cependant de son temps d'attente pour raconter une nouvelle fois ce qu'ils avaient fait dans l'endroit étrange qu'ils avaient visité deux semaines plus tôt à Théo. Le démon du feu ne se lassait apparemment pas de cette histoire.

"Je me doutais bien que Dray venait d'une autre contrée que la nôtre, avait-il dit à Harry la première fois qu'il lui avait fait son récit. Mais vu ce que tu viens de me dire, je pencherai plus pour une sorte de monde parallèle. En tout cas, Voldemort a été sacrément astucieux d'envoyer sa malédiction là-bas et aussi de se servir d'un poème qui existait déjà. Draco lui en a certainement trop dit sur lui. Vantard comme il est, cela ne m'étonnerait guère."

Cela ne surprit pas Harry de voir Théo admirer la malédiction du sorcier du désert. Après tout, il était un démon et ce même si le vieil homme le trouvait plutôt gentil. Sous des dehors bougons et râleurs, le petit démon cachait un coeur d'or. Il s'inquiétait pour Draco même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

"N'empêche que çà me file la frousse cette histoire, avait repris l'être de feu. Je souffrirai avec Draco si le sorcier le rattrape. De plus, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour toi si cela devait arriver, à moins bien sûr que tu rompes le contrat qui me lie à Dray d'ici là."

Le magicien descendit l'escalier peu après que le vieil homme ait fini son récit. Harry le trouva époustouflant. La tunique bleue moulait son torse et ses hanches à partir desquelles elle se fendait. Le pantalon blanc mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fines. Draco était magnifique dans ces habits. Il avait noué ses cheveux en catogan et l'avait jeté sur son épaule. Quand il s'approcha du foyer, Harry sentit des effluves de rose qui lui montèrent un peu à la tête.

Blaise déboula quelques minutes plus tard. Lui aussi avait revêtu l'une des tenues qu'Harry avait faite. Il avait opté pour une chemise blanche et un jean sombre. Il tenait sur son épaule une veste en jean de la même couleur que son pantalon.

"Y a pas à dire Harry, fit-il en souriant. Vous savez faire des vêtements."

Harry se sentit rougir sous le compliment. Il prit sa canne pour se donner une contenance. Draco donna le signal du départ. Théo leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Les rues de Poudlard étaient presque vides. La chaleur qui régnait sur la ville devait décourager plus d'un habitant. Les pavés miroitaient doucement sous la température et les rares coins d'ombre étaient pris d'assaut. Harry découvrit un autre des inconvénients de la vieillesse. On se sentait vite au bord du malaise avec des températures élevées. Les superbes édifices ondulaient sournoisement devant ses yeux. Il n'arriva à retenir de la ville qu'une impression d'ensemble relativement vague de hautes demeures avec des toits en pente.

"Au fait, fit Draco. Madame McGonagall va vous appeler monsieur Malefoy. C'est mon nom. Je sais que j'utilise d'autres patronymes comme Pendragon ou Nimias mais c'est sous ce nom que je me suis fait connaître ici. C'est un nom plein de force, de noblesse, de...

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, sourit Harry.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être un fou furieux de Potter, rétorqua Draco."

Au bout de la rue, madame McGonnagal habitait une grande maison élégante. Deux cerisiers en fleurs se tenaient fièrement de part et d'autre de la grande porte en chêne. Un valet d'âge mur en livrée noire vint leur ouvrir. Il les conduisit jusqu'à un page vêtu de velours rouge qui les guida à travers la demeure.

Harry se dit que c'était un bon entraînement avant d'aller voir le roi. Tout dans la bâtisse le faisait se sentir comme s'il était dans un palais. Blaise n'en menait pas large non plus. Le page les amena dans un petit salon maintenu à l'ombre. Harry se dit alors qu'aucun palais ne pouvait être plus exquis. Le rouge, le blanc et l'or se mélangeaient harmonieusement et délicatement.

Madame McGonagall en était l'élément le plus distingué. Grande et maigre, elle se tenait assise très droite dans un fauteuil de velours rouge rehaussé de broderies dorés. Elle portait une robe de velours rouge sang qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver désuète. La magicienne McGonagall était la vieille dame la plus distingué et la plus effrayante qu'il eût jamais vue.

"Ah, mon cher Draco, fit-elle en tendant une main fine. Quel plaisir de te revoir !"

Draco s'inclina pour lui baiser la main ainsi qu'on l'attendait de lui. Il le fit avec une grâce qui se trouva cependant un peu gâchée par le fait qu'on le voyait par-derrière agiter furieusement son autre main à l'attention de Blaise. Ce dernier comprit et se recula jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait le page en soupirant de soulagement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'envier.

"Madame, fit le sorcier. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon vieux père."

Il fit signe à Harry d'approcher. Le vieil homme s'exécuta avec autant d'entrain qu'aurait pu en avoir un condamné à mort en montant sur l'échafaud. Madame McGonnagal lui tendit une main qu'il se contenta de serrer. Il eut la vague impression de poser ses doigts sur des serres de rapace.

"Enchantée monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle en souriant. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous saluer plus convenablement. Ma santé défaillante m'oblige à bien des choses. Asseyez-vous tous les deux."

Appuyé sur sa canne d'une façon qu'il espérait distingué, Harry s'efforça de ne pas trembler en s'asseyant doucement et le plus dignement possible dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Mme McGonagall. Draco se laissa choir sur une chaise avec une grâce que le vieil homme lui envia. Le sorcier semblait être chez lui dans cet endroit.

"J'ai soixante-cinq ans, annonça Mme McGonagall. Et vous cher monsieur ?

-Soixante dix-neuf, répondit Harry. Draco est un enfant que j'ai eu relativement tardivement.

-Vous êtes un porteur ?

-Oui.

-Je vois. J'oublie facilement que les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants jusqu'à soixante-cinq ans. En tout cas, je vous envie de pouvoir vous mouvoir encore lestement malgré votre âge avancé.

-Oh oui, il est incroyablement leste !, intervint Draco. Au point que parfois rien ne peut l'arrêter.

-Draco, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous rafraîchir avec votre page. Votre père et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire."

Si Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi nerveux, il aurait beaucoup ri de l'expression outragé de Draco. Il se leva cependant avec un infime haussement d'épaule, adressa un avertissement silencieux à son "père" et quitta le salon avec Blaise sur les talons. Mme McGonagall se tourna légèrement pour les regarder partir puis fit un signe de la tête à son page qui quitta la pièce en toute hâte. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Harry qui se sentit plus nerveux que jamais.

"Je le préfère avec cette coiffure, déclara-t-elle en soupirant. Ce garçon va mal tourner.

-Blaise ?, s'étonna Harry.

-Non, pas l'apprenti, je ne crois pas que ce garçon soit aussi puissant que son maître. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas doué mais un cas comme votre fils, monsieur, ne se présente que très peu de fois par siècles. Je parlais de Draco."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ne pas être d'accord avec la magicienne. Selon lui, Draco avait mal tourné depuis longtemps.

"Voyez un peu comme il s'habille, reprit Mme McGonagall.

-Il est vrai que mon fils est toujours très soucieux de son apparence, fit Harry en s'étonnant de sa modération. Mais il n'a que dix-neuf ans. C'est encore un adolescent et il est jeune. Il ne peut pas se vêtir comme vous et moi.

-J'en conviens aisément monsieur. Je suis moi-même très à cheval sur l'apparence. Un magicien digne de ce nom ne peut décemment pas se vêtir en paysan s'il veut en imposer et se faire respecter. Mais de là à porter des habits enchantés ! Il s'agit d'un charme d'attirance pour tous les sexes, très discret et fort bien fait d'ailleurs. Il est pratiquement indécelable même pour un œil exercé comme le mien puisqu'il semble intégré dans les coutures. Cependant, il y a là matière à s'inquiéter puisque ce genre de sort tend vers la magie sombre ce qui doit générer chez vous quelques inquiétudes "maternelles"."

Harry pensait avec malaise que les vêtements que portaient Draco avaient été faits par lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien remarqué d'alarmant mais si Mme McGonagall disait qu'ils comportaient des traces de magie, il la croyait. Après tout, elle était experte en magies et lui n'était qu'un expert en couture.

"Ma vie touche à sa fin, déclara la magicienne en regardant un instant la fenêtre. La mort viendra bientôt me réclamer son dû, elle ferma un instant les yeux et reprit en regardant son interlocuteur. C'est pourquoi, j'avoue avoir attendu votre visite avec une certaine anxiété monsieur Malefoy. Draco a été mon dernier élève et de très loin le meilleur. Je pensais me retirer après avoir formé le jeune Severus Rogue, que vous devez connaître sous le nom de magicien Snape, et après l'avoir placé au rang de magicien royal quand votre fils est venu. Curieusement, il venait du même pays que Snape, paix à son âme, mais il semblait bien plus puissant et inventif que son condisciple. Je pensais qu'en dépit de son caractère, il serait une force du bien mais je sens qu'il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'au sorcier du désert.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il a vendu son coeur et son âme à un démon. Je peux vous assurer que c'est relativement déprimant. J'ai entendu dire qu'avant il était un magicien bon et serviable qui oeuvrait avec acharnement pour le bien de son pays. Mais depuis, il a conclu un pacte avec un démon et maintient sa jeunesse ainsi. C'est comme si tous nos meilleurs éléments étaient poussés par la partie sombre de leur intelligence et penchaient vers le mal. Cela n'apporte rien de bon, vous pouvez me croire. Monsieur Malefoy, vous devez trouver un moyen de briser la malédiction qui pèse sur votre fils.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire !

-Vos sentiments à l'égard de votre fils et vos dispositions très affirmées pour la magie vous aideront. Je vous ai observé le savez-vous ?

-J'ai pu le remarquer en effet !

-Et ce que j'ai vu m'a énormément plu. Vous avez le don de donner vie aux objets et on peut sentir votre bonté à travers eux. Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, vous trouverez un moyen de sauver votre fils. Maintenant, j'aimerais me reposer si cela ne vous dérange pas."

La porte s'ouvrit et le page entra doucement dans la pièce. Harry se leva et s'inclina devant la vieille magicienne avant de le suivre. Il se sentait soulagé de voir que son entretien avec la professeur de Draco était terminé. S'il avait vraiment été le père du magicien, Mme McGonagall l'aurait-elle autant intimidé ? Sans doute que oui.

Le page descendait les escaliers relativement doucement afin de ne pas fatiguer Harry. A la mi-escalier, ce dernier fut assez remis de ses émotions pour pouvoir se rappeler de certaines choses que Mme McGonagall lui avait dites. Apparemment, il avait quelques pouvoirs magiques un peu au dessus de la normale. Etrangement, il arrivait à l'accepter sans trop de peine puisqu'il se souvenait avoir toujours été classé dans les premier en cours de sortilèges.

Les vêtements qu'il avait cousus étaient aussi enchantés. Cette constatation faillit le faire chuter dans les escaliers. Il se rappelait très nettement avoir marmonné que Draco serait plus attirant dans certains des habits qu'il avait fabriqués. Il songea avec remord qu'il avait sans doute concouru sans le vouloir et sans le savoir à augmenter le nombre de coeurs brisés.

Draco et Blaise l'attendait dans le vestibule. Le magicien prit un air inquiet en le voyant arriver.

"Vous allez bien Harry ?, demanda-t-il. Vous semblez épuisé. Peut-être préféreriez-vous rentrer ?"

Le vieil homme secoua la tête. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de voir le roi, il devait le faire. Si le souverain ordonnait à Draco de se rendre dans le désert, Voldemort risquerait de le capturer et il pourrait dire adieu à ses chances de retrouver son apparence. En étant un peu plus honnête envers lui-même, Harry se dit aussi qu'il ne supporterait sans doute pas de perdre Draco. Il songea d'ailleurs avec amertume qu'il n'avait certainement pas choisi l'homme le plus facile à aimer.

"Non, déclara-t-il. Je suis en état d'y aller et puis, je suis sûr qu'après avoir vu Mme McGonagall, on doit se dire que le roi d'Ivalice est l'homme le plus normal qui soit."

Voilà le chap 12 tt beau, tt propre gràce à ma bêta qui a réussi à le rendre ds les temps et vu les délais que je lui donne, je peux vous assurer que c'est un miracle donc tt le monde, on poutouille bien fort ma bêta sans qui vous n'auriez pas eu ce chap à temps. Sinon, grande nouvelle, demain, lundi 3 décembre, c mon anniv alors g décidé de vous faire une chtite surprise. Vous me direz si vous l'avez aimé (et oui, c mon anniv et c vous qui avez des cadeaux lol).

**Gros poutoux à Mad from Madland, Onarluca, Sinien, C Elise, Telika, Poet of Wolves, Black Siri et Petite Emeraude pour leurs gentilles reviews et pour leurs encouragements. J'espère sincèrement que ma fic continuera à vous plaire.**

**RAR**

**Nakaria : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu et que tu vas continuer à m'encourager.**

**Je vous fais de gros bisoux à tous et je vous dis à la prochaine.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

_Deux personnage nouveaux rentre en scene, un ancien est de retour (pour vous jouer des mauvais tours, __Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation, Afin de rallier… euh hum, dsl je me suis quelque peu égaré on va dire) et on aperçoit 2 crevettes toutes mimi , et enfin ma vision du titre : où Harry aimerait « salir » autre chose que le nom de Draco _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture a toutes et a tous ? (y a des mec ici oO? )_

Où Harry salit le nom de Draco.

Harry recommença à se sentir mal lorsqu'ils atteignirent le palais royal. Cette multitude de tours surmontées de coupelles dorées l'éblouissait. Draco dut le soutenir tout le long de la montée de l'escalier gigantesque qui permettait d'accéder au bâtiment principal. Des soldats se tenaient debout et prêts à toutes les éventualités toutes les six marches. Le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de les plaindre. Les pauvres hommes devaient crever de chaud. En haut de l'escalier, Harry et ses compagnons durent traverser tellement de salles, d'arches et de portes que le vieil homme en perdit rapidement le compte. A chacune des arches, un valet en livrée dorée s'enquérait du motif de leur visite avant de les conduire à l'arche suivante et à son collègue.

"Mr Malefoy pour le roi !", résonnaient à chaque fois leurs voix dans l'enfilade des vestibules et couloirs.

Arrivés à mi chemin, Draco fut séparé du groupe et prié d'attendre. Blaise et Harry continuèrent à être guidés à travers le palais. Le vieil homme se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et commençait à regretter sincèrement d'avoir refusé la proposition de rentrer de Draco. Blaise fut à son tour prié d'attendre et Harry se vit franchir une double porte monumentale.

"Votre majesté, fit la voix. Voici Mr Malefoy, le père du magicien Draco qui a demandé une audience."

Le roi qui semblait regarder quelque chose par la fenêtre se retourna alors. Il alla s'asseoir, non pas sur un trône, mais dans un fauteuil somme toute banal avec très peu de dorures. Il était vêtu relativement simplement, bien plus, en tout cas, que ceux qui le servaient. Il devait avoir une soixantaine d'années mais ses yeux bleus restaient rieurs et malicieux. Il sourit dans sa barbe en invitant Harry à s'asseoir. Le vieil homme put d'ailleurs voir la marque des porteurs sur sa main décharnée.

"Et bien, fit-il en continuant à sourire. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Mr Malefoy ?"

Harry sentit une boule d'angoisse lui monter à la gorge. Le trac commença à prendre possession de tout son être. Les belles phrases que lui avait fait répéter Draco s'effacèrent comme par enchantement de sa mémoire. Il fallait pourtant dire quelque chose.

"Il m'a envoyé vous dire qu'il ne veut pas accepter la mission que vous voulez lui confier.

-En êtes-vous certain ? Votre fils m'a pourtant paru accepter de rechercher mon fils avec joie.

-Il vous a menti ! Croyez-moi majesté, il voulait se dérober, c'est le roi des trouillards.

-Et il espère ne pas avoir à accomplir la tâche que je lui ai confiée. Il ne désire pas partir à la recherche de mon fils Remus.

-C'est exact. Seul un lâche enverrait son vieux père plaider sa cause. Vous voyez bien que c'est son cas.

-C'est une démarche peu commune certes, mais je lui ai promis de le rétribuer largement s'il menait à bien cette mission.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent majesté. Ce chenapan qui me sert de fils a cru bon de mettre Voldemort en colère et ce dernier lui a jeté une malédiction qui vient de le rattraper.

-Il y a matière à s'inquiéter en effet, reconnut le monarque en frissonnant. Mais dites m'en un peu plus sur votre enfant."

Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute hâte. Il était là pour salir le nom du magicien mais sa tête était vide. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à lui trouver de défauts. C'était un comble pour lui qui pensait sérieusement que Draco avait très mal tourné quoiqu'en dise son professeur.

"Il est inconstant, irréfléchi, égoïste et hystérique, finit-il par débiter d'une traite. La plupart du temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pense qu'à lui et se fiche complètement de voir les autres dans le pétrin tant que tout va bien pour lui. Puis j'apprend qu'il a aidé quelqu'un sans rien demander en retour. J'ai ensuite l'impression qu'il n'est bon que quand çà l'arrange mais on me dit qu'il aide les pauvres sans avoir de paiements. A un moment c'est un véritable Don Juan et à un autre il se met à déprimer parce qu'un jeune homme lui échappe et que justement celui-là, il y tient.

-Mon impression est que votre fils est un véritable coquin insaisissable et sans scrupule qui parle bien et possède pas mal d'astuce.

-Vous l'avez parfaitement défini !, s'écria Harry. Mais vous mettez de côté sa vanité et..."

Le vieil homme s'arrêta soudain et lança un regard soupçonneux vers le roi. Il le laissait salir le nom du magicien sans rien dire et abondait même dans son sens. Le monarque continuait de sourire doucement.

"Je vous remercie monsieur. Vous venez de m'ôter un poids en me démontrant que votre fils est bien l'homme de la situation, reprit-il doucement.

-Mais...

-Je sais qu'il vous avait envoyé pour me persuader du contraire mais laissez-moi vous parler avec franchise. La vérité, c'est que j'ai besoin de mon fils à mes côtés pas parce que je l'aime énormément même si c'est le cas mais parce qu'il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi. Remus est mon héritier et si je meurs en son absence, le royaume risque de courir à sa perte. Nos voisins ne sont pas sur le point de nous faire la guerre mais ce serait l'anarchie. J'aime mon pays, monsieur, autant que vous ou que n'importe quel habitant d'Ivalice. Je ne veux pas qu'à ma mort, il soit à la merci de gens peu scrupuleux. De plus, Remus a une fille et un fils qui l'attendent ainsi qu'un époux. Je suis certain que votre fils sera à la hauteur."

Harry voulut rétorquer mais le roi lui fit signe que l'entretien était fini en tendant la main. Le vieil homme hésita longuement sur la conduite à tenir mais se contenta de la lui serrer doucement avant de partir. Il intercepta le sourire chaleureux du monarque.

Dehors, il dut se mettre à la recherche de ses compagnons mais personne ne semblait les avoir vu. Harry tourna longtemps dans le palais avant d'en sortir sans trop savoir comment il avait fait. La chaleur était toujours aussi insoutenable. Il ne trouva ni Draco ni Blaise près de l'escalier par où ils étaient passés pour entrer.

Harry se mit alors à les chercher à travers la ville mais fit encore une fois chou blanc. Il ne savait même pas par où aller pour rentrer au manoir et cela commença à l'angoisser. Il se retrouva alors devant la maison de Mme McGonagall et songeait à aller demander son chemin au valet qui les avait accueilli quand Voldemort sortit de la demeure.

Comment, il réussit à le reconnaître ? Il aurait bien été en peine de le dire car son apparence avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient devenus d'un beau roux flamboyant et ses yeux aussi noirs que l'encre. Harry ralentit un peu son pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le reconnaisse. Il avait dû ensorceler des dizaines de personnes comme lui. Il continua donc sa route en scandant sa marche de coups de canne. Il se trompa encore une fois en songeant que le sorcier n'allait pas le reconnaître.

Quand Harry arriva à sa hauteur, Voldemort s'arrêta en souriant. Des senteurs de musc le suivaient et le vieil homme se sentit au bord du malaise sans trop savoir pourquoi.

"Tiens, tiens mais c'est monsieur Potter, fit-il en riant. Je n'oublie jamais un visage surtout si c'est celui d'un rival. Je me permet de vous dire que Mme McGonagall vient de mourir.

-Elle est morte ?

-Oui, elle refusait de me dévoiler la cachette d'une personne que je recherche. Elle m'a juré préférer mourir plutôt que de trahir cette personne. J'ai exaucé son souhait.

-Alors, siffla Harry. On peut rajouter le meurtre à la liste de vos méfaits même si je ne vois absolument pas de qui vous parlez.

-Vous n'aviez pas dit vous rendre chez elle ?

-Non c'est vous qui l'avez dit.

-Alors où allez-vous ?"

Harry fut tenté un bref instant de dire que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment voir sa situation empirer encore plusqu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Voir le roi, répondit-il. J'ai une pétition à lui faire passer.

-Le palais se trouve derrière vous."

Harry n'eut pas à feindre la surprise. Son sens de l'orientation avait vraiment souffert de la malédiction et il ne s'était pas du tout aperçu qu'il avait tourné en rond tout ce temps. De plus, pour lui toutes les rues de Poudlard se ressemblaient. La chaleur le gênait pour appréhender les différences relativement minimes et subtiles entre les différentes rues. Voldemort eut un petit rire moqueur en le voyant ainsi désarmé. Il prit le bras du vieil homme entre ses doigts et le tira derrière lui en disant qu'il allait le mener au palais royal.

La colère monta doucement en Harry en même temps qu'un sentiment d'impuissance. Il trouvait vraiment humiliant le fait de devoir compter sur le monstre qui l'avait transformé pour se retrouver dans la ville. La bile lui monta à la gorge et ses yeux le piquèrent mais il se refusa à montrer ses émotions. Il était hors de question pour lui de montrer sa détresse au sorcier du désert. Il se mit à regarder Voldemort qui se mouvait avec grâce devant lui et il se rappela ce que Mme McGonagall lui avait dit à propos du grand âge de cet homme odieux. C'était injuste mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

"Pourquoi m'avoir maudit ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il passait devant une fontaine.

-Pour m'amuser, répondit Voldemort. Et aussi parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on touche ce qui est à moi. Draco m'appartient.

-Vous savez que vous ressemblez à un gamin, là ? Et puis Draco est un humain et un être vivant pas un objet. Il n'appartient qu'à lui seul. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on raconte qu'il vous a quitté. De plus, je me permets de vous signaler que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré votre Draco.

-Si vous l'avez vu à la fête du solstice.

-J'ai vu des centaines d'hommes à cette fête !, répliqua Harry. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la grande place d'Amaril ce jour-là ? Comment voulez-vous que je sache si Draco était l'un d'eux ?

-Il vous a parlé.

-Je doute que mon frère soit le magicien Draco, fit Harry. Et je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

-Le jeune homme blond sur la place principal qui vous a abordé.

-Lui ? Ah, je vois de qui vous parlez maintenant. Mais si je me souviens bien, il n'a pas semblé plus intéressé que çà par moi."

Voldemort eut un profond soupir d'agacement. Se pouvait-il que le jeune homme qu'il avait maudit soit aveugle à ce point ? Qu'il n'ait pas senti le regard de la plupart des hommes braqué sur lui alors qu'il traversait la place ? Le sorcier du désert avait lui-même pas mal reluqué le postérieur de l'adolescent et l'avait trouvé tout à fait à son goût. Si Draco ne l'avait pas abordé ce jour-là, Harry Potter aurait certainement fait partie de son tableau de chasse. Seulement voilà, Draco avait eu le coup de foudre pour l'adolescent brun qu'il était avant sa malédiction et Voldemort l'avait pris pour une insulte personnelle.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier qui menait au palais et Harry sentit une vague de haine le traverser de part en part à l'égard de Voldemort qui l'obligeait à gravi encore une fois ces satanés escaliers. Il lui lança un regard noir mais le sorcier se contenta de sourire d'un air narquois.

"Au fait, dit-il en souriant toujours. Avant que vous ne vous lanciez à la conquête de l'escalier du palais royal, permettez-moi de vous demander de dire quelque chose de ma part au roi ?

-Quoi ?, demanda Harry légèrement sur les nerfs.

-Dites-lui que ma prochaine victime sera le prince Julien."

Harry le regarda surpris mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le sorcier le poussa vers les escaliers. Le vieil homme considéra la longue montée de marches avec un profond découragement. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre que des soldats sur les degrés. Le vieil songea un instant qu'avec sa chance, il ne serait pas étonné de voir Blaise et Draco descendre l'escalier. Il aurait l'air fin ! Mais comme le sorcier n'avait visiblement pas envie de partir sans l'avoir vu entrer dans ce satané palais, Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les gravir ces foutues marches.

"Êtes-vous certain de pouvoir gravir toutes ces marches ?, demanda le sorcier.

-Rendez-moi ma jeunesse et je le grimperai en courant, rétorqua Harry au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Non, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon."

Harry se retint de lui envoyer sa main dans la figure puis se mit à monter les marches en soufflant. Il passa devant les gardes en sueurs et revécut le même calvaire qu'avant sauf que Draco n'était pas là pour le soutenir et l'empêcher de s'écrouler. A chaque marche, il maudissait le sorcier du désert. Au sommet, il se retourna, hors d'haleine. Voldemort était toujours là. Malgré la distance, il croyait pouvoir voir ses yeux sombres posés sur lui et son air narquois. Il attendait sans doute de voir le vieil homme se faire éjecter.

"Qu'il aille se faire voir !", grogna Harry.

Il claudiqua vers les gardes en faction sous la première grande arche. La malchance ne semblait pas vouloir l'abandonner puisqu'il ne vit ni Blaise, ni Draco. Il se résigna donc à dire aux gardes qu'il avait encore quelque chose à dire au roi. Ils se souvenaient de lui et le firent entrer sans discuter. L'un d'entre eux lui sourit même avec gentillesse. Encore une fois, Harry passa de personne en personne avant d'atterrir devant le roi.

Le monarque était cette fois assis derrière un bureau aux dimensions relativement modestes par rapport à la pièce où il se trouvait. Deux conseillers se tenaient auprès de lui. Ils parlaient tous les trois d'un air agité tout en regardant une sorte de carte. Le roi leur fit signe de sortir lorsqu'on annonça Harry. Le vieil homme sentit un nouveau malaise l'envahir mais il tint bon. Par contre, il ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour salir le nom de Draco à nouveau.

"On m'a dit que vous aviez oublié de me faire part d'une chose ?, demanda-t-il en lui souriant aimablement.

-Oui, votre Majesté. Draco accepte la mission que vous voulez lui confier si vous lui promettez la main du prince Julien."

Harry voulut se donner des gifles à l'instant même où la phrase sortit de sa bouche. D'où lui était venue cette idée ? Le roi allait les faire exécuter tous les deux.

"Monsieur Malefoy, vous devez savoir que c'est tout à fait hors de question, fit-il en le regardant d'un air soucieux. Je conçois que vous vous inquiétiez pour votre enfant mais de là à faire ce genre de proposition saugrenue. Ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Venez vous asseoir. Vous semblez épuisé."

Harry tituba légèrement jusqu'à la chaise que lui montrait le roi et s'y laissa tomber. Allait-il appeler les gardes qui viendraient l'arrêter ? Le roi jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en disant que le prince Julien était là quelques instants auparavant avec sa soeur Sarah. Il se pencha pour regarder sous le bureau sous les yeux étonnés d'Harry.

"Julien ! Sarah ! Venez mes trésors, fit-il en souriant. Ne soyez pas timides voyons !"

On entendit quelques frottements puis le prince et la princesse se propulsèrent de sous le bureau, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. La princesse Sarah crapahuta joyeusement vers son grand-père et lui tendit ses mains. Le prince Julien, plus téméraire, fit un grand sourire à Harry avant de prendre le tissu de son pantalon entre les doigts qu'il venait de sucer. Le vieil homme eut un sourire attendri en voyant les quatre petites dents du prince et le duvet sombre qui ornait son crâne. Harry se pencha doucement pour prendre le petit prince dans ses bras et le mettre sur ses genoux tandis que le roi faisait de même avec la princesse. Les bébés leur firent un grand sourire et Julien se mit à parler à Harry dans une langue étrangère toute personnelle dont le mot principal était "areuh".

Harry ressentit pleinement le ridicule de sa démarche alors que le petit prince commençait à jouer avec ses mains.

"Je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir lorsque nos enfants sont en danger, dit le roi. Je sais ce que vous devez ressentir."

Et voilà le chap 13 avec une grosse avance pour fêter mon anniversaire (chuis majeure çà y est ! ), j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous fais de gros poutoux à tous et je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite : **Où un magicien royal trouve rien de mieux à faire que s'enrhumer.** Bsx et reviews pleaseuh !!!!!!!!! Et on fait de gros bsx à ma super beta qui corrige plus vite que son ombre lol.

**Annonce : Mon centième reviewer aura droit à un one shot ou une minific sur le couple Drarry sur le thème de son choix, en clair pourra me lancer un défi.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

_Moi__ : comme vous avez pu le remarquer, caelida est en retard dans sa parution, mais ne lui en voulez pas (ou alors pas bcp), c pas sa faute !!! c son ordi, le pôvre il était malade, mais maintenant il va mieux. … bon d'accord moi aussi je suis un peu en retard pour la livraison de se chapitre, mais g une excuse, si si je vous assure, je faisait un déménagement donc j'étais pas chez moi !!! (les déménagements c chiant ! ) bon sur ceux bonne lecture quand meme. Bise a vous _

Où un magicien royal tombe malade.

Ce fut un des carrosses royaux qui ramena Harry chez lui. Quatre chevaux d'un blanc immaculé le tirait et il était suivi par pas moins d'une dizaine de gardes. L'équipage par lui-même comprenait un cocher, un valet de pied et un palefrenier. Le vieil homme se sentait horriblement gêné d'être la marque de l'attention de ces personnes. Pourquoi était-il raccompagné ainsi ? Parce que le prince Julien avait grimpé sur ses genoux et l'avait entouré de nombreuses marques d'affection. Les habits d'Harry étaient couverts de traces de bave de bébé. Le vieil homme sourit en songeant que Ron avait bien raison de vouloir des tas d'enfants après tout... même si plusieurs Julien risquaient de l'épuiser.

Pendant que le petit prince bavouillait allègrement sur lui, Harry s'était rappelé que Voldemort l'avait menacé d'une quelconque manière. Cela avait alors été plus fort que lui, il s'était penché pour prendre le bambin dans ses bras et lui avait chuchoté qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher le sorcier du désert de lui faire du mal. Le roi n'avait fait aucun commentaires à ce sujet. Il avait simplement commandé un carrosse pour le grand-père.

L'équipage s'arrêta relativement bruyamment devant la porte du château camouflé en écurie. Blaise en jaillit comme un diable hors de sa boîte et se précipita sur le vieil homme. Draco, plus posé, se contenta d'apparaître à la porte. Son air bouleversé fit mal à Harry. Le sorcier devait déjà être au courant de la mort de son professeur. Il tenait à la main un rouleau d'où pendait le sceau royal rouge et or que le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'un air penaud. Le sorcier tendit un gallion au sergent qui accompagnait Harry. Il ne prononça pas une seule syllabe avant le départ de l'équipage et de son escorte.

Il entra à l'intérieur de la maison suivi par Harry et Blaise. Draco s'était fait un sang d'encre pour le vieil homme. Blaise et lui avait été reconduits manu militari à l'escalier et les soldats leur avaient demandé de partir sans attendre. Autant dire que le sorcier n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de devoir laisser son ange aux mains du roi qui, tout gentil papi qu'il soit, n'était pas franchement quelqu'un qu'il portait dans son coeur. Après tout, Dumbledore n'avait-il pas permis à son armée de faire la guerre à un royaume voisin sans prétexte apparent ? Draco avait pu voir les ravages qu'elle avait causés et en faisait encore des cauchemars.

"J'ai compté quatre chevaux et treize hommes à la seule fin de vous raccompagner à la maison, fit-il en s'affalant dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Par Merlin qu'avez-vous fait au roi ?

-Le roi en aura eu tout simplement assez de m'entendre salir votre nom, répliqua Harry. J'y suis allé deux fois et çà n'a pas fonctionné. De plus j'ai rencontré Voldemort qui revenait de chez votre professeur. Il s'est vanté de son crime.

-Vous avez devant vous le nouveau magicien royal, fit Draco. Mon nom est couvert de suie, en effet. Je sais que vous avez voulu bien faire Harry et je vous en remercie. J'ai fait un mauvais calcul en vous envoyant là-bas et je regrette sincèrement de l'avoir fait. Je n'aurais pas dû vous demander cela. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai été égoïste le jour où je vous ai fait cette requête. Etrangement, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de savoir comment assister à l'enterrement de mon professeur sans que Voldemort ne le sache. L'un de vous a une idée ?"

Draco était sincèrement chagriné de la mort de Mme McGonagall. Son professeur, bien que relativement sévère, était devenu une seconde mère pour l'adolescent qu'il était encore à l'époque où il était arrivé en Ivalice dans l'espoir de retrouver son père. Elle lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait avec patience. Bien sûr, cela avait été un peu à cause d'elle s'il avait été obligé de grandir plus vite que les autres. Il était devenu adulte trop jeune et il enviait encore les jeunes gens de son âge qui pouvait se permettre de se conduire en adolescent. Il enviait même Harry qui savait rester naïf et optimiste alors que la malédiction de Voldemort s'acharnait toujours sur lui. C'était d'ailleurs la candeur du brun qui avait attiré Draco. Le sorcier le savait bien.

La mort de son professeur occultait tout le reste. Les autres occupants du château avaient des préoccupations légèrement plus centrées sur les personnes vivantes et sur Voldemort. Le lendemain, Blaise avoua à Harry qu'il avait fait des cauchemars dans lesquels le sorcier du désert réussissait à pénétrer dans le château malgré la protection de Théo. Draco s'était contenté de hausser les épaules puis était sorti en leur conseillant bien de n'ouvrir la porte à personne. Cela alarma Blaise qui ne trouva rien de mieux que clouer des planches sur la porte pour la bloquer sous l'œil indifférent d'Harry qui cousait.

Alors que l'apprenti travaillait sur le sortilège qu'ils avaient ramené de chez Tom Jedusor, on frappa bruyamment à la porte qui bondit presque de ses gonds. Blaise alla agripper le bras de Harry et lui affirma qu'il le protégerait en tremblant. La porte tressauta encore quelques instants avant que tout cesse. Blaise poussa un soupir soulagé et lâcha le bras d'Harry quand se produisit une explosion. Théo plongea dans le foyer et Blaise partit se réfugier dans le placard. Harry resta donc seul les bras croisé en soupirant contre la couardise de certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas fichues de se rendre compte que le repère de la porte était sur le noir et que seul Draco savait ouvrir cette porte là de l'extérieur.

Le vieil homme alla donc ouvrir au magicien qui entra complètement trempé. Harry soupira en pensant que s'il était allé chez Jedusor les rêves de Sirius et Ginny partaient en fumée. Les siens aussi d'ailleurs mais çà, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

"Où êtes-vous allé ?, s'enquit-il en enlevant à Draco ses vêtements mouillés et en lui tendant une couverture.

-Stationné sous la pluie, répondit Draco avant d'éternuer. Et ces planches, c'était pourquoi ?

-Pour le sorcier du désert, répondit Blaise en sortant de son placard.

-J'y crois pas !, s'exclama Draco. Mais dites-moi que je ne connais pas mon affaire pendant que vous y êtes. Il faudrait une semaine au moins à Voldy pour nous retrouver et il ne peut pas pénétrer dans cette demeure à moins d'y avoir été invité. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me coucher et mourir peut-être parce que je suis atrocement malade.

Si je meurs, je veux qu'on m'enterre auprès de Mme McGonagall."

Et Draco se drapa dans sa couverture avant de monter dans sa chambre sous le regard ébahi de ses interlocuteurs.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent rythmées par les éternuements du magicien et les nombreuses sorties de Blaise affublé d'un costume magique qui le rendait plus vieux. Les rares fois où Draco daigna se montrer dans la salle commune, c'était pour discuter avec Théo des modalités de déplacement du château. Comme Harry l'avait prédit, le sorcier prenait la fuite. Mais, il n'arrivait pas pour autant à lui en vouloir. Les différents repères furent modifiés à l'exception du repère noir. Le rouge, le bleu, le jaune et le vert qui menaient respectivement à Poudlard, au port d'Ardamenel, aux landes d'Amaril et à l'est du pays dans une ville appelée Arnad devaient être transformés selon le magicien.

Blaise qui prospectait pour trouver une maison revint un jour avec une proposition qui rendit Harry un peu triste. Hermione vendait la boutique de chapeaux et la maison attenante parce qu'elle se remariait. Le vieil homme eut un petit pincement au coeur à cette nouvelle mais pouvait-il en vouloir à sa belle-mère ? Hermione était encore jeune et très belle.

La paix s'installa à nouveau. Blaise sortit de plus en plus mais cette fois pour rendre visite à Ron qu'il avait un peu délaissé. Harry se retrouva donc au calme pour coudre et pour s'occuper de Draco qui avait réussi à attraper un sacré rhume. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aux petits soins pour le magicien et s'assurait seulement qu'il ait pris ses médicaments et assez de nourriture. Le vieil homme s'inquiétait pour Sirius qui devait être désespéré de ne plus voir le sorcier mais Draco avait caché les bottes de sept lieues.

Harry était occupé à passer un coup de chiffon lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le vieil homme haussa les épaules en se disant que l'étranger se lasserait et partirait comme le faisait la plupart des visiteurs depuis près de deux semaines. Mais les coups ne s'interrompirent pas et Harry eut même l'impression qu'on se jetait sur la porte. Au bout de cinq minutes, les coups n'avaient toujours pas cessé.

"Ce n'est pas la sorcière, dit Théo. C'est un être vivant mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi. Je pense qu'on ne risque rien à le laisser entrer."

Harry acquiesça et alla ouvrir. Un boa constrictor d'un beau vert sombre se faufila entre ses jambes. Le vieil homme regarda le serpent avec émerveillement. Il avait toujours adoré les animaux quels qu'ils soient, le fait de pouvoir les comprendre aidant fortement cette inclination, mais il devait reconnaître que ce serpent était vraiment magnifique. Il fut relativement surpris lorsqu'il vit l'animal se dresser d'un coup et se transformer en une vague forme humaine. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tristes se tint bientôt devant Harry.

"Viens de la Lande, haleta-t-il. Aime Sirius... m'a envoyé... Sirius pleure... très malheureux... m'a envoyé ici... m'a dit de rester."

Il commença à se courber et à perdre sa taille avant de pouvoir finir ce qu'il voulait dire. Il émit alors un cri de désespoir qui se modula en sifflement.

"Ne le dites pas au magicien !", parvint-il à articuler avant de se changer en un autre serpent, un cobra cette fois.

Le reptile agita doucement sa tête et ne lâcha plus Harry du regard, un regard triste à faire fondre n'importe qui.

"Oh Merlin, fit le vieil homme en refermant la porte. Tu as bien des ennuis mon pauvre ami. C'était toi le serpent chez Ginny Weasley n'est-ce-pas ? Voldemort ne t'a vraiment pas loupé toi non plus. Pourquoi Sirius t'a-t-il envoyé ici ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien au magicien."

Le serpent lui adressa un regard reconnaissant puis glissa jusque devant le foyer où il se lova doucement et s'endormit. L'animal était un humain envoûté selon Théo. Sirius avait dû entendre comme bien d'autre que Draco avait une sorcière à son service. Hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses quelques tentatives furent toutes un échec et ne firent que plonger le reptile dans un profond sommeil. Il ronflait près de la cheminée comme un bienheureux.

Entre-temps, des gémissements et des lamentations avaient commencé à se faire entendre à l'étage supérieur. Résolu à ne pas céder à Draco, Harry continua son ouvrage interrompu par l'arrivée du serpent. Puis plusieurs séries d'éternuements et de plaintes se firent entendre. Harry les ignora. Il resta sourd à toutes les plaintes de Draco même si rester tout à fait stoïque devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ensuite, les bruits montèrent en crescendo jusqu'à atteindre un paroxysme où le sorcier semblait capable de tousser, éternuer et se plaindre en même temps. Les portes vibraient, les poutres tremblaient et l'une des bûches de Théo roula même hors du foyer.

"D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, s'écria Harry en allant poser son chiffon. La vase verte ne saurait tarder. J'arrive ! Théo, préviens-moi si jamais le serpent devait se réveiller."

Il monta les escaliers en maugréant à qui mieux mieux et débarque dans la chambre de Draco.

"Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il.

-Je m'ennuie, se plaignit Draco. Je meurs d'ennui ou bien je meurs tout court."

Adossé à des oreillers aux couleurs fanées, le magicien semblait vraiment misérable avec ses yeux pleins de larmes et son nez rougi à force de se moucher. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'un air désapprobateur les araignées tisser activement leurs toiles au-dessus du lit. Le vieil homme tâta cependant le front du malade.

"Vous avez un peu de fièvre, reconnut-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Je délire ! Je vois des points noirs défiler devant mes yeux !

-Ce sont les araignées. Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de vous soigner ? Vous êtes sorcier après tout !

-Il n'existe pas de remèdes contre le rhume. Tout tourne dans ma tête, à moins que ce ne soit ma tête qui tourne. Je ne cesse de penser à la malédiction. J'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu et c'est relativement désagréable. Les ans passés, je sais où ils sont. Mes années et celles des autres sont là où elles ont toujours été. Je pourrais aller jouer les mauvais anges à mon propre baptême si je le voulais, peut-être l'ai-je déjà fait. Non, je n'attend que trois choses : la racine de mandragore, les sirènes et le vent qui pousse le coeur honnête en avant. Et aussi de voir si j'attrape des cheveux blancs. Normalement, il me reste trois semaines avant la Saint Jean et la veille, on fête l'anniversaire de mon neveu. Voilà au moins une chose que je vivrai. Le reste s'est passé, il y a longtemps.

-Vous voulez parler du fait d'avoir attraper une étoile filante ? Et de ne pouvoir trouver quelqu'un de fidèle ? Ce n'est pas franchement surprenant vu la manière dont vous vous comportez avec les femmes et le hommes. Mme McGonagall a dit que vous alliez mal tourner. A mon humble avis, c'est déjà le cas.

-Je dois aller à ses funérailles même si cela me tue, fit tristement Draco. Mme McGonagall m'a toujours porté aux nues, beaucoup trop. C'est mon charme qui l'a aveuglé."

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Harry ne réussit pas à déterminer si c'était un effet de son rhume ou non. Il remarqua cependant qu'il se dérobait de nouveau.

"Je parlais de votre façon de larguer les femmes et les hommes dès que vous avez réussi à les faire tomber amoureux, dit-il. Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

-Voilà pourquoi j'aime les araignées, répondit Draco en tendant un doigt tremblant vers le plafond. Si on échoue, il faut réessayer encore et encore. Moi je n'arrête pas d'essayer. Je me suis mis dans cette situation à la suite d'un marché que j'ai passé. Maintenant, je sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais tomber amoureux."

Draco mentait. Il était tombé amoureux une nouvelle fois et ce malgré son marché. Deux yeux d'émeraudes avaient réussi à prendre son âme et son esprit en otages à défaut du coeur qu'il n'avait plus. Un ange noir était arrivé dans sa vie sous les traits d'un adolescent effrayé puis sous ceux d'un jeune homme frappé par la malédiction. Harry Potter s'était insinué dans les pensées et les rêves d'un des magiciens les plus craint d'Ivalice et risquait d'y rester à tout jamais. Draco pensait à cela en voyant le grand-père écarter les yeux.

Harry lui sentit une grande détresse le traverser en songeant que jamais Draco ne pourrait tomber amoureux. Il essaya de refouler sa tristesse au plus profond de lui et réussit à moitié. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur. Il ressentit un soulagement coupable lorsqu'il pensa que de toute façon personne ne réussirait à attraper le coeur du magicien.

Un frottement à la porte vint briser le silence qui s'était installé. Harry alla ouvrir et le serpent se faufila par l'ouverture en un arc de cercle parfait. Il essaya de l'attraper, persuadé qu'il était venu mordre Draco mais l'animal se contenta de se frotter contre ses jambes, le forçant à reculer vers le mur écaillé où se trouvait la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Draco.

-Mon nouvel animal de compagnie."

De là où il se trouvait, Harry pouvait voir la vue sur laquelle donnait la fenêtre. Au lieu d'ouvrir sur la cour, elle donnait sur une sorte de parc. Une allée de sable serpentait sur la pelouse. Un banc en pierre trônait sous un chêne centenaire. Le soleil couchant faisait rougir les feuilles de l'arbre et scintiller les milliers de petites gouttelettes de pluies qui s'accrochaient à elle. Raphaël, le neveu de Draco dessinait tranquillement à l'ombre de l'arbre tandis qu'un homme blond, probablement son père lisait près de lui.

"C'est votre pays natal ?

-Oui, fit Draco. C'est l'Angleterre. Même si ce pays semble me détester, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau et de garder un œil sur lui et sur ma famille.

-Je vous comprend. C'est vraiment magnifique."

-N'est-ce pas ? Mais il y a des choses plus belles encore, reprit le magicien en regardant Harry.

-Sans doute, dit le vieil homme qui ne remarqua pas le regard du sorcier.

Puis Harry sortit doucement de la chambre en souriant. Il n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de Draco.

"Oui, mon amour, chuchota-t-il. Tu es bien plus beau pour moi que toutes les magnificences de l'aurore. J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire un jour."

**Annonce : Mon centième reviewer aura droit à un one shot ou une minific sur le couple Drarry sur le thème de son choix, en clair pourra me lancer un défi.**

**Je suis sincèrement désolé** **pour mon retard assez important mais comme vous l'a dit ma bêta, mon ordi m'a laissé tomber mardi dernier. Mais bon, maintenant, il est réparé alors je devrais être en mesure de poster le prochain chapitre dans les temps. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous me laisserez des reviews (même si c'est pour pousser une gueulante à cause de mon retard). Sinon, pour renseigner ma chère bêta qui me l'a demandé, il me reste encore 6 chapitres à adapter mais je pense que ma fic va encore durer pendant 3 ou 4 chapitres pour décrire la vie de Draco et Harry après cela. J'aimerais aussi faire 1 ou 2 chapitres bonus sur la vie des deux autres couples parce qu'on ne les voit pas beaucoup dans cette histoire mais çà, je pense que c'est à vous de choisir. Est-ce que çà vous plairait ? Allez je vous fait de gros bisoux et je vous dit à dimanche qui est... dans 4 jours gloups...**

**De gros bisoux en supplément à ma bêta pour m'avoir corrigé et reviewé au dernier chapitre et à Onarluca, Nomade, Mad-from-Madland, Elise, Poet of Wolves et Black Siri pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

_Voici la suite qui plus est à l'heure. Par contre je me pose une question existentielle, a quoi ça a servi Draco de mettre les vêtements que Harry lui a préparé sachant qu'il allait se transformer ? N'importe quel vêtement aurait fait l'affaire ?! Oui oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à poser les questions que personne ne pose. Tient d'ailleurs g une question sur HP7, a la fin du bouquin, dans l'épilogue :_ « 19 ans plus tard »_ on entend parler de l'enfant de Tonk et de Remus qui est entrain d'embrasser une fille sur le quai, maintenant moi ma question c'est : est il tellement bête qu'a 19ans il est encore a poudlard, ou alors est il juste venu dire aurevoir a ça copine ? Merci de laisser votre avis _

Où Draco se transforme en serpent pour aller assister à des funérailles.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le plus grand calme. Harry finit rapidement son nettoyage avant d'entreprendre la couture d'un nouvel habit pour Draco. Il avait remarqué que la plupart des vêtements du sorcier, bien que raccommodé par ses soins, n'en demeuraient pas moins relativement peu seyant. De plus, il avait pu constaté qu'à part quelques tenues de cuir, Draco ne possédait aucuns vêtements verts. Or cette couleur était de rigueur à un enterrement en Ivalice. Certes, le sorcier lui avait dit que le vert ne le mettait guère en valeur mais le vieil homme avait répliqué que n'importe quelle teinte de vert ferait l'affaire.

Harry avait donc commencé à coudre entre elles les différentes pièces d'une nouvelle tunique d'un beau vert tirant légèrement sur le bleu. Il avait dessiné les motifs qu'il broderait sur le tissu sur une feuille de papier et Draco avait donné son accord pour un dragon bleu même s'il avait longuement hésité entre cette créature et un tigre.

Le serpent était venu se lover à ses pieds, espérant peut-être parvenir à se libérer du sortilège s'il restait près de lui. Théo dormait comme un bienheureux. Quelques volutes de fumée bleutée s'échappaient de temps à autre de ce qui lui servait de bouche.

Un grand costaud à la barbe rousse entra en coup de vent et posa un grand carton qu'il transportait précautionneusement sur la table avant d'enlever sa cape. Blaise apparut à sa place, tout sourire. L'homme-serpent se redressa en sifflant doucement et l'adolescent lui grattouilla gentiment la tête.

"J'espère qu'il va rester, fit-il joyeusement. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un animal de compagnie et j'adore les lézards."

Draco avait entendu la voix de son apprenti. Il descendit, enveloppé dans une couverture. Harry retint le serpent qui semblait vouloir à nouveau vouloir chercher des noises au sorcier.

"Alors ?, croassa le magicien d'une voix rauque.

-J'ai tout trouvé, dit Blaise. Et la maison d'Amaril est à nous. L'ancienne propriétaire me l'a vendu pour une bouchée de pain. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait la voir à nouveau habitée le plus rapidement possible. Pensez-vous que nous devrons déplacer le château ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco en toussant. Cela signifierait déplacer Théo qui se trouve effectivement au port d'Ardamenel et je préférerais ne pas avoir à le faire."

Pendant que les autres discutaient du déplacement du château, Harry songea avec une légère pointe de nostalgie qu'il allait sans doute bientôt emménager dans la demeure qui l'avait vue naître et pensa sans trop savoir pourquoi qu'il aimerait bien que ses enfants naissent en son sein également. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il allait un peu vite en besogne. Il fallait d'abord qu'il retrouve son apparence normale et qu'il trouve un compagnon avec une situation stable. Il se surprit à jeter un coup d'œil à Draco en essayant de l'imaginer père de famille. Son imagination fertile, et décidemment un peu trop optimiste à son goût, lui envoya des images de bébés bruns aux yeux gris et d'enfants blonds aux regards verts.

La conduite relativement déconcertante du serpent le préoccupait également beaucoup. Il avait beau dire à l'animal qu'il ne pouvait pas lever son sortilège, il semblait s'en préoccuper comme de sa dernière mue. Il ne semblait plus vouloir mordre Draco même s'il restait méfiant à son égard et il accepta d'aller jouer avec Blaise dans les marais le soir et le lendemain matin.

"Si j'étais toi, lui dit Harry en désespoir de cause, je serais plutôt chez Ginny Weasley avec Sirius pour saisir ma chance de le consoler après sa déception."

Draco passa la journée tantôt couché, tantôt debout. Son rhume se résorbait peu à peu et il ne faisait plus de comédie pour attirer l'attention. Lorsqu'il était alité, Blaise devait courir partout afin de prendre des mesures et de fixer des crochets tandis qu'Harry finissait les broderies de l'habit de Draco.

Le magicien fit de plus en plus d'apparitions mais généralement pour poser quelques questions et annoncer quelques décisions, essentiellement à l'usage d'Harry.

"Harry, puisque vous avez cru bon de blanchir tous les murs à la chaux, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire où se trouvent les marques que j'avais faites sur ces mêmes murs ?

-Non", avoua Harry sans lever la tête de sa broderie.

Draco se moucha tristement avant de repartir à l'étage puis de réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard.

"Que vendrons-nous dans la boutique ?

-Pas des vêtements magiques en tout cas, fit Harry en se rendant compte qu'il était dégoûté à vie de la confection de ce genre d'article. Vous pouvez acheter la boutique mais pas forcément l'affaire.

-Je vois, pouvez-vous réfléchir à la question ?

-Si vous voulez."

Le sorcier alla chercher quelque chose dans la cour du château avant de revenir une troisième fois embêter Harry.

"Avez-vous des préférences pour les sorties ?, demanda-t-il cette fois. Où aimeriez-vous vivre ?

-Dans une jolie maison avec un jardin rempli de toutes sortes de fleurs, répondit Harry en repensant à la maison de Ginny Weasley.

-C'est entendu."

Draco remonta se coucher vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Sa pâleur avait alerté Harry qui s'était demandé si le magicien n'avait pas quelque chose d'autre qu'une bonne crève. Malheureusement, à chaque fois que le vieil homme faisait mine de vouloir monter à l'étage pour s'occuper du malade, le serpent se mettait en travers de sa route en sifflant dangereusement. C'était une des bizarreries de son caractère, il ne paraissait pas pouvoir supporter de voir Harry faire quoi que ce soit pour Draco. Aussi le vieil homme continuait-il à coudre au coin du feu tout en confiant à Blaise de quoi s'occuper.

L'apprenti faisait la navette entre l'étage et le rez-de-chaussée, s'arrêtant à peine pour prendre ses repas. Il arborait cependant un air joyeux et reprit même avec Théo l'une de ses chansons étranges parlant pour la plupart de grenouilles et de casseroles. Il avoua à Harry avoir profité de ses voyages à Amaril pour aller rendre visite à Ron. Les deux adolescents avaient même passé toute une journée à se promener main dans la main à travers la ville. Le vieil homme était sincèrement heureux pour son jeune frère. Blaise était quelqu'un de bien. C'était un garçon travailleur, un brin rêveur mais avec la tête sur les épaules. Ron n'aurait pas pu trouvé mieux. Contrairement à lui songeait-il parfois tristement puisque l'homme qu'il aimait était un sorcier coureur de jupons et de pantalons maudit par Voldemort et ayant vendu son âme à un démon. Enfin, il aurait pu tomber sur pire, il aurait pu tomber amoureux de Voldemort.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par Draco qui descendit dans la salle commune, emmitouflé dans une couverture et une boîte de mouchoirs à la main.

"C'est ma dernière apparition de la soirée, dit-il en toussant. J'ai oublié de dire que Mme McGonagall sera enterrée demain au cimetière des sorciers à Poudlard. Harry, pensez-vous avoir fini mon habit d'ici là ?

-J'ai encore quelques finitions à faire, répondit le vieil homme en souriant. Votre tunique devrait être prête d'ici deux à trois heures. Remontez vous coucher, vous avez une tête à faire peur.

-Mais...

-Je viendrai vous la poser sur votre lit et vous border si vous êtes sage, sourit Harry. Maintenant, allez vous coucher si vous voulez pouvoir sortir du château sans être trop enrhumé demain."

Draco acquiesça doucement puis remonta se coucher. Harry se remit à l'ouvrage en sifflotant doucement. Deux heures plus tard, il avait fini. Il regarda son œuvre avec un brin de fierté et la plia soigneusement avant de monter à l'étage.

Le magicien s'était endormi. Le vieil homme posa doucement la tunique sur la table de chevet puis regarda l'endormi. Il passa une main fraîche sur le front enfiévré du blond puis s'assit dans un fauteuil près du lit pour le veiller. L'état de Draco l'alarmait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Le sorcier dormait paisiblement. Sa fièvre était légère mais pouvait remonter si personne n'y faisait attention. Harry passa à nouveau sa main sur le visage du sorcier sans remarquer toutefois qu'aucune ride ne la marquait plus alors que la lumière de la lune filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux fermés.

La lumière de l'astre nocturne caressait gentiment le vieillard redevenu un jeune homme l'espace d'une nuit. Elle le vit s'assoupir doucement puis s'endormir sans lâcher la main du malade qu'il veillait. Elle observa l'alité se réveiller alors que la nuit commençait à décliner.

Draco sourit en regardant son ange brun serrer sa main. Il caressa tendrement la tignasse ébouriffée et le visage endormi. Le magicien se blottit contre le bras de son aimé et soupira de bien être. Il se rendormit lentement au son des battements du coeur de son ange.

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller le matin suivant. Il se dégagea doucement de la main de Draco qui continuait à l'agripper puis se leva en faisant craquer ses os. Il clopina jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux.

"Encore en train de fureter ?, demanda une voix amusé derrière son dos. On dirait vraiment que vous n'aimez que çà."

Harry rit légèrement puis se retourna vers Draco. Il rétorqua :

"Vous feriez bien d'aller vous préparer. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à atteindre le zénith alors si vous voulez arriver à l'heure, je vous conseille de filer dans la salle de bain.

-Bien, fit Draco en se rembrunissant très légèrement au rappel des funérailles. Je mets quel pantalon à votre avis ?

-Prenez le noir, répondit Harry en spécialiste. Les couleurs sombres sont de rigueur et il ira bien avec la tunique.

-Je vais faire çà, merci Harry."

Le vieil homme lui sourit puis descendit préparer le déjeuner. Il salua Blaise qui lui rendit son bonjour d'une voix endormie. L'apprenti avait dû veiller tard afin de terminer tout ce que lui avait demandé de faire Draco. Il bâilla allègrement avant de s'asseoir à la table. Harry le renvoya se coucher après l'avoir vu faire trois tentatives pour enfourner sa tartine dans l'un de ses yeux et piquer du nez dans son bol. L'apprenti le remercia et monta dans sa chambre où il s'enferma.

Une heure plus tard, le magicien sortit de la salle de bain, pomponné et parfumé. Harry vit un nuage de vapeur d'eau à l'odeur de lilas d'échapper par la porte ouverte. Draco apparut, magnifique dans sa tenue de deuil malgré ses yeux tristes. Il vint s'asseoir à la table.

"Où est Blaise ?, demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Je l'ai renvoyé se coucher, répondit le vieil homme en lui servant une tasse de café et son petit déjeuner. Le pauvre ne tenait plus debout après sa nuit blanche.

-Vous avez bien fait."

Le sorcier mangea rapidement son repas puis fit signe au serpent qui somnolait doucement près de l'âtre de s'approcher de lui. L'animal vint à ses pieds. Draco le regarda sous toutes les coutures puis se laissa tomber à terre. Il se transforma en un cobra en tout point pareil au précédent. Le serpent, surpris, siffla de mécontentement. Draco, joueur fit de même. Les deux animaux se tournèrent autour pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, agacé par la tournure que prenaient les événements ne se fâche et leur dise sèchement d'arrêter.

Le sorcier se retransforma en humain en souriant. Il avait éprouvé toutes les sensations de l'animal et pouvait assister sans problèmes à l'enterrement de son cher professeur. Il parla longuement des mesures de sécurité avec Théo puis sortit en glissant sur le sol sous sa forme animal. Il était vrai que faire cela alors qu'Harry lui avait fait un nouveau costume était un peu éxagéré mais son professeur avait toujours apprécié qu'on prête attention au moindre détail. C'était ce qu'il avait expliqué au vieil homme.

Le cimetière des sorciers de Poudlard se situait à la périphérie de la ville. Le soleil cuisant faisait luire le marbre des pierres tombales. En tant qu'être à sang froid, Draco n'éprouvait presque aucune gêne par rapport à la chaleur. Il alla se lover près d'un arbre assez près de l'endroit où son professeur serait enterré mais assez éloigné pour ne pas effrayer les personnes venues se rendre à ses funérailles.

Tout au long de la cérémonie, Draco laissa son esprit vagabonder doucement au gré de ses envies. Il se rappela de sa dernière conversation avec son professeur et l'aveux de cette dernière de ne rien savoir sur la façon de délivrer son ange de sa malédiction. Il se souvint qu'elle avait approuvé son choix et lui avait dit beaucoup apprécier Harry mais le plaindre de devoir aimer quelqu'un d'aussi épuisant que lui. Ils avaient ri ensemble et Draco avait senti une sorte de résignation chez son professeur. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et s'était fait à cette raison. Son seul regret, avait-elle dit, serait de ne pas pouvoir connaître les enfants de son disciple préféré. Draco regrettait aussi ce fait. Il pourrait sans doute jamais présenter ses enfants, s'il en avait un jour, à sa soeur. Sa mère venait d'Ivalice et savait que certains hommes de ce pays pouvaient enfanter mais Pansy avait été élevée en Angleterre et ne connaissait pas le pays d'origine de leurs parents.

En un sens, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Sa soeur n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait vivre dans ce pays. Elle était trop terre à terre pour cela. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry. Le vieil homme souriait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Draco sourit en pensant qu'il était heureux d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un comme son ange brun. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir le libérer de sa malédiction même s'il lui faudrait sans doute affronter Voldemort pour cela. Il se prenait à imaginer comment seraient leurs enfants et leur avenir ensemble. Ils se crêperaient sans doute le chignon à longueur de temps mais ils seraient heureux et complices.

Draco rentra relativement tard dans la soirée et retrouva toute sa petite maisonnée assise autour de Théo. Harry racontait une histoire qui semblait beaucoup les amuser et le magicien sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir quand le vieil homme lui sourit en le voyant rentrer. Il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de ces yeux verts qui l'avaient capturé dès le premier jour et à présent il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux.

**Annonce : La centième review a été postée par octo à qui je fais de gros bisoux. Je vous donne donc le défi qu'elle m'a proposé et qui sera posté sur le serveur durant les vacances de noël : ****Harry fait du chantage à Draco. Il veut l'obliger à sortir avec lui parce qu'il n'aime pas Ginny et ne veut pas le lui dire...sauf que Draco n'est pas encore amoureux de lui et Harry non plus n'est pas amoureux de Draco, même s'il est gay. C'est le serpentard qui tombera amoureux en premier.**

**Pour les autres, on ne proteste pas puisque maintenant, ce sont le 150ème et le 200ème reviewers qui pourront me lancer un Drarry, qu'on se le dise lol.**

**Spéciale dédicace à ma super beta Babel56 et à tous mes reviewers du dernier chapitre, à savoir octo, Poet-of-Wolves, Ingrid83 (j'espère que la suite t'a plu et te plaira), Sinien, Black Siri (merci de continuer à m'encourager après tout ce temps), Onarluca et mini pouce06. Je vous fais à tous de gros bisoux et je vous dit à dimanche prochain.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

_Hey tout le monde !!! Voici donc le chap16, les choses sérieuses commencent chouette vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir avant mardi mais heureusement g pu récupérer un ordi ouf. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous souhaite également de joyeuses fêtes en espérant que papa noël vous gâte _

Où Draco et Voldemort s'affrontent par nuages interposés.

La semaine qui suivit l'enterrement de Mme McGonagall s'écoula doucement. Draco passa le plus clair de son temps dans le salon. Son rhume n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et il pouvait à nouveau utiliser sa pleine puissance mais Harry, inquiet pour la santé du magicien et craignant une rechute, avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait se reposer et penser sérieusement à se couvrir plus chaudement lorsqu'il irait rendre visite à sa mère. Le sorcier se laissa donc vivre encore une semaine avant de reprendre l'apprentissage de Blaise en main. L'adolescent avait besoin de plus de concentration et Draco comptait bien lui enseigner à faire attention.

Le lundi suivant le début de l'entraînement spécial de l'apprenti, Draco dut s'absenter quelques heures afin d'aller acheter de quoi regarnir sa réserve d'ingrédients pour ses sortilèges. Il fit les recommandations d'usage et disparut ensuite dans les landes à la recherche de plantes rares. Harry en profita d'ailleurs pour aller faire les courses pour le déjeuner. Il prépara le repas avec ses trouvailles. Il avait trouvé un poisson à l'air plus que succulent. Blaise avait fait la grimace mais le grand-père avait quand même décidé de faire un plat de poisson. La poêle à la main, Harry s'approcha de Théo.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de pain et de fromage pour une fois, ronchonna le démon du feu en baissant la tête malgré tout. Et puis le poisson n'est pas vraiment mon plat favori, çà pue !"

Harry ne prit pas garde à ses protestations et posa la poêle sur les flammèches bleues qui servaient de cheveux à Théo. Il faisait cuire le poisson lorsque la voix de Draco retentit fortement.

"Tiens-toi bien Théo !, hurlait-il. Voldemort m'a retrouvé.

-Il faudra que tu attendes quelques instants pour préparer le repas, fit Théo à Harry en se relevant comme un ressort. Je dois aider Dray."

Le démon grossit soudain et cracha une flamme gigantesque qui prit l'assaut du conduit de cheminée. Sa figure bleuté se brouilla fortement pour laisser place à des dizaines de visages comme sous l'effet d'une violente secousse. Harry et Blaise se regardèrent. Draco se battait. Le vieil homme se mordit la lèvre et la couleur déserta complètement ses joues. L'apprenti, croyant que le grand-père faisait un malaise, le conduisit à une fauteuil où il l'obligea à s'asseoir et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Le coeur d'Harry s'était presque arrêté à la pensée du combat qui opposait Draco à Voldemort. Il plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et posa sa tête sur elles en fermant les yeux. Il pria Merlin de protéger son aimé. L'angoisse le rongeait et la bile lui brûlait la gorge. Il retenait à grand peine son corps de trembler. La peur montait en lui, insidieuse et traîtresse. Il ne voulait pas perdre le magicien, pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant. Si la malédiction de Voldemort l'avait grandement affaibli, la perte de Draco le tuerait à coup sûr. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui était si puissant qu'il lui rongeait le coeur et çà faisait mal si mal de ne pas pouvoir avouer à l'objet de ses pensées ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Blaise le regardait avec inquiétude. L'image du vieillard vacillait, se troublait par intermittence et laissait place à celle d'un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui ou Ron. Les cheveux gris se teintait d'encre, devenaient plus sombres que la nuit et plus scintillant que les étoiles. Les yeux verts brillaient avec encore plus d'intensité, la peau devenait blanche et douce. Le vieillard et l'ange caché derrière le masque semblaient se livrer bataille au même titre que Voldemort et Draco. Pourtant, l'illusion fut rompue lorsque Blaise toucha l'épaule d'Harry. Le vieillard l'emporta sur l'éphèbe.

La magie se déchaîna alors avec encore plus de violence. Théo passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Un hurlement strident fit frissonner Harry qui se précipita dehors pour voir ce qui se passait. Le combat avait lieu dans le ciel du port d'Ardamenel. De gros nuages sombres venait polluer l'azur. Peu de gens étaient dehors. Tous avaient préféré regagner la sécurité précaire de leur maison. La masse noire des nuages s'agita soudain. Des éclairs de magie pure, tantôt verts, tantôt noirs, déchirèrent le ciel et le tonnerre engloutit le silence oppressant. Très vite la magie se matérialisa en un enchevêtrement de serpents de fumée qui se donnaient la chasse. Elle se sépara ensuite en deux boules lumineuses, l'une verte, l'autre noire. La première fila en miaulant sinistrement tandis que l'autre la poursuivait dans un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Harry se précipita vers les quais suivi de près par Blaise. C'était l'endroit d'où on pouvait mieux voir le spectacle à la fois fascinant et terrifiant du combat. Le vieil homme ferma à nouveau les yeux et pria, espérant redonner de la force à son magicien.

Deux nuages uniformément blanc se détachaient maintenant sur le ciel bleu. On entendait encore au loin la rumeur de la tempête mais les deux sorciers semblaient avoir décidé de faire une pause avant l'assaut final. La mer se déchaînait sous eux emportant dans ses flots déchaînés les quelques bateaux qui mouillaient dans le port. Harry ne put détacher son regard du spectacle tragique et absurde des équipages des navires en train d'essayer de sauver leurs vies en amenant les voiles tandis que des gerbes d'eaux s'abattaient avec violence sur les coques.

La tempête revint soudain à l'assaut du port. Des vagues écumeuses vinrent s'abattre sur la jetée. Harry et Blaise les virent arriver sur eux puis se briser sans avoir pu les atteindrent, vaincues par les brises-lames. Les bateaux à l'amarrage et laissées en pâtures à la mer déchaînée se soulevaient en grinçant tristement. Par-dessus le tumulte, on pouvait entendre des hurlements stridents. Le vieil homme aperçut sur l'un des rochers qui garnissaient la crique un groupe de femmes ruisselantes à la chevelure brunâtre d'algues nauséabondes et dont le corps se terminait en queue de poisson. Elles tendaient les bras à d'autres créatures surgies des fin fonds de l'océan en continuant leur mélopée sinistre.

Harry se rendit compte avec terreur qu'il s'agissait là des sirènes de la malédiction. Il ne restait donc plus que deux impossibilités à réaliser. Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers les deux nuages. Draco se tenait debout, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans le vent, sur celui de gauche. Les habits sombres qu'il portait et son regard chargé d'éclairs furieux lui donnait un air d'ange vengeur. Il observait les sirènes d'un air absent ce qui porta Harry à croire qu'il avait totalement oublié que ces créatures grotesques faisaient partie intégrante de la malédiction.

"Ne vous laissez pas distraire de Voldemort !," cria soudain Blaise.

Le sorcier se matérialisa soudain sur le nuage de droite. Ses cheveux sombres dressés sur la tête, il levait les bras vers le ciel pour invoquer d'autres maléfices. Il abaissa le bras alors que Draco se retournait vers lui. Le nuage qu'il occupait s'embrasa soudain. De hautes flammes d'une couleur blanche si intense qu'Harry dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé s'élevèrent vers le ciel. Le souffle chaut du brasier balaya le port, brûlant l'oxygène de l'air en quelques secondes. Le vieil homme et Blaise eurent beaucoup de mal à retrouver leur souffle lorsque l'air frais revint en force.

Draco n'avait pas cillé une seule fois durant l'attaque. Il avait sauté de son nuage pour se réfugier sur l'un des bateaux ballottés par la tempête. Son regard d'orage se posa sur Harry l'espace d'un instant avant d'aller fixer le sorcier du désert. Une flamme meurtrière brillait dans ses yeux gris. Le magicien ne supportait pas que d'autres personnes soient impliquées dans l'un de ses combats. Les règles qui régissaient les batailles sorcières étaient très claires là-dessus. Draco savait que dès l'instant où un de ses proches était blessé par son adversaire, il avait le droit de tuer tout comme celui qui lui faisait face. Voldemort avait lancé son attaque en connaissance de cause. Maintenant, le combat serait sans pitié.

Le sorcier du désert eut un regard fou. Son beau visage fut déformé par un affreux rictus. Il se transforma en un oiseau rouge sang avant de descendre en piquée sur le navire où se trouvait Draco. Le magicien eut un sourire narquois. Il fit disparaître le bateau d'un geste de la main et s'envola à son tour sous la forme d'un épervier sombre. Les sirènes poussèrent un cri strident en voyant que l'un des navires que la tempête avait saisi entre ses griffes n'était pas réel. L'oiseau rouge, lui, ne réussit pas à dévier sa trajectoire et s'abîma dans la mer dans une gerbe d'eau.

La vague provoquée par la chute de Voldemort dans la mer et par la magie qui l'avait suivie dans les flots arriva rapidement au rivage. Les sirènes criardes et les autres créatures venues des profondeurs furent éloignées du rivage pas sa puissance. Elle mouilla Harry et Blaise qui suffoquèrent à nouveau sous le poids de l'eau glacée. Draco vint se placer près d'eux et les réchauffa comme il put en leur lançant un sortilège de séchage. Ses yeux ne quittaient cependant pas le rivage, attendant avec impatience et inquiétude la réapparition de Voldemort.

Le sorcier surgit des flots avec violence. Ses yeux étaient devenus intégralement noirs sous l'effet de la rage et de la haine. Harry pouvait sentir sa magie se débattre furieusement et chercher à blesser Draco qui restait maître de lui. Le combat qui n'avait pas vraiment été interrompu reprit de plus belle. Draco plaça ses compagnons dans une bulle de protection que Blaise pouvait maintenir sans problèmes.

Les bateaux s'étaient maintenant remis en équilibre mais Voldemort et Draco se jetèrent à l'eau, provoquant ainsi une seconde vague beaucoup plus violente que les précédentes. Deux monstres surgirent soudain de l'écume bouillonnante, deux dragons qui étendirent leurs ailes vers le ciel en sifflant rageusement. L'un était rouge sang, ses ailes diaphanes aussi noires que les ténèbres se replièrent contre son corps allongé tandis qu'il se ramassait sur lui même, l'échine hérissée et la gueule grande ouverte en une attitude qui se voulait menaçante. L'autre d'un blanc aussi immaculé que la neige qui recouvrait parfois les Landes en hiver se contenta de le regarder en grondant.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le rouge eut rapidement le dessus sur l'autre et Harry ne put qu'espérer qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Cependant, le blanc n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte douloureuse de son adversaire et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ses griffes vinrent entamer la chair fragile des babines de son opposant et il eut un hurlement de triomphe en voyant le sang couler. Le combat prit une nouvelle ampleur lorsque les deux créatures cauchemardesques commencèrent à utiliser autre chose que leur force brute. Des gerbes de flammes s'échappaient de leurs gueules béantes. Le dragon blanc fut à nouveau acculé à la défense par le rouge qui le jeta au sol à l'aide de ses cornes. Voyant son adversaire en position de faiblesse, le dragon écarlate poussa un hurlement de victoire qui s'arrêta sur un gémissement de douleur. Le dragon blanc venait de profiter de son manque d'attention pour lui geler une de ses ailes à l'aide de son souffle de glace, don rare que peu de ces créatures savaient maîtriser.

Blessé et vaincu, le dragon rouge s'envola tant bien que mal et disparut à l'horizon. Le dragon blanc tourna sa tête écailleuse vers Harry et partit à son tour sans demander son reste. Ce fut le coeur lourd et l'esprit tourmenté que Blaise et le vieil homme reprirent le chemin de la maison. Aucun d'eux ne savait qui avait gagné le combat. L'incertitude les rongeait. Le grand père pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Draco soit bien le vainqueur et non Voldemort.

L'homme-serpent les accueillit en sifflant joyeusement. Il vint tourner autour d'Harry en continuant ses sifflements. Apparemment, il était persuadé que Draco n'était plus et cette idée le remplissait de joie. Il se mit à siffler encore plus fort en voyant un petit cobra albinos se glisser par l'ouverture de la porte et le poursuivit jusqu'aux escaliers.

"Mais c'est pas vrai !, cracha le serpent. Ouste, allez ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !"

Le coeur d'Harry bondit de joie en reconnaissant la voix du magicien. Il se retint d'aller serrer le magicien sous la forme animale. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le caressa doucement sous le regard amusé de Blaise et celui, jaloux, de l'autre serpent. Draco se mit à ronronner et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Harry eut un petit gloussement et posa l'animal sur un fauteuil près de l'âtre. Le serpent se retransforma progressivement et laissa place au magicien. De nombreuses égratignures parcouraient son visage et Harry put voir qu'il avait un bras cassé à l'angle que prenait le membre. Il alla chercher la trousse à pharmacie et soigna le magicien avec douceur. Il ne put cependant pas lui empêcher de souffrir lorsqu'il dut remettre son bras en place.

"Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable de vous être battu ainsi contre Voldemort alors que vous sortez tout juste de votre rhume, fit Harry en le regardant d'un air sévère une fois les soins terminés.

-Vous avez réussi à tuer Voldemort ?, demanda Blaise.

-Non, il s'est enfui avant que je puisse le blesser plus gravement, répondit Draco en gémissant. Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le tuer si le combat s'était éternisé. Harry, pourrais-je avoir un verre de cognac s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Bien sûr."

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers le bar et sortit une bouteille remplie d'un beau liquide ambré. Il en servit un verre au magicien qui le but d'une traite aussi facilement que si ça avait été de l'eau. Ensuite, Draco se servit un second verre mais au lieu de l'avaler, il le renversa sur Théo qui était réduit à quelques braises à peine rougeoyantes. Le démon grésilla, flamboya brièvement puis sa tête apparut dans l'âtre. Harry se dit en le voyant qu'il avait encore plus mauvaise mine que le jour où il avait dû accélérer le château à cause de l'épouvantail.

"Je ne sais même pas qui de nous deux à gagné, reprit Draco en se resservant un troisième verre et en le buvant à petites gorgées. C'est vous dire ! Je l'ai blessé et je doute qu'il puisse se resservir d'une partie de sa magie avant longtemps mais le combat aurait tourné à son avantage s'il avait continué. Il se repose beaucoup sur son démon et se retranche même derrière lui. Il nous a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, hein, Théo ?

-Il est plus ancien que moi !, se défendit faiblement Théo sous ses bûches. Je suis plus puissant que lui mais il connaît plus de choses ! Et Voldemort l'a à son service depuis près de deux cents ans. Il m'a presque tué !"

Il trouva l'énergie suffisante pour passer sa tête fatigué au dessus des bûches et pesta :

"Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, je te signale !, contra Draco. Tu sais tout ce que je sais, c'est l'un des avantages de notre lien !"

Harry alla chercher son poisson et le remit à chauffer sur les braises. Il prit aussi du pain et des pommes de terres qu'il fit cuire dans les cendres. Le repas leur fit du bien à tous. Théo reprit des couleurs au même titre que Draco au grand soulagement du vieil homme. Seul l'homme-serpent resta mécontent, le retour du magicien l'avait apparemment énormément contrarié.

Draco resta silencieux un moment. Voldemort savait où il habitait à présent et il savait également qu'Harry était avec lui. Il avait pu voir l'étincelle de rage et d'intérêt dans le regard du sorcier du désert en le voyant protéger son aimé. Le vieil homme et Blaise étaient en danger avec lui mais égoïstement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les éloigner même si c'était pour les protéger. Il se souvenait encore de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait avant de retrouver son ange sous une forme peu conventionnelle, il est vrai. Harry était devenu sa raison de vivre aussi sûrement que Théo était l'une des sources de sa magie. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser s'éloigner de lui.

"Il va falloir déplacer Théo, fit-il de but en blanc. Je ne vois que cette solution pour avoir un peu de répit. On va le déplacer à Amaril dans la nouvelle maison. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort nous retrouve maintenant, je suis trop faible pour pouvoir l'affronter.

-Tu veux me déplacer moi ?, crépita Théo vert d'appréhension.

-Désolé vieux frère mais tu as le choix entre Amaril et Voldemort. Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix, je sais, mais c'est le seul que nous ayons dans l'immédiat et je doute que tu veuilles affronter à nouveau le sorcier du désert dans ton état.

-Malédiction !, geignit le démon en se réfugiant sous ses bûches. Et le pire c'est que tu as raison !"

Harry vit avec tristesse une étincelle d'inquiétude briller furtivement dans le regard fiévreux du magicien. Il songea avec angoisse que le combat contre Voldemort n'était en réalité que le premier d'une longue série qui ne s'achèverait qu'avec la mort de l'un des deux sorciers.

**Annonce : La centième review a été postée par octo à qui je fais de gros bisoux. Je vous donne donc le défi qu'elle m'a proposé et qui sera posté sur le serveur durant les vacances de noël : ****Harry fait du chantage à Draco. Il veut l'obliger à sortir avec lui parce qu'il n'aime pas Ginny et ne veut pas le lui dire...sauf que Draco n'est pas encore amoureux de lui et Harry non plus n'est pas amoureux de Draco, même s'il est gay. C'est le serpentard qui tombera amoureux en premier.**

**Pour les autres, on ne proteste pas puisque maintenant, ce sont le 150ème et le 200ème reviewers qui pourront me lancer un Drarry, qu'on se le dise lol.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

**J'ai énormément de retard sur ce chapitre et je vous prie de m'en excuser. Je ne suis pas partie pendant les vacances donc j'aurais pu vous poster la suite de la fic dans les temps. Malheureusement mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme et on vient juste de nous l'échanger contre un tout neuf (vive les prolongations de garantie). Je vous livre donc le chapitre 17 avec du retard et j'espère poster bientôt deux autres chapitres pour me faire pardonner. Je vous fais à tous de gros bsx.**

**Spécial dédicace à ma beta à qui je fais de gros bisoux ainsi qu'à zaika, Maiionette, Poet of Wolves, Onarluca, C Elise, gotar (sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour), Mad-from-Madland (j'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience), DeadPsycho-MP, Thealie, Telika, soleil levant08, Lucid Nightmare (ma surprise a vraiment beaucoup de retard comme tu peux le voir lol). Ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

Où un magicien déménage.

Draco se mit à l'ouvrage sans perdre une seule minute. Il devait absolument avoir déménagé le château au plus tard le lendemain et il comptait bien réussir cet exploit. Malgré la fatigue qui l'accablait après son combat contre Voldemort, le magicien courut de pièce en pièce en criant des mesures à Blaise et en traçant des signes plus ou moins étranges dans certains endroits. Il avait du mal à respirer et ses membres le faisaient souffrir cruellement à cause de la trop grande dépense d'énergie dû à sa métamorphose. Il songea avec frayeur qu'il n'avait jamais été plus proche de la fin que durant son affrontement avec le sorcier du désert. Lui qui avait toujours eu confiance en ses capacités magiques et en sa puissance venait d'apprendre une importante leçon d'humilité qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa chair.

Le sorcier et son apprenti mesurèrent absolument tout dans la demeure. Ils ne laissèrent rien au hasard et Harry les regarda faire du fond du fauteuil où Draco l'avait fait asseoir. Si Blaise semblait croire au regain d'énergie fabuleux de son maître, le vieil homme, lui n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Il pouvait clairement voir que le magicien était encore épuisé après son combat titanesque. Harry aurait été surpris du contraire. Le grand père ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le sorcier qui arrivait à dissimuler aussi bien sa fatigue et sa souffrance. En cet instant, Draco ne songeait plus à lui mais aux autres, à ses compagnons.

L'homme-serpent restait lové tout contre la cheminée et regardait les préparatifs du déménagement d'un œil morne. Il siffla furieusement lorsque Blaise dut le bousculer afin de s'agenouiller pour tracer un pentacle à la craie sur le sol. Sa tâche accomplie, l'apprenti se releva en secouant son pantalon couvert de poussière de craie et appela son maître qui arriva en trombe.

Harry remarqua que le magicien tenait une fiole remplie d'une sorte de poudre argenté. Il vit également que Draco avait réussi à se tacher avec la chaux qu'il utilisait pour tracer les signes sur les murs. Le vieil homme soupira bruyamment en songeant à toute la lessive qu'il allait devoir faire par la suite.

Draco s'agenouilla au sol et dut retenir un gémissement. Sa jambe gauche était douloureuse et il songea qu'il avait dû se fouler quelque chose durant son combat. Il serra pourtant les dents. Son regard d'orage croisa les yeux émeraude d'Harry et il y puisa toute la force dont il avait besoin pour mener à bien ses projets. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher maintenant sinon Voldemort viendrait détruire et réduire en poussière tout ce qui lui était cher, à commencer par celui qu'il aimait. Le sorcier du désert était loin d'être idiot après tout et il était très observateur. Le fait que son adversaire ait tenté de détourner son attention du rivage et de ses compagnons ne lui avait certainement pas échappé pas plus que ses coups d'œil fréquents pour s'assurer que le grand-père allait bien et n'était pas blessé.

Il traça quelques signes dans le pentacle et en son centre avant de poser un peu de poudre rouge sur chacune des branches de la figure ainsi que sur son milieu. Harry alla s'asseoir sur l'escalier en compagnie de l'homme-serpent qui n'arrêtait pas de frissonner. Visiblement, le genre de magie qu'utilisait Draco ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Harry !, cria le magicien alors qu'il se ruait dans la cour en compagnie de Blaise. Qu'allons-nous vendre dans la boutique ?

-Des fleurs !, répondit Harry sur le même ton. J'aimerais qu'on vende des fleurs.

-Parfait !"

Et Draco s'élança vers la porte, un pot de peinture à la main. Il trempa le pinceau dans le pot et repeignit le repère jaune en orange. Il trempa une deuxième fois son pinceau qui sortit violet du pot et repeignit ainsi le repère bleu. Le repère rouge et le repère vert furent transformés en turquoise et en marron. Seul le repère noir resta tel quel. Une fois le travail achevé, Draco alla remettre le pot de peinture sur l'établi. Il y reprit une petite fiole de la même poudre rouge qu'il avait mise sur les branches et le centre du pentacle.

"Blaise, tu peux m'apporter la pelle en argent ?

-Tout de suite !"

L'apprenti surgit d'un coup de la cour en tenant une grande bêche qui brillait. Le bois du manche de l'outil était d'un noir profond mais sa lame semblait être en argent massif. Blaise tendit la pelle à Draco qui la prit et la calla contre son genoux. Le sorcier traça un symbole à la craie sur le manche et sur la lame. Il saupoudra ensuite l'outil avec la poudre rouge contenue dans le flacon.

Draco fit signe à tout le monde de se tenir à l'écart. Le sort qu'il allait faire nécessitait pas mal de concentration. Il tendit la pelle à Théo qui se hissa sur elle tout doucement et s'assit dessus. Harry put remarquer qu'une sorte de forme sombre semblait flotter dans les flammes bleutées qui formaient le corps du démon de feu. Draco hissa la pelle doucement. Quelques bûches incandescentes roulèrent hors du foyer et un peu de cendre s'envola dans les airs.

"Tu es prêt Théo ?, demanda Draco alors qu'il se mettait au centre du pentacle.

-Autant que faire se peut, répondit le démon visiblement peu rassuré. J'espère que tu te rends compte que cette manoeuvre peut me tuer.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, fit le magicien. Dis-toi que c'est moi qu'elle peut tuer."

Draco eut soudain une quinte de toux et cracha un peu de sang. Harry voulut aller l'aider mais Blaise le retint en secouant la tête et le sorcier lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Le magicien prit la pelle fermement dans sa main gauche et leva le bras droit à l'horizontal. Quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche mais Harry ne les comprit pas.

Théo devint tout à coup bleu pâle et sembla doubler de volume. La pièce se mit à tourner, doucement au départ puis de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'on ne distingue plus les couleurs les unes des autres. Une fumée noire et âcre s'éleva dans les airs, faisant suffoquer la plupart des occupants de la pièce. L'homme-serpent se mit à trembler et à siffler. Blaise toussa.

Harry, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette sombre de Théo. Le démon du feu ressemblait étrangement à une sorte de lutin. Il lui semblait avoir vu ce genre de créature dans un autre endroit. Une nuit sans lune au ciel d'encre déchiré par une pluie d'étoiles filantes revint soudain hanter le grand père mais l'inquiétude vint bien vite la remplacer. Draco venait d'avoir une autre quinte de toux violente.

Il quitta le pentacle, sa main droite sur la bouche, et se dépêcha d'aller remettre Théo dans le foyer. Le tournoiement cessa peu à peu et la pièce retrouva sa stabilité. Puis la fumée disparut peu à peu et Harry eut la surprise de voir apparaître le salon de son enfance. Bien sûr, il avait changé. Il n'y avait plus de tapis bleu élimé qui recouvrait le sol et le plafond semblait plus bas. L'aspect de la salle du château se mêlait à celui du salon qui l'avait vu grandir.

"C'est fait Théo ?, demanda Draco en toussant.

-Normalement oui, répondit le démon d'une voix épuisé. Mais je pense qu'on devrait vérifier quand même."

Draco se dirigea vers la porte en compagnie d'Harry. Il mit la poignée sur le repère jaune. La porte s'ouvrit sur la rue d'Amaril qui avait vu grandir Harry. Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon donnant aux murs de la plupart des maisons alentours des teintes orangées. Quelques marcheurs flânaient le long de la rue pour une petite promenade avant le dîner. Le coeur du vieil homme se serra un peu quand il remarqua que bon nombre d'entre eux le regardaient avec curiosité, comme un étranger en somme, alors qu'ils l'avaient vu naître ou bien avaient été ses camarades de jeu.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et le magicien fit signe à Théo que tout allait bien. Il plaça ensuite le repère violet en bas. La rue éclairée par la douce lumière du soleil couchant fit place à un jardin en fleur sous un ciel d'azur. L'air sentait bon la rose, le jasmin et le lilas. C'étaient plusieurs centaines d'espèces de fleurs qui cohabitaient dans ce lieu enchanteur à la plus grande joie d'Harry. Il se retourna vers Draco qui lui souriait doucement, heureux de voir que sa surprise plaisait au grand père.

Ils se promenèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Les traits d'Harry se firent plus doux. Son visage retrouva un peu de sa jeunesse alors qu'il humait les différentes odeurs qui s'offraient à lui. Au loin le manoir déambulait tranquillement entre les différents bosquets. Le désert se trouvait à deux pas de l'oasis fleurie et Harry eut le sentiment étrange que Draco s'était rapproché de Voldemort en faisant cela. Son coeur fit un bond à cette idée.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau au château. Draco mit le repère turquoise en bas et Harry put sentir les embruns des mers du sud avant même que le magicien ait pu ouvrir la porte. Il entendit les cris plaintifs des mouettes et des goélands. Le soleil se levait sur cette partie du monde. La nuit pâlissait et la lune avait depuis longtemps perdu le combat contre son cousin diurne. Quelques étoiles brillaient encore tandis que la lumière de l'aube se levait doucement à l'horizon.

Seul le bruit des vagues et les cris des oiseaux de mer venaient déchirer le silence que la nuit avait instauré en ces lieux paisibles. Draco trouva cela relaxant et se retourna vers Harry pour lui parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Le grand père avait une fois encore fait place au jeune homme. La couleur de l'aube honorait doucement les traits sereins de l'ange qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. La malédiction semblait se relâcher de plus en plus ces derniers temps permettant à Draco de voir à quel point son ange était magnifique et lui brisant le coeur un peu plus à chaque fois que le brun redevenait un vieil homme.

Le dernier endroit à visiter était la grande maison que Draco avait demandé à Théo. Lorsque le magicien ouvrit à nouveau la porte après avoir mis la poignée sur le repère marron, une allée d'herbes folles lui fit face. Au loin un manoir en tout point semblable à celui où son père l'emmenait en vacance lorsqu'il était encore auprès de lui, se dressait entre deux rangées de cerisiers. La nuit tombait peu à peu et les étoiles se mettaient à briller. Harry et Draco en furent un peu déstabilisés puisqu'ils avaient vu le soleil se lever sur les mers chaudes du sud du monde.

Le lendemain, Draco fit les honneurs de leur nouvelle maison à Harry. Le vieil homme trouva relativement étrange de devoir visiter son ancienne demeure, celle qui l'avait vu grandir. La boutique était vide. Quelques étoffes soyeuses avaient été oubliées dans un coin ainsi que des fleurs de cire. Sur la devanture du magasin, on pouvait lire :_ D. Berlu, fleurs fraîches._

"Vous avez pris un nom simple cette fois, fit remarquer le grand père.

-Oui, cela vaut mieux, dit le magicien alors qu'il revenait dans la pièce principale. Le nom de Malefoy est connu aussi bien par le roi que par Voldemort, ne l'oubliez pas. En prenant un nom pareil, je brouille un peu les pistes. Le sorcier du désert ne croira jamais que j'aie pu laisser mon orgueil au clou et je compte jouer là-dessus.

-Vous pensez qu'il va vous laisser enfin tranquille une fois la Saint Jean passée ?

-Non, Voldemort a de la suite dans les idées. Je crains que le jour où il me laissera tranquille, ce sera parce que je l'aurai tué ou parce que je lui aurai cédé. Ni l'une, ni l'autre de ces options ne me tentent beaucoup, je dois l'admettre.

-Et vous comptez accomplir la mission que vous a confié le roi ?

-Je suis un lâche Harry, avoua Draco. Et un égoïste. Je tiens à ma vie et je ne crois pas que je ferai ce que m'a demandé le roi ou du moins, j'essaie de m'en convaincre. Je ne peux faire les choses que si je pense que je ne les ferai pas.

-Vous devenez honnête envers vous-même.

-Mais je n'ai pas de cheveux blancs ni n'ai vu de mandragore."

Le magicien alla dans sa chambre après avoir demandé à Harry de bien vouloir s'occuper des fleurs à cueillir. Le vieil homme s'exécuta avec joie. Il déambula lentement entre les parterres de fleurs du jardin sur lequel donnait le repère violet. L'air embaumait et la rosée avait rafraîchi l'endroit. Les gouttes d'eau brillaient doucement sous le soleil matinal. Harry coupa de grandes brassées de fleurs en songeant avec béatitude à quel point il aimait la paix de cet endroit. La crainte de savoir Voldemort tout proche ne venait même pas ternir ce moment de félicité.

Pourtant, une pensée vint légèrement refroidir sa joie. Draco devenait honnête et la Saint Jean était terriblement proche. Le magicien avait raison, Voldemort ne le laisserait jamais en paix tant que l'un des deux ne serait pas mort. Harry espérait sincèrement que son sorcier soit plus fort que celui du désert mais au vu de son dernier combat... D'autant plus que ni Draco, ni Théo n'était sorti tout à fait indemne de leur bataille contre le sorcier du désert et son propre démon. Harry s'inquiétait pour son amour. Le magicien n'avait pas l'air d'aller vraiment bien et ce malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire à chacune de ses questions inquiètes. Le vieil homme souhaitait seulement voir tout cela se finir enfin et pouvoir retrouver son apparence.

De son côté Draco avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Son combat puis le déménagement de Théo avait puisé dans ses dernières forces et il espérait seulement ne pas avoir à combattre dans l'immédiat. Vu son état, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir réussir un simple sort de lévitation. Il s'effondra sur son lit sans prendre le temps d'ôter ses vêtements poussiéreux. Il n'aspirait qu'à dormir.

**Désolé, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews cette fois-ci mais elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir et j'espère sincèrement que vous continuerez à m'en envoyer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le chapitre 18 est en cours d'écriture. Je vais essayer de le terminer avant ce soir afin de pouvoir le poster le plus tôt possible. J'ai énormément de retard dans mes chapitres puisque je voulais vous offrir celui-ci en cadeau de noël, j'ai donc, si je comptes bien encore trois chapitres à écrire pour me rattraper TT, je hais mon ordi pour m'avoir abandonné aussi lâchement. Je vous fais de gros bisoux à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

**Spécial dédicace à ma beta qui mérite de gros poutoux pour m'avoir corrigé en quelques heures seulement ainsi qu'à Lucid Nightmare (merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et bonne chance pour tes exams), Onarluca (toujours aussi fidèle lol), soleil levant08 (heureuse de voir que ma fic te plaise toujours autant) et à morphyre (tu me flattes vraiment en disant que ma fic dépasse tout, ta review m'a fait super plaisir.)**

Où certains personnages réapparaissent.

Ils ouvrirent la boutique le lendemain. Tout se passa le plus simplement du monde. Tous les matins, Harry allait chercher des fleurs dans le jardin verdoyant du repère violet. Il déambulait tranquillement entre les parterres de fleurs et les bosquets, ses cisailles à la main et toute une armada de sceaux et de baquets enchantés derrière lui. Blaise l'accompagnait souvent afin de vérifier que tout se passait bien pour le vieil homme et naturellement, l'homme-serpent le suivait. L'animal passait de longues heures à serpenter doucement entre les bosquets, veillant d'un œil paresseux sur la santé de l'apprenti et du grand père. Il se lovait souvent sur un rocher exposé au soleil matinal et dormait dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Harry coupait de grandes brassées de lis blanc, d'iris violets ou d'hibiscus bleu. Blaise se chargeait des roses, marguerites, orchidées et de toutes les fleurs qui lui plaisaient selon sa fantaisie du moment. Ils rentraient ensuite, prenaient un petit-déjeuner frugal et plaçaient les plantes dans de grands vases pleins d'eau mélangée à une solution qui permettait de conserver les fleurs fraîches le plus longtemps possible. Ils ouvraient enfin la boutique sur le coup des neuf heures.

En général, Draco préférait les laisser s'occuper seuls de la boutique et le repère était toujours sur le noir lorsqu'il sortait. Harry songeait avec un petit pincement au coeur qu'il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au magicien pour retrouver ses vieilles habitudes et se remettre à draguer à tout va. Il plaignait sincèrement Sirius qui devait se morfondre là-bas dans les Landes et pleurait de plus en plus souvent le soir lorsque tout le monde était endormi en pensant que le magicien ne l'aimerait jamais.

La vie continua ainsi. Blaise et Harry revêtaient leurs plus beaux habits avant d'ouvrir la boutique, cela attirait les clients selon Draco. Il ne fallut pas deux jours avant que la clientèle n'afflue dans le magasin. Le bruit courut que le fleuriste Berlu avait les fleurs les plus belles qui soient et qu'elles restaient fraîches très longtemps après leur achat. Des gens qu'Harry connaissait depuis toujours venaient lui acheter des fleurs par brassées sans le reconnaître, ce qui lui fit bizarre. Un jour on lui demanda s'il était le père de Draco Berlu mais Harry nia et dit qu'il était son oncle. Il en avait soupé d'être le père du magicien.

De temps à autre, Draco faisait des apparitions dans le magasin, bien vêtu avec un tablier toujours assorti à sa tenue. Ce jour-là, l'affluence était toujours plus importante que les jours où ils ne venaient pas. Harry soupçonnait fortement le magicien d'utiliser un sortilège pour arriver à cet effet. Tous les clients qui étaient servis par le magicien ressortaient avec deux fois plus de fleurs qu'ils n'en voulaient au départ. Dans la plupart des cas, le charme de Draco faisait décupler le montant de leurs achats. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas bien sûr mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette pratique légèrement malhonnête. Au bout de quelques temps, le vieil homme remarqua que de nombreuses personnes regardaient d'abord par la vitrine avant de se décider à entrer uniquement s'ils remarquaient l'absence du sorcier. Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Après tout, on n'avait pas forcément envie de se retrouver avec trois brassées d'iris ou d'hibiscus quand on voulait seulement une rose pour sa boutonnière. Aussi n'essaya-t-il pas de décourager Draco d'aller passer de longues heures dans la cour afin de renforcer les défenses du château contre les intrus.

Les fleurs non vendues ne posaient même pas de problème vu qu'il y en avait rarement. De plus, Harry avait remarqué que les fleurs pouvaient rester fraîches pendant des jours s'il leur parlait. Il demanda aussi des sortilèges de nutrition pour les plantes à Blaise qui les lui donna sans poser de questions. L'apprenti avait de plus en plus souvent le sourire. Il habitait dans la même ville que son amoureux et Harry voyait d'un œil bienveillant grandir l'amour entre les deux garçons. Ron vint quelquefois partager leur repas et fut heureux de retrouver son grand frère qu'il avait reconnu malgré l'enchantement. L'adolescent n'en parla pas à son petit ami bien sûr mais passa de plus en plus souvent le voir pour discuter avec son frère. Harry fut heureux de pouvoir parler à l'un de ses frères comme si rien n'avait changé. Il lui demandait des nouvelles de Sirius. Son cadet semblait travailler de plus en plus dur et Harry fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de Draco. Cependant, il refusa de dire pourquoi le magicien venait si souvent le voir.

Pour passer le temps, Harry faisait quelques expériences avec les fleurs et les graines que Draco gardait sur son établi. Il gratta la suie de la cour et y planta quelques graines de plantes différentes. Il obtint ainsi des roses d'un bleu marine étonnant. Leurs boutons, noirs comme du charbon, s'ouvraient sur des pétales d'un bleu de plus en plus intense jusqu'à atteindre celui de certaines nuits sans lune. Ce résultat l'enchanta tellement que le vieil homme se mit à planter des racines et des graines qu'il ramassait un peu partout. Jamais, il ne s'était senti plus heureux.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Quelque chose le rendait triste et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. A un moment, il pensa que c'était parce que Blaise s'absentait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps et le laissait s'occuper de la boutique tout seul. Cependant, Harry aimait vendre des fleurs en solitaire et il était heureux de voir l'idylle de l'apprenti et de son frère prendre de plus en plus d'importance.

Il pensa ensuite que ce devait être à cause de Théo. Le démon s'ennuyait ferme et semblait un tantinet dépressif vu que sa seule activité consistait à diriger le château entre les allées fleuries. C'était lui qui s'assurait de trouver chaque matin un nouvel endroit avec de nouvelles fleurs. Il tendait toujours avidement sa tête hors de l'âtre lorsque Blaise et Harry revenaient de leurs promenades matinales avec la récolte du jour. Il leur demandait de faire un compte rendu et exprimait régulièrement le désir de voir le jardin par lui-même.

Harry faisait tout pour le démon se sente un peu moins seul vu que Blaise et lui restaient dans la boutique pendant une grande partie de la journée. Il lui apportait des feuillages aromatiques à brûler, inventait chaque jour des devinettes afin de l'occuper un tant soit peu mais le démon restait insatisfait.

"Quand vas-tu rompre le contrat ?, demandait-il de plus en plus souvent. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

Harry se sentait mal à chaque fois. Il stagnait complètement dans ses recherches et n'osait pas le dire à Théo. De plus, il avait la sensation étrange qu'il valait mieux attendre que la Saint Jean soit passée avant de rompre le contrat qui liait le démon à Draco. Harry savait que c'était dangereux mais il avait peur qu'en rompant le contrat, Théo meure. Il s'était attaché au démon et le considérait comme un ami cher. Il les avait aidé tellement de fois qu'il ne voulait pas le voir mourir alors que c'était pour échapper à la mort que l'étoile qu'était le démon auparavant s'était liée au sorcier.

Il lui arrivait aussi de penser que c'était le comportement de l'homme-serpent qui le déprimait. L'animal restait lové toute la journée au coin du feu et regardait les flammes d'un air absent. Le seul moment où il semblait réellement heureux de vivre, c'était lors de ses promenades matinales avec Blaise. Le reste du temps, il restait amorphe. Harry essayait bien de le faire sortir de sa léthargie de temps en temps mais rien n'y faisait.

Entre temps, les différentes expériences d'Harry avaient porté leur fruit. L'une des racines qu'il avait planté avait poussé pour donner une sorte de buisson dont les fleurs aussi blanches que l'écume sentait l'iode. Une autre racine avait donné une fleur parme à mi chemin entre la rose et l'orchidée. Tout ce qu'Harry avait planté avait poussé avec plus ou moins de succès. Seule une petite racine que le vieil homme avait trouvé dans l'atelier de Draco était restée en l'état. Tous les efforts du grand père convergèrent vers cette plante.

Bientôt, la racine récalcitrante donna une tige au bout de laquelle un bouton violet se balançait. La forme général de la plante laissait penser qu'elle appartenait à la famille des orchidées. Un matin, le bouton s'ouvrit et Harry eut l'impression de voir une orchidée que quelqu'un aurait passé dans une essoreuse. Elle était plate avec quatre pétales, d'un violet si sombre qu'il semblait presque noir, sortant d'une grosse protubérance bleue . Deux pointaient vers le bas et deux vers le haut mais s'arquait en leur milieu. Harry observait sa plante avec ébahissement quand un fort parfum de lilas l'avertit que Draco était derrière lui.

"C'est quoi cette chose ?, demanda-t-il en étouffant un rire. Vous avez tenté de faire quoi ? Un géranium ultraviolet ou une rose infrarouge ?

-Pour moi c'est un bébé fleur, répliqua Harry en grognant. Un bébé fleur qu'on aurait écrasé."

En entendant ces mots, le magicien devint livide. Il se précipita vers le pot qui contenait la plante et retira un peu de la terre qui recouvrait sa racine. Il devint encore plus pâle en découvrant la racine.

"Mes félicitations Harry, fit-il en tremblant. Vous avez réussi à faire enfanter une racine de mandragore."

Et le magicien s'éloigna. Le vieil homme se sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il ne restait qu'une seule partie de la malédiction réaliser et Draco serait perdu. Harry se sentit coupable. Il avait aidé l'un des termes de la malédiction à se réaliser et peut-être condamné l'homme qu'il aimait. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il savait pourquoi il se sentait si mal ces derniers temps. Il était inquiet pour le sorcier malgré le fait que ce dernier ait préféré rester avec Tom Jedusor la plupart du temps.

Harry alla déposer une gerbe de lys dans un des pots de la boutique. Seul le travail l'aiderait à oublier la douleur d'une blessure à vif faite par le magicien. Un claquement résonna et le vieil homme se figea. Les coups se firent à nouveau entendre, des coups de bâtons sur le pavé. Harry claudiqua jusqu'à la porte du magasin. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Il osa un regard à l'extérieur et vit l'épouvantail s'approcher doucement de la boutique. Les haillons qui flottaient sur ses bras en croix s'étaient faits plus gris et plus rares tandis que sa face de chiffons, déchirée par endroit, semblait arborer une détermination farouche comme s'il avait sauté pendant des journées pour retrouver le château.

Harry n'était pas le seul à être effrayé. Les quelques piétons que croisait l'épouvantail à cette heure relativement tardive changeait de trottoir ou s'enfuyait sans demander leur reste. La créature ne les remarquait pas et continuait sa route sans s'arrêter. Harry se cacha la figure.

"Nous ne sommes pas là, chuchota-t-il autant pour l'épouvantail que pour lui-même. Nous ne sommes pas là alors va-t-en ! Va-t-en vite ! Va sauter plus loin et laisses-nous en paix."

Le bruit du bâton s'accéléra petit à petit en même temps que les battements du coeur du vieil homme. L'épouvantail s'éloigna doucement et Harry put enfin reprendre son souffle. Il se dirigea vers le salon où Blaise lui apprit que Draco avait quitté la maison l'air complètement bouleversé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Le repère noir était en bas, apparemment, le magicien n'était pas si mal que çà.

Blaise sortit à son tour. Il avait promis à Ron de l'emmener pique niquer. La chaleur était torride et les fleurs se flétrissaient malgré tous les sortilèges employés pour les maintenir fraîches. Harry broyait du noir.

L'homme-serpent vint soudain se lover auprès de lui et le vieil homme lui caressa machinalement la tête en soupirant. L'animal se releva doucement. Sa forme se brouilla doucement et bientôt, à la place du serpent se tenait un homme brun à l'aspect fatigué.

"J'envie le magicien Draco de pouvoir faire cela aussi facilement, haleta-t-il. Bon sang, çà fait un mal de chien. Je suis déjà venu ici avant. Avec Voldemort dans la boutique."

Il se transforma en serpent corail avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Harry se rappelait maintenant l'homme brun qui avait accompagné le sorcier. Il l'avait appelé Severus s'il se souvenait bien. Pourquoi Sirius l'avait-il envoyé ici ? Le vieil homme se posait beaucoup de questions. Il fit part de sa découverte à Théo qui ne sembla pas plus étonné que cela.

"Plusieurs personnes sont au courant de ta malédiction, dit-il d'un air pensif. Mais çà ne change pas grand chose. Dans le cas du serpent çà ne l'a pas beaucoup aidé, non ?"

Le cliquetis de la porte les fit sursauter. Le repère était sur le noir, Harry et Théo s'attendait donc à voir apparaître Draco. Difficile de dire lequel des deux fut le plus surpris en voyant apparaître Tom Jedusor sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier fut également stupéfait.

"Oh ! Je vous prie de m'excuser, fit-il. Je m'attendais à voir monsieur Malefoy.

-Il est sorti", indiqua Harry avec plus de raideur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Au fond de lui, il se demandait où pouvait bien être le magicien s'il n'était pas avec Jedusor.

Dans sa surprise, monsieur Jedusor lâcha la poignée de la porte et trébucha. Il se rétablit in extremis avant de s'avancer vers Harry, un air perdu plaqué sur le visage. Le vieil homme le regarda faire sans bouger. Il était devant Théo et cachait le démon à la curiosité éventuelle de l'intrus.

"S'il vous plaît, implora le professeur. Ne dites pas à monsieur Malefoy que je suis venu. Il ne sait pas que je l'ai observé entrer ici. Je l'ai espionné afin de voir si je pouvais avoir des nouvelles de mon compagnon, Severus Rogue. Il a disparu il y a quelques années à l'endroit même où Draco disparaît tous les jours après avoir rendu visite à sa famille.

-Nous ne connaissons personne du nom de Rogue monsieur, dit Harry qui ne croyait pas un mot de ce que racontait le professeur vu que Severus Rogue, ou enchanteur Snape, était arrivé en Ivalice à l'âge de dix ans.

-Oh, je le sais, concéda Jedusor. Mais j'aimerais faire un petit tour pour avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un indice."

Le professeur se mit à faire le tour de la pièce, s'extasiant sur tout ce qu'il voyait et poussant des petits cris impressionnés qui donnèrent rapidement mal à la tête à Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver hypocrite et faux. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il était jaloux du professeur jeune et beau alors que lui était si vieux. Harry se sentait lasse. Son regard se posa sur le crâne posé sur l'établi du magicien. Il caressa l'idée de l'agiter sous le nez de l'intrus en disant que c'était celui de son soi-disant compagnon mais c'était méchant et cruel.

Il remarqua soudain que le professeur avait les mains posées sur une guitare aux cordes cassées que Draco gardait dans un coin du rez-de-chaussée.

"Puis-je prendre cet instrument ?, demanda Jedusor. On dirait celui de Sev et je...

-Non, le coupa Harry indisposé par les vibrations de la voix de l'autre. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi exalté pour un tel objet et vous n'avez aucune preuve que ce soit la bonne."

Il s'approcha de Jedusor et prit la guitare par le manche. Le jeune homme le dévisagea de ses yeux hagards et douloureux. Harry tira, Jedusor résista et l'instrument émit des sons atrocement discordants qui portèrent sur les nerfs du vieil homme. Le grand père arracha donc la guitare des mains de Jedusor.

"Ne soyez pas stupide !, s'emporta-t-il en repoussant l'intrus vers la sortie. Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de faire irruption dans la demeure des autres pour leur voler l'un de leurs objets. Monsieur Rogue n'est pas ici alors retournez d'où vous venez.

-Vous êtes dur, bouda le jeune homme alors que son corps disparaissait à moitié dans le brouillard.

-Oui !"

Et Harry claqua la porte et plaça le repère violet en bas. Il voulait empêcher l'importun de revenir. La guitare fut jetée dans un coin de la pièce et elle protesta bruyamment. Le vieil homme fit jurer à Théo de ne pas dire que Jedusor était venu puis alla dans la serre pour se calmer un peu. Draco n'était, à l'évidence, jamais allé voir le professeur alors que faisait-il pendant tout le temps qu'il passait dans son pays natal ? Il soupira en pensant qu'il voyait sans doute quelqu'un.

Harry claudiqua vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Sa peau toute ridée lui fit horreur. Bien sûr ses yeux n'avaient plus besoin de lunettes. Sa vue s'était considérablement améliorée ces derniers temps mais son regard était triste et fatigué. Cette vision lui fit horreur et il se mit à pleurer. Il sanglota sur sa jeunesse envolé, sur le destin qui avait mis Voldemort sur sa route, sur tous les mensonges qu'il avait pu proférer. Toutes les larmes qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusque là sortirent et il pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur son reflet puis sur les nombreux produits de beauté étalées devant lui. Il secoua la tête. De toute façon même en étant jeune, il n'aurait pas pu attirer le regard et les envies de Draco sur lui.

Il partit de la salle de bains, arracha des lis et des fougères qui traînaient dans un sceau d'eau et les plongea rageusement dans un baquet plein de la solution nutritive.

"Des jonquilles, proféra-t-il. Soyez des jonquilles saleté !"

L'homme-serpent tenta de s'approcher mais il battit vite en retraite. Vu l'humeur dangereuse du vieil homme, mieux valait se tenir à l'écart. Blaise se fit la même réflexion lorsqu'Harry lui lança un regard noir.

Le vieil homme savait bien que son comportement était puéril mais il le soulageait un peu. Au moins ainsi, il ne pensait pas à un certain magicien aux sourires trop faciles et aux yeux de tempête.

**Voilà la suite tant attendue, la fin approche à grand pas. Je suis triste parce que j'ai pas eu bcp de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, vous m'en voulez de pas avoir updaté plus tôt ? A moins que ce soit à cause des examens, moi mes partiels sont pour mercredi et jeudi prochains après je reprend les cours le 28 janvier cool non ? Je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui doivent passer des examens ou des contrrôles cette semaine et je vous fais de gros bsx.**

**Octo, je sais pas encore quand je pourrai publier le défi que tu m'as lancé mais t'inquiète, je te tiendrai au courant**

**Annonce : le 150ème et le 200ème reviewers pourront me lancer un Drarry, qu'on se le dise lol.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Disclamer** : Aucuns des persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent (mis à part ceux que j'ai inventé... logique.) La trame scénaristique jusqu'au chapitre 21 appartient à Dianna Wynne Jones. Voilà je crois que c'est tout.

**Sincèrement désolée pour mon retard plus que conséquent mais j'ai eu certains problèmes d'ordre privé à régler après mes concours. Je pense écrire les prochains chapitres assez rapidement pour rattraper mon retard, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

**Spéciale dédicace à Black Sirie, Lucid nightmare, Poet of Wolves, Elise, mini pouce06, DeadPsycho-MP, Onarluca, zaika, Maiionette (merci de d'être inquiétée pour moi) et morphyre. Et de gros bisous à ma bêta.**

Où Harry exprime sa rage sur de la mauvaise herbe.

Lorsque Draco rentra enfin de son escapade ce soir-là, ce fut pour trouver Harry en train de le regarder méchamment du fond de son fauteuil. Théo releva la tête de sa cheminée et lui fit comprendre à grand renforts de gestes plus ou moins exubérants qu'il valait mieux pour lui de faire profil bas même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le vieil homme avait appris qu'il n'était pas allé chez Jedusor finalement mais ce fait n'apaisait en rien sa colère. De plus, le magicien semblait s'être bien remis de l'épisode de la mandragore, ce qui l'énervait encore plus, après tout le cirque qu'il lui avait fait !

"Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Draco en souriant.

-Où étiez-vous ?, gronda le grand-père pour toute réponse.

-Est-ce que çà a de l'importance pour vous de le savoir ? Vous étiez inquiet ?"

Harry lui lança un regard blessé. Bien sûr qu'il avait été inquiet ! C'était évident, non ? Lorsque le magicien était parti, il n'avait pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme et surtout, la malédiction était plus proche que jamais. Alors forcément, Harry s'était inquiété mais Draco n'en faisait qu'à sa tête comme toujours. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la boutique. Le magicien le retint par la manche.

"J'étais chez ma mère, dit Draco. Toutes les fois que je vais au Pays de Galle, c'est pour aller la voir. Pansy et son mari ont déménagé en Ecosse et maintenant, elle est toute seule. Ma sœur n'a jamais fait très attention à elle mais au moins elle avait son petit-fils près d'elle et mon beau-frère venait souvent discuter avec elle. Je vais lui rendre visite pour lui parler un peu, l'empêcher de se morfondre. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Harry, croyez-moi, mais j'avais besoin de me sentir éloigné de ce monde pour me remettre les idées en place."

Harry comprenait bien le magicien. Après tout, lui aussi avait déjà ressenti le besoin d'être un peu seul. Il était parti de chez lui après avoir été maudit autant par peur de se montrer devant Hermione et ses frères dans cet état que par besoin de rester un peu solitaire, de réfléchir. En un sens, Voldemort lui avait rendu service en le maudissant puisque le vieil homme s'était remis en question. Cependant, même s'il comprenait le sorcier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il n'avait pas voulu se confier à lui plus tôt, qu'il n'avait pas pu l'aider. Comment pouvait-il deviner en cet instant qu'à chaque fois que Draco se rendait chez sa mère, c'était pour lui faire part de ses doutes à l'égard d'une certaine personne dont le regard d'émeraude hantait ses rêves ?

L'homme-serpent arriva alors et se coula entre le sorcier et Harry arrachant ce dernier à ses réflexions. Il ne supportait pas de laisser le grand père trop longtemps seul avec le magicien comme s'il ressentait une sorte de jalousie. Il n'essayait pourtant jamais d'attirer l'attention d'Harry en dehors des moments où le vieil homme était seul avec Draco. Il avait même tendance à fuir les marques d'affection et pouvait passer des journées entière roulé en boule dans un coin ensoleillé sans bouger mais il ne supportait pas le magicien.

"Vous avez un nouveau serpent maintenant Harry ?, demanda le sorcier en regardant attentivement le serpent corail.

-Non, c'est le même serpent. Il a été ensorcelé."

Draco, trop heureux d'échapper quelques instants aux foudres du grand père, se précipita sur l'animal et le prit dans ses mains en maintenant sa gueule et ses crocs loin de sa peau. Le serpent n'apprécia que moyennement ce soudain regain d'intérêt pour sa personne de la part du sorcier et se tortilla violemment mais Draco le tenait fermement. Il s'avoua donc vaincu et laissa le sorcier l'amener à sa hauteur pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Le magicien poussa un juron étouffé et se précipita à l'intérieur du salon vers Théo.

"Harry, dit-il en passant. Aviez-vous une raison de ne pas m'en parler ? Ce serpent est un homme ensorcelé et il est dans un état épouvantable !

-Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous le dire et je ne croyais pas que c'état si grave, répondit le grand père mal à l'aise.

-Je vois, fit Draco. Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux défaire le sortilège, je pense mais la prochaine fois mettez-moi au courant d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Théo tu peux m'aider ?

-Oui, mais il y a plusieurs niveaux d'enchantements et il risque de résister. Il ne sait pas qu'on veut le retransformer alors attend-toi à le voir se débattre.

-Enlevons d'abord le niveau du serpent, on avisera ensuite."

Théo acquiesça doucement et se rapprocha le plus possible du magicien. Le démon se mit à flamboyer intensément et commença à virer au blanc. Le serpent se débattit et résista quelques minutes dans les bras d'un Draco qui plissait le front sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir. Puis l'animal se tendit d'un coup. Ses formes devinrent floues comme un dessin dont les traits ont été gommés partiellement. Petit à petit, il se mit à grandir tandis qu'une lueur bleue l'entourait doucement. La silhouette d'un homme se dessina peu à peu, se précisa et bientôt, un homme brun à l'air hagard se tint à la place du serpent.

Harry ne s'étonnait plus de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Hormis l'expression paniquée que le pauvre garçon arborait, ses traits manquaient totalement de personnalité. En le regardant bien, le vieil homme eut l'étrange impression que l'homme avait été fait à partir de pièce d'autres mais rejeta tout de suite cette idée.

"Et maintenant, qui êtes-vous mon vieux ?, demanda Draco en époussetant la suie qui recouvrait ses manches.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'homme en se tâtant le visage. Je n'en sais rien du tout, reprit-il en commençant à paniquer.

-Son nom le plus récent était Percival, les informa Théo en baillant légèrement.

-Dans ce cas, nous vous appellerons ainsi, trancha Draco en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et en invitant l'ex serpent à faire de même. Maintenant, dites-moi, quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ? J'ai l'impression que Voldemort vous a retenu prisonnier relativement longtemps.

-Oui, confirma Percival en se grattant le nez. Il m'a volé ma tête. Je me souviens que j'ai été sur une étagère pendant un long moment et que je regardais l'autre partie de moi même à quelques pas de moi.

-Mais alors vous seriez mort non ?, s'étonna Harry.

-Pas nécessairement, intervint le sorcier. C'est une partie de la magie relativement peu courante et assez difficile à mettre en œuvre. Je pourrais prélever n'importe quelle partie de votre corps et la conserver près de moi sans pour autant vous tuer. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que Voldemort ait bien tout remis en place dans le cas de notre ami.

-Cet homme est incomplet, remarqua Théo. Et certaines parties de son corps proviennent d'un autre individu."

Percival se mit à trembler encore plus qu'il ne le faisait avant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le démon du feu et son visage prit une expression relativement paniqué. Draco se mit alors à gronder Théo en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'alarmer leur visiteur plus qu'il ne l'était et plus qu'il ne le fallait ne servait strictement à rien dans la situation présente. Ils se mirent à discuter des raisons que Voldemort avait de lancer ce sortilège sur le pauvre Percival qui avoua que le sorcier l'avait appelé Snape pendant un moment.

Harry, de son côté, se sentait de plus en plus exaspéré. La colère de Draco et son inquiétude semblaient avoir fondu comme neige au soleil maintenant qu'il s'était trouvé un nouveau jouet. Le vieil homme retourna donc dans la boutique afin de faire passer sa rage sur autre chose que les autres habitants de la maison. Il ferma le magasin pour la nuit et le rangea de manière rageuse en pestant à qui mieux mieux. Quant aux jonquilles qu'il avait laissé tremper dans de l'eau, quelque chose leur avait apparemment été fatale. Elles n'étaient plus que des restes complètement détrempés et brunâtres trempant dans un liquide violet à l'odeur repoussante. Harry poussa un juron avant de transvaser une partie du liquide dans un arrosoir. Il venait visiblement d'inventer un désherbant très efficace. Draco qui était entré dans la pièce derrière lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque.

Harry jeta un regard noir au magicien avant de le bousculer et de se diriger vers la porte sous les yeux effarés de Théo et Percival. Le vieil homme avait hâte d'utiliser son nouveau joujou et dans son état de nerf actuel, il avait également une folle envie de tuer quelque chose à défaut d'un certain magicien de sa connaissance qui lui tapait franchement sur les nerfs.

Percival le regarda sortir dans le jardin paradisiaque du repère violet et fit un geste pour le suivre mais Draco l'en empêcha. Mieux valait laisser le vieil homme seul avec ses pensées. Le magicien sentait qu'Harry avait besoin de rester un peu solitaire après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

La lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant éclairait doucement les allées bordées de fleurs. L'odeur capiteuse des roses, jasmin et autres plantes apaisa peu à peu la colère et le ressentiment du grand père. Seul au beau milieu de ce jardin d'Eden, si proche du désert, Harry se mit à réfléchir tout en arrosant copieusement les mauvaises herbes de son désherbant. Il était en colère contre Draco mais cette rage s'effaçait doucement. Il avait eu peur pour le magicien lorsque celui-ci était parti en trombe après la découverte de la naissance de la mandragore et dans les conditions présentes, le grand père ne pouvait que craindre pour la santé du sorcier.

Il se promena un long moment sur les sentiers fleuris, appréciant la fraicheur du soir sur sa peau. La lune s'éleva dans le ciel devenu sombre et Harry reprit sa forme originelle. La lumière blafarde de l'astre nocturne guida doucement le promeneur jusqu'à un petit manoir qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là. La demeure était imposante avec ses statues qui couraient le long de sa toiture. Sa terrasse était devenue verte à cause de la mousse qui la recouvrait et la peinture des volets commençait à s'écailler. Le lierre courait sur la façade laissée à l'abandon et de nombreuses fenêtres avaient les vitres cassées.

Harry songea qu'avec ses pouvoirs le magicien aurait pu nettoyer ne serait-ce qu'un peu le manoir. Il remarqua alors qu'une partie de la façade avait l'air un peu plus propre que le reste. Les fenêtres étaient intactes et des rideaux d'une blancheur immaculée voletaient doucement dans l'air du soir. Ces rideaux étaient les mêmes que ceux du manoir de Draco. Il fit alors demi-tour d'un pas rageur et retourna à la maison. Il entra dans le salon comme une furie et vit que Draco défaisait à la hâte un sortilège vraisemblablement destinés à l'espionner.

"Vous êtes un espion !, hurla-t-il avec fureur. Une saleté de fureteur !

-Vous aussi, vous préférez les rideaux verts ?

-Vous... vous saviez que j'étais...

-Que vous étiez ensorcelé ?, le coupa Draco. Bien sûr que oui. Bon sang Harry, vous avez tendance à oublier que je suis un sorcier et que je suis très doué dans ma partie. Vous croyez sincèrement que vous alliez pouvoir me cacher ce que vous étiez et surtout qui vous étiez ? Et puis, Blaise, Sirius et Ginny Weasley me l'ont dit également mais franchement croyez-vous que je sois incompétent à ce point ? Je sais reconnaître un maléfice de Voldemort à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de vous délivrer de ce satané sort, j'ai même demandé de l'aide à mon professeur, paix à son âme, mais rien n'a marché. J'ai pu, tout au plus, apaisé vos douleurs et vous rendre la vie plus facile. J'en suis venu à conclure que vous aimiez les déguisements.

-Les déguisements ?

-Vous avez vu vos frères ? Votre vrai nom, c'est Sirius aussi ?"

C'en fut trop pour Harry et il balança l'arrosoir à la tête de Draco. Le sorcier se baissa et le désherbant finit sa course dans l'évier où baignaient quelques fleurs qui se fanèrent immédiatement dans un long sifflement. Théo eut un grognement et Draco éclata de rire. Vexé, le vieil homme alla se barricader dans sa chambre. Percival l'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

"Vous savez, fit-il en s'asseyant près du jeune homme qu'était redevenu Harry après son accès de rage. Draco est venu de nombreuses fois voir Sirius. En tant que serpent, j'ai entendu pas mal de choses.

-Au début, il venait voir Sirius pour avoir des informations sur vous et c'est lui qui a dit qui vous étiez. Quand vous êtes arrivé chez lui, il est venu aussitôt prévenir votre frère. Ils parlaient de vous sans cesse, Sirius racontait des anecdotes et cela faisait rire le magicien. Quand vous êtes venus nous voir, Draco racontait à quel point cela faisait mal de vous voir dans cet état, de ne pouvoir rien faire du tout. Il est sacrément mordu vous savez ?

-C'est impossible, statua Harry. Je ne suis pas du tout son type.

-Alors vous ne vous êtes jamais vu dans un miroir, répliqua Percival. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs, mais je sais que c'est parce que vous présentiez une menace pour Voldemort dans la course pour gagner le cœur du magicien qu'il vous a maudit. Et puis, être le type ou non de quelqu'un ne signifie rien, un homme peut aimer les femmes blondes et finalement épouser un porteur brun. L'amour ne se commande pas, pas plus que la haine malheureusement. Essayez de réfléchir à cela."

Harry hocha doucement la tête tout en tournant le regard vers sa fenêtre. La lune était ronde et les étoiles brillaient si fort. 

Draco était assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main. La Saint Jean était pour bientôt et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, dans un sens, c'était rassurant. Voldemort allait pouvoir prendre son dû ou le perdre mais de toutes les façons quelque chose se finirait ce jour-là, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il passa une main sur son visage, fatigué. Il se leva soudain et prit sa cape. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de voir sa mère. Il alla tout de même toquer à la porte d'Harry.

"Harry, demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Vous ne me parlez plus ?"

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, comment pouvait-il savoir que son ange s'était endormi ? Blessé, Draco partit sans mot dire voir sa mère. Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il remarqua tout de suite que le repère était sur le noir. Théo ne put pas le renseigner sur ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent pas plus que le renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouvait Draco.

Harry se rendit alors dans sa chambre. Le sorcier ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde, Percival s'était trompé à ce sujet. Lourdement. Il s'assit sur son lit et empoigna son oreiller. Il sanglota longuement, en silence pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maisonnée. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent enfin, il se réfugia dans son jardin d'Eden pour aller cueillir ses chères fleurs. Il retrouva un semblant de paix mais son cœur le lançait encore douloureusement. Ses yeux le piquaient et il savait sans se voir qu'il devait avoir une mine épouvantable.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. L'épouvantail avait refait surface et se dirigeait à nouveau vers lui. Apeuré, Harry alla se réfugier dans un bosquet tout proche et récita son mantra favori en présence de la créature : "Va-t'en ! Va-t'en !" Lorsqu'il entendit les tapotements du bâton de l'épouvantail diminuer, il sortit de sa cachette et rentra.

Draco était encore absent. Blaise était parti lui aussi, il avait rendez-vous avec Ron et comptait passer la journée avec lui. Percival jouait avec des dés et Théo dormait doucement. Harry s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils et l'absence du magicien se fit plus intense pour lui, la douleur aussi. Il pleura à nouveau sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

"Je suis désolé Théo, réussit-il à dire à travers ses larmes.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda le démon. Tu ne me mouilles pas, tu sais ?

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir te délivrer de ton contrat, continua le vieil homme. Je ne peux pas rester, je n'en peux plus. Je vais partir."

Théo eut un hoquet de surprise et Percival fit tomber les dés avec lesquels il jouait. Le démon regarda attentivement le grand père et comprit. Harry était tombé fou amoureux de Draco, d'un homme qui n'avait plus de cœur. Théo eut envie de hurler au vieil homme de ne pas faire la bêtise de sa vie, qu'il devait rester ne serait-ce que le temps d'être guéri de sa malédiction mais il ne pouvait rien dire sans paraître égoïste. Percival se sentit mal. Il savait que le sorcier aimait Harry, qu'il était près à tout pour le jeune homme même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré. 

Harry ne vit aucun des gestes de ses amis. Il ne vit pas qu'ils essayaient d'attirer son attention pour lui parler, le faire revenir sur sa décision. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre pour faire ses valises.

**Annonce : 150 ème et 200 ème reviewer récompensé par une fic de leur choix et j'ai aussi besoin d'un ou d'une bêta pour ma prochaine fic : Mascarade qui sera publiée après avoir été corrigée et être passée entre les mains de son commanditaire : Octo.**

**Gros bisous à tous et reviews pleaseuh !! (ne serait-ce que pour voir si je vous ai un peu manqué, lol) Encore désolé pour mon retard aussi conséquent.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclamer **: Ni les personnages, ni la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent vu que j'adapte le roman de Diana Wynne Jones, Le château de Hurle (qui a inspiré le dessin animé Le château ambulant) à la sauce HP. Suite à un défi de Gotar, voici donc ma fic, Le château de Draco (me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre lol).

Cette fic contient une relation (voire plusieurs) entre deux hommes et je parle pas de relation chaste, donc les homophobes, vous voyez le bouton rouge et blanc en haut à droite ? Oui ? Et bien cliquez dessus.

Où de nombreuses personnes empêchent Harry de quitter le château.

_Harry ne vit aucun des gestes de ses amis. Il ne vit pas qu'ils essayaient d'attirer son attention pour lui parler, le faire revenir sur sa décision. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre pour faire ses valises._

Il fallut toute la persuasion de Théo pour convaincre Harry de rester ne serait-ce que pour le jour de la Saint Jean, prétextant que la boutique risquait fortement d'être bondée et que Blaise ne pourrait jamais faire face tout seul. Le vieil homme sentait bien que le démon du feu faisait tout pour le retenir espérant sans doute qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision et ne laisserait pas les habitants du château seuls. Théo maudissait Draco d'être aussi égoïste. Certes, le magicien avait ses propres problèmes mais il était peut-être temps qu'il se rende compte que la personne qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps, celle qui les sauverait tous les deux se tenait sous ses yeux depuis des mois déjà et n'attendait certainement qu'un signe de sa part. Bon, Harry n'était pas non plus un champion des relations amoureuses mais s'ils restaient ainsi à se tourner autour, leurs malédictions n'étaient pas prêtes d'être levées.

La lune commençait déjà à entamer sa descente dans le ciel étoilé quand Draco rentra enfin au manoir. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait pleuré. Il salua vaguement Théo qui le regarda avec pitié et monta rapidement les escaliers. Par habitude, il alla voir dans la chambre d'Harry et fut surpris de trouver ce dernier encore là. Ses valises étaient prêtes néanmoins et le sorcier songea avec un petit pincement au coeur qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais son ange brun. Doucement, sans faire de bruit il alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour admirer une dernière fois le visage de l'adolescent qui avait volé son coeur, le gardant prisonnier de ses mains innocentes depuis leur rencontre. La lumière chaude et douce de l'aurore encore hésitante donnait à la peau du brun des reflets d'ambre et d'or. Draco soupira longuement en songeant à quel point son ange pouvait être beau alors que la lumière matinale dorée de l'astre du jour venait le caresser comme le feraient les doigts d'un amant jaloux. Le sorcier se pencha doucement vers l'ange endormi et lui vola un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume.

"Je t'aime Harry Potter, confia le magicien à la forme endormie. Et même si Voldemort et sa malédiction réussissent un jour à m'atteindre, sache que tu es et sera à tout jamais le seul possesseur de mon cœur et de mon amour."

Le soleil commençait vraiment à monter dans un ciel aussi bleu qu'une mer paisible, présage bienvenue d'une belle journée pour la fête de la Saint Jean. Harry, Blaise et Percival s'étaient levés quelques instants plus tôt pour aller cueillir les fleurs pour les couronnes à la fraîche. Harry ne regretta pas du tout ce dernier tour dans ce jardin d'Eden bordé par le désert. L'endroit baignait dans la tiédeur laiteuse et irréelle d'une brume parfumée où les couleurs se mêlaient les unes aux autres comme sur la palette d'un peintre rêveur et enthousiaste. Harry arpentait les allées presqu'en aveugle, sa canne lui servant à sonder le sol de temps à autre. Le gazouillement joyeux des milliers d'oiseaux qui vivaient là et qui s'éveillaient doucement avec le soleil, le saluant de leurs pépiements, remplissait de mélancolie le cœur du vieil homme. Il caressa avec douceur le robe satinée luisante de rosée d'une rose aussi blanche que l'écume.

"Le mage Draco a vraiment bien arrangé ce jardin, dit Percival en s'approchant doucement d'Harry. Au début il n'y avait là que des ronces et quelques buissons rabougris et secs. Je me souviens être passé ici avec Voldemort, ajouta-t-il face aux regards perplexes de Blaise et Harry. Draco a vraiment un don pour la magie.

-Et pour la dérobade", ajouta Harry en maugréant.

Ils firent plusieurs voyages entre le château et le jardin ramenant à chaque fois de grandes brassées de fleurs. A chaque fois, Harry put remarquer que Blaise faisait tourner le repère plusieurs fois, manœuvre probablement destinée à mettre en déroute Voldemort mais le vieil homme ne pouvait que douter de cette technique. Le sorcier du désert était aussi, si ce n'était plus, puissant que Hurle et ce n'était pas un stratagème d'adolescent apeuré qui allait le détourner un tant soit peu de son but. De plus, Draco était tout sauf discret et Harry s'étonnait que Voldemort ne l'ait pas déjà attrapé mais peut être attendait-il la réalisation de la malédiction. Le vieil homme n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore compris de quoi il retournait au juste mais avait toujours craint de demander au sorcier et maintenant qu'il partait... Son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

L'aurore était déjà bien avancée quand ils se mirent enfin à la confection des guirlandes de la Saint Jean. Harry avait pensé confier cette tâche à Blaise et Percival mais aucun des deux ne semblait avoir la tête à çà. L'apprenti se concentrait afin d'essayer de poser le plus de questions à l'autre homme et ce le plus habilement possible. Percival, lui, travaillait excessivement lentement. Il tournait la tête vers la porte assez fréquemment et on pouvait sentir en lui une sorte d'attente étrange comme s'il espérait la venue imminente de quelqu'un ou bien une sorte d'événement. Harry fit donc le plus gros des guirlandes. Il se mentit à lui-même en se disant qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie d'aider le magicien qui, pour l'heure, semblait bien décider à ronfler pour le restant de la journée.

La confection des guirlandes dura si longtemps que l'heure d'ouvrir la boutique arriva bien avant qu'ils aient pu toutes les finir. Blaise alla chercher du pain et de la confiture dans la cuisine et ils mangèrent rapidement avant de faire face au premier afflux de clients. Toute la ville semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous dans la petite fleuristerie et ils eurent bien du mal à servir tout le monde. La queue qui partait de la boutique serpentait jusqu'au bout de la rue et Harry ne réussissait pas à en voir la fin. Ils avaient toujours eu énormément de monde mais là, ils étaient complètement dépassés. Il n'était pas loin de midi quand le flot des clients se calma enfin. Le vieil homme put alors aller chercher ses bagages.

« Tu pars donc vraiment ? Tu ne veux plus rester du tout. »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix triste de Théo résonner dans la pièce. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à parler au démon lors de son départ.

« Oui, répondit-il. Comprends-moi, c'est trop dur de rester alors que…

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, soupira le démon. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'enfuir comme un voleur. Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais parler avec Draco, c'est une tête de cochon mais… »

La sonnerie de la porte retentit soudain, coupant Théo dans son élan.

« C'est un humain, annonça-t-il après quelques instants. Porte du manoir. »

Harry alla ouvrir la porte en pestant légèrement contre celui ou celle qui venait retarder ses projets de départ. Sur le seuil, se tenait un jeune homme en livrée verte et argent. Le valet sourit gentiment avant de dire :

« Madame la baronne de Font-le-Roy souhaiterait s'entretenir avec les habitants de votre maisonnée. »

Harry, surpris, ne put dire un mot qu'une Hermione en robe chic vint se jeter à son cou. Il la sentit pleurer dans son cou alors qu'elle le serrait très fort dans ses bras. Bizarrement, elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fragile qu'en ce moment, la silhouette enserrée dans une robe de mousseline blanche et le visage ravagé par des larmes silencieuses. Assez mal à l'aise et malgré tout heureux de retrouver sa mère d'adoption, Harry fit rentrer la jeune femme à l'intérieur et la fit s'asseoir à la table alors qu'il lui préparait une bonne tasse de thé fumante. Hermione regardait autour d'elle, ouvrant tout grands ses yeux bruns. Ses larmes s'étaient légèrement taries mais elle continuait à renifler de temps à autre. Elle accepta de bonne grâce la tasse de thé fumante et parfumée que lui tendit le vieil homme sous les traits duquel se cachait le fils aîné de son mari et qu'elle aimait comme son enfant.

« Mon pauvre chéri, commença-t-elle sincèrement peinée. Je savais que j'aurai dû t'obliger à prendre des vacances ou tout du moins du repos. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Mionne, répondit Harry. C'est une malédiction et je m'y suis habitué. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment jeune quand on y réfléchit bien, tu sais ?

-Oui, tu préférais rester lire à la maison plutôt que d'aller t'amuser. Je m'en souviens. Tu as toujours été un enfant sérieux et travailleur. Je suis sure que ta défunte mère aurait été aussi fière que moi de te voir réussir aussi bien mais j'avoue que de te voir ainsi m'attristait grandement. Tu n'as jamais pris le temps d'agir comme quelqu'un de ton âge. Mon pauvre petit ange, si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée. Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain sans un mot.

-Je suis désolé Mionne.

-N'en parlons plus. Alors comment est le magicien Draco ? J'espère qu'il s'est montré correct et s'est bien occupé de toi sinon il aura affaire à moi. Quand compte-t-il te faire la cour ?

-Mionne, je ne crois pas que...

-Bien entendu, il faut d'abord qu'il lève cette malédiction. Cependant, j'espère qu'il va y mettre les formes. D'après ce que m'a dit Sirius... tu savais qu'il avait échangé sa place avec Ron ? Les petits chenapans, enfin s'ils sont plus heureux ainsi, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Donc d'après ce que m'a dit Sirius, ce jeune Draco t'aimerait comme un fou. Il a intérêt à te faire correctement la cour si c'est le cas. J'ai promis à ton père qu'aucun de ses fils ne serait donné en mariage à un homme qui n'aurait passé que quelques mois à le courtiser. Draco a intérêt à passer le plus de temps possibles à te couvrir de ses intentions avant que je daigne songer à lui accorder ta main. Il est peut-être sorcier royal mais je refuse de te donner à lui sans un minimum de temps. Il faudra qu'il prenne son mal en patience. Se faire courtiser est très important pour les femmes et les porteurs. N'oublie pas que tu es un magnifique jeune homme mon ange, je ne veux pas te donner à un homme qui n'aurait pas conscience de ta valeur.

-Hermione !, s'exclama Harry passablement énervé. Le sorcier Draco n'a pas du tout l'intention de me faire la cour dans l'immédiat. Il a d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Hermione eut un sourire malicieux. Elle était une mère et connaissait ses fils sur le bout des doigts. Sirius ne lui avait pas menti en lui dressant le portrait du mage Draco et elle savait que ce dernier, au vu des sentiments qu'il semblait éprouver à l'égard de son aîné, allait très probablement lui faire une cour assidue. Elle déplorait le manque de confiance d'Harry. Le pauvre se raccrochait à l'idée ridicule que jamais personne ne voudrait de lui et préférait rester en retrait. Le magicien Draco allait devoir se montrer patient et attentif afin de pouvoir cueillir ce coeur innocent et craintif. En tout cas, il avait intérêt à ne pas blesser son poussin. Hermione avait beau être sa belle-mère, elle n'avait jamais permis à quiconque de faire du mal à Harry. Elle le considérait comme son bébé et sortirait les griffes pour le défendre si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Hermione et Harry discutèrent encore une bonne demi-heure avant d'entendre des pas résonner dans le salon. Blaise arriva dans la pièce suivi de près par un Ron rougissant à qui il tenait la main. Hermione jaugea un instant le prétendant de son troisième fils du regard. Il semblait être un garçon jovial et bien élevé vu qu'il n'avait pas entrecroisé ses doigts à ceux de Ronald, geste très mal considéré quand il s'agissait d'un couple non fiancé. De plus, il était l'apprenti d'un magicien ce qui faisait de lui un excellent parti. Bien sûr, Hermione préférait voir venir. Comme elle l'avait dit à Harry, il était hors de question que ses bébés se marient à des hommes qui ne les méritaient pas.

« J'ai fermé la boutique pour la pause déjeuner et regardez qui est venu nous rendre visite !, s'exclama joyeusement Blaise avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'Hermione dans la pièce. Bonjour madame. »

La jeune femme sourit chaleureusement à l'adolescent. Le magicien Draco n'avait pas négligé son éducation et Hermione n'en fut que plus soulagé. Les deux hommes feraient de parfaits prétendants pour ses enfants. Elle salua le jeune garçon avec gentillesse. Ron sembla soulagé de voir que sa mère approuvait son amourette et son visage s'illumina. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à nouveau à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir. Son coeur fit un bond en voyant Sirius et son maître Ginny Weasley sur le pas de la porte. Le vieil homme les laissa entrer et remarqua que son frère portait un panier bien rempli. Il sourit lorsque Sirius alla se jeter au cou de Percival.

Une fois la joie des retrouvailles passée, Ginny ouvrit son panier et en sortit plusieurs gâteaux au miel, deux poulets froids ainsi que des fruits de son verger. Le petit groupe s'installa tranquillement autour de la table qu'Harry et Blaise avaient au préalable dressée. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione avait entraîné Ginny un peu à l'écart et Harry les regardait glousser en coeur. Le vieil homme secoua la tête. L'une comme l'autre, elles étaient irrécupérables. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire cependant en voyant toute sa famille réunie.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et découvrit le professeur Jedusor. Le vieil homme eut l'envie soudaine de lui claquer la porte au nez mais Blaise le devança en prenant la main de l'homme et en le conduisant vers la table. Le vieil homme referma la porte en essayant de contrôler sa colère. Il eut le temps de se calmer cependant car une Hermione paniquée lui demanda où était passée sa calèche et Harry dut lui expliquer comment fonctionnait la porte.

Une fois Hermione rassurée, Harry revint auprès du petit groupe et faillit gifler Jedusor en voyant qu'il tenait encore une fois la guitarre endommagée dans les mains. Cependant, il avait l'air si perdu au milieu de tous ces gens qui étaient des inconnus pour lui qu'Harry n'aut pas le coeur de lui retirer l'instrument. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jedusor sembla en avoir assez et se leva.

"Je vais m'en aller, dit-il de sa voix douce. Je... dites à Draco que je suis passé, s'il-vous-plaît. J'aimerais discuter avec lui."

Harry se sentit mal. Il n'avait pas voulu peiner le jeune professeur. Il lui proposa donc d'aller faire un tour en attendant le magicien et Jedusor accepta avec joie. Il fut émerveillé par les fleurs du parc du manoir et s'en alla en riant dans les allées. Il avait à peine refermé la porte que Théo se dressait sur ses bûches.

"Draco ! Draco ! Le sorcier du désert attaque ta famille ! Bouge-toi les fesses et va les aider !"

Le magicien déboula dans les escaliers salua la famille d'Harry en souriant et se précipita vers la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Mue par une intuition soudaine, Harry se précipita dans la chambre du magicien pour assister à la bataille. Le ciel était noir et rayé d'éclairs. Le vieil homme put voir la mère de Draco face à face avec le sorcier Voldemort. La femme semblait plus que remontée et invectivait ouvertement le mage noir. Avant que celui-ci ne l'attaque, Draco se précipita vers lui et le mit à terre.

"Mon dieu, mais comment peut-on avoir une chambre aussi répugnante ?"

Harry se retourna pour voir sa belle-mère et Ginny Weasley entrer dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes firent un rapide état des lieus avant de chasser Harry de la pièce. Le vieil homme les laissa faire en souriant tout en se demandant comment réagirait le magicien en voyant que ses araignées bienaimées n'étaient plus là. Il redescendit dans la salle commune pour voir que Blaise essayait de refermer la porte face à l'épouvantail.

L'objet semblait encore plus décidé à rentrer dans la demeure mais Blaise tenait bon. La veille, Harry lui avait dit d'aller plus vite, résultat, il les avait rattrapé. Alors que l'apprenti de Draco s'apprêtait à fermer le battant sur la créature, la guitarre émit des sons discordants et Théo leur dit de laisser entrer l'épouvantail. Blaise lâcha donc la porte et vit la créaturer entrer dans la pièce.

L'épouvantail oscilla quelques instants sur son bâton avant de se diriger vers l'étagère où trônait le crâne humain. Blaise voulut rattraper l'objet mais il y eut un éclair de magie. Le crâne se fondit dans la tête de navet de l'épouvantail. Petit à petit, les chairs et les muscles se reformèrent autour du squelette. Harry trouva la scène tout bonnement répugnante. Enfin, un visage peu banal apparut.

"Enfin, je peux parler, dit l'épouvantail d'une voix brouillée.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, fit Hermione de l'escalier.

-Ne dis donc pas de bêtises, répliqua Ginny. Il y a bien pire que ce genre de chose, crois-moi."

Tout le reste des personnes dans la pièce sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Percival fut le seul à défaillir. Sirius voulut aller lui porter secours mais l'épouvantail le devança et se mit devant lui.

"Je vous remercie sincèrement, dit-il de sa voix pâteuse en manoeuvrant pour se placer face à Harry. Je devais retrouver cette partie de mon corps que le sorcier du désert m'avait volé. Sans votre aide, je serais encore dans ce buisson.

-Qui vous a envoyé ?, demanda Harry tout en allant s'occuper de Percival qui semblait dormir. Qu'êtes-vous censé faire ?"

L'épouvantail oscilla doucement, l'air indécis. Il se mit à tourner dans tous les sens tout en s'approchant de Percival.

"Je dois récupérer les parties manquantes, dit l'épouvantail.

-Percival est une partie de quoi ?

-Harry, laisse-le faire !, s'exclama Théo. Il faut qu'il finisse sa t..."

Théo fut soudainement coupé et se mit à régresser à l'état de flammèche. Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de voir l'épouvantail se diriger vers la porte grande ouverte. L'objet n'avait pas encore atteint l'extérieur qu'une voix familière s'éleva dans les airs. Elle était amplifiée mais semblait légèrement étouffée comme si elle venait d'une boîte.

"Blaise Zabini, dites au magicien Draco qu'il est tombé dans mon piège. L'homme du nom de Thomas Jedusor est prisonnier de ma forteresse du désert. Dites-lui que je ne le libèrerai que s'il vient lui-même le chercher."

La voix mourut doucement. L'épouvantail continuait son chemin vers l'extérieur mais Blaise essaya de l'arrêter en criant.

"Venez m'aider ! Voldemort doit l'avoir envoyé pour pouvoir pénétrer nos défenses et entrer ici à son tour."

**Voilà le chapitre 20 après une trop longue attente. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps et je n'ai aucune excuse à donner. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**


End file.
